Agua en una playa ardiente
by summerraink
Summary: Han viajado a través del tiempo y el espacio, aunque aún se sienten lejos el uno del otro. Pero tienen una historia en común. Tienen en común no saber cómo va a acabar su historia.
1. Chapter 1

Derechos: El Doctor, Rose, otros personajes y algunas situaciones nombradas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la BBC, Russel T. Davies y otros escritores. Lo típico: Todo lo reconocible en la serie es suyo, todo lo demás es mío. No recibo compensación económica ni hay ninguna mala intención en escribir esto.

Spoilers de las dos primeras temporadas. Comienza justo después de "La invasión en Navidad" 2x00.

Se ruegan comentarios. Recordad que el comentario es el alimento del escritor de fanfics. Se ruegan críticas constructivas pero críticas sobre todo.

AGUA EN UNA PLAYA ARDIENTE

_Your skin is like water on a burning beach_

_And it brings me relief._

Nails in my feet, Crowded house.

1.-COGER SU MANO

Tomas su mano y le sigues. Situación que se repite. La misma emoción, anticipación, electricidad en el estómago, de la primera vez.

"Oh, da igual dónde vayamos, si yo he estado antes o no, que sea el pasado o cuál de los futuros: Siempre es la primera vez porque nada es nunca igual", te recuerda él a veces, cuando te pierdes en la marea de tiempos y confundes haber estado en el futuro con conocerlo.

Como la primera vez, tomas su mano y tiemblas un poco por fuera, mucho por dentro, cada vez más y distinto.

Situación que se repite, pero esta vez tienes que callar otras preguntas, gritarles que se callen, aplastarlas con su sonrisa, contagiosa aún en labios distintos.

No, nunca es igual. La sonrisa se clava en las preguntas y las rasga. Nunca es igual y eso puede con todo ahora.

Será distinto después. Lo sabes.

2.-TÚ EN EL ESPEJO

Te sientes seguro al entrar en la habitación.

Sensaciones extrañas.

Nada es habitual aún, ni poner un pie tras otro al andar siquiera. El largo de las piernas, la lengua en tu boca no deja de moverse explorando, distintas ambas. Acaricias la pared con tus nuevos dedos. "Soy yo", le dices a la TARDIS y los labios sonríen. La TARDIS sí lo sabe, sabe que eres tú. De momento lo sabe mejor que tú mismo.

Miras el dormitorio con ojos nuevos, la calma y seguridad casi extrañas. Ha sido complicado desde la transformación: Rose dudando de que fueses tú, un pinchazo en el vientre ante ese recuerdo. Dolor, inconsciencia, más dolor, un mundo que salvar sin saber aún qué cara tenías, tu propia voz sonando extraña en tu cabeza, un cuerpo raro corriendo y doliendo.

Después una cena. Rose, Jackie y Mickey mirándote y esforzándose en no mostrar extrañeza. Humanamente corteses.

Tú, tratando de sonreír, ralentizando deseos: el de devorar todo lo que había en la mesa, el de tocarte para sentir quién eras ahora, el de pensar, pensar cualquier cosa, pensarlo todo, sólo por saber si funcionabas bien ahí dentro. El de coger la cara de Rose en tus manos y decirle cosas, cosas que incluirían un "No me mires así, soy yo".

Luego, Rose tomaba tu mano, doblemente nueva, la sensación de sus dedos y tus dedos acomodándose, aquello también fue calma y seguridad, y decidía venir contigo.

Ahora duerme, o necesita estar sola un tiempo. Eso está bien, no es para preocuparse. Rose es fuerte, lo entenderá. Necesitará tiempo.

Tú también lo necesitas.

El cuerpo pide de todo, necesita tocar, sentir, ver. Dudas entre el espejo y el escritorio. Salta hacia el escritorio, es rápido. La ligereza aún resulta extraña, pesa poco. Tomas una pluma en los dedos. Fascinado durante un momento, sólo los miras moviéndose, buscando la posición adecuada alrededor de la pluma. Sabes que escribir es raro al principio, pero quieres saber cuál es tu letra ahora. Escribes tu nombre real, tembloroso, la tinta empapa el papel en un par de puntos. No será así cuando te acostumbres pero da una idea. Va a ser una letra alargada, más inclinada a la derecha que antes. Casi bonita, piensas antes de tacharlo y romper el papel.

Ahora el espejo. Entiendes a Rose. Aunque no sea la primera vez aún sientes como si hubiese otro tipo en tu habitación, escrutando tu mirada. No está tan mal. Parece simpático. Confiarías en él si te lo encontrases. Un tipo nervioso y delgado, todo curiosidad en sus ojos. Arruga la nariz de un modo que te hace reír. Saluda con la mano, un "Hola" divertido resuena dentro mientras sus labios se mueven. Se toca la cara, luego ya no le ves, las manos se tocan, los dedos se entrecruzan. Aún te hueles como si fueses un extraño. Acercas la muñeca a la nariz tratando de hacerte a ese olor, te lames el interior del antebrazo. Cosquillas en la piel, suavidad en la lengua. Mezcla de sabor con el de la propia saliva.

Al tipo del espejo le vibran los labios cuando vuelves a mirarle, mientras escuchas dentro un resoplido. Un deseo abrumador de sentirlo todo. Te descalzas sólo para sentir el suelo. Deseas desnudarte y lanzarte sobre la cama, "tu" cuerpo deslizándose y sintiendo las sábanas, tanta piel no tocada, sólo el roce de la ropa. Quieres más, tanto más, quieres que lo laman, aliento sobre esa piel y manos en todas partes.

Recuerdas a Rose, te recuerdas en otro cuerpo besando a Rose, absorbiendo toda la energía del núcleo de la TARDIS. Intentas aislar la sensación de sus labios y los nuevos labios parecen gritar que no estaban ahí y lo quieren, ahora. Se extiende veloz por el resto de la piel, como agua deslizándose, el deseo de sentir. Mezclado, el recuerdo de otra piel tocando a Rose. Luego otros cuerpos, no éste, no el anterior, tocando y hundiéndose en otros cuerpos.

Te abres el pantalón, sólo roce con tela aún, miras no sin cierta curiosidad. Piensas que no está mal, estúpido hacer comparaciones. Asalta la fantasía de que esta vez sean otras manos las que lo toquen por primera vez, al menos excitado. El tipo del espejo te devuelve una mirada de condescendencia. Acaricias levemente, antes de rodear con toda la mano y te sientes responder. Sexo ahora, pero lo grita todo el cuerpo, lo grita el final de tu espalda, subiendo a la nuca por toda la médula espinal, la boca extraña vacía, un punto de energía en el vientre. Hasta los dedos de los pies sintiendo el suelo gritan que quieren esa electricidad, quieren sexo ahora. El recuerdo más cercano, Rose, un sí pero no. Más condescendencia en el espejo: Todo eso no se calma con una mano rodeando el nuevo sexo por agradable que sea la sensación. Lo harás más tarde, con calma, con infinita calma. Mal pensamiento para intentar calmarse. Te recolocas con un gesto de contención que casi te hace reír de nuevo.

Te concentras en convencer a tu cuerpo de que se calme. No es sólo el sexo, es todo. El estómago duele con un hambre voraz, secuela aún de la transformación, lo sientes vacío, como clavado a tu espalda. Energía bajo la piel, aún recolocándose un poco, faltando, sobrando, por zonas. Hormigueos que saltan de un punto a otro. Te repites que todo está bien, sólo es tiempo lo que necesitas.

El hambre, sin embargo, es una señal a la que hay que hacer caso.

Vas a la cocina, sin dejar de observarte, las piernas, las manos, acariciando las paredes. Devorarlo todo, grita el cuerpo allí. Miras los estantes casi sin saber si te van a gustar esas cosas. Abres un bote de mermelada de melocotón, hundes los dedos. Parece que la mermelada sí gusta. Un poco de carne seca para acompañar. Nueces de Trenquendare, un olor que sigue pareciéndote maravilloso. Canela sobre la carne, explosión de sabores. Intentas contenerte sabiendo que si te pasas lo lamentarás. Te sientas y colocas los pies sobre la silla. Revuelves mezclando semillas de árbol de manteca de Rasinosof con la mermelada. Es mejor que Rose no esté, se preocuparía si te viese comer así. Te fuerzas a ir despacio, saborear. Intentas retirar la idea de mermelada en el pecho de Rose, pero la sustituye el recuerdo del sabor de la piel de Rose, puro. Luego, el otro sabor de Rose aquella vez, la sensación, justo antes de hundir la lengua distinta, de que era demasiado, lo que sentías era demasiado. Dedos y boca tratan de reconocerse entre mermelada con semillas, arrastras la lengua entre ellos despacio.

Muchas cosas distintas en este cuerpo pero es ya un hecho que se llevó del otro el deseo hacia Rose. Escrito aún tembloroso sobre la piel, como un tatuaje, se lo ha quedado. Ninguna sorpresa, combina con lo que sientes por ella, lo que piensas sobre ella. "Calma y cuidado y muy despacio y casi mejor que no" le dices, pensando con un dolor preciso que quizá ella no quiera. Una parte se queja contra la tela de nuevo. Tiempo, hay tiempo. Quizá ella no quiera y tú no deberías querer.

Está establecido que todo lo que eres, lo que se ha mantenido a través de la transformación y lo que ha cambiado, quiere. A Rose. En cuerpo y alma. La quieres con cuerpo y alma. "Quizá ella no quiera, sigue siendo mejor que no, quizá nunca más vuelva a mirarme igual. Pero ha venido. Lo está intentando. Tiempo, tiempo, ni siquiera yo me he acostumbrado..." Piensas antes de caer dormido en la silla, los dedos aún en el bote casi vacío.

3.-SOBREVIVIR A LA GUERRA

Despiertas empapada, la imagen aún presente. Sólo una pesadilla.

Ahí estabas, la energía surgiendo de ti, pero los Daleks no te temían, los Daleks no desaparecían, no hablaban. Permanecían estáticos girados en dirección al Doctor. Disparaban. Él mutaba. Sin luz surgiendo en chorros de su cabeza y sus brazos, sólo un instante y era otro, el nuevo. Los Daleks se giraban hacia ti. Tú le mirabas buscando ayuda, consuelo, lo que pudiese. Y él sonreía de forma siniestra.

No hay más sueño. "No se puede soñar la propia muerte", piensas.

La guerra, para ti, no era tan sólo una palabra antes de conocer al Doctor, pero tampoco mucho más que un concepto. La guerra eran pesados textos en pesados libros, terribles imágenes en televisión, portada de periódicos al pasar junto al kiosco, tema de conversación en los pubs. La guerra era una emoción compartida con miles en las calles mientras se pedía la paz, las lágrimas de algún anciano al hablar de sus recuerdos.

Más que una palabra, no más que un concepto.

Recorres los pasillos de la TARDIS en busca de ese lugar. Te pierdes cada vez que lo haces, te cuesta encontrarlo, supones que esa es la cuestión, que por eso es ahí donde él va. A refugiarse solo. Quizá funciona al revés y te cuesta encontrarlo porque él no quiere que lo encuentres.

Ahora casi cuesta llevar la cuenta del número de guerras en que has participado en menos de un año. En la última, te lanzaste a una misión suicida para salvar el mundo que aún no existe y salvarle a él, que acabó siendo otro. "Misión suicida" es algo que sólo cabía en películas antes de conocerle. Se queda en nada, sin embargo, comparado con otras cosas. Te estalla la cabeza al pensar que él ya no es él o que salvaste la futura Tierra.

Cierras los ojos con dolor al recuerdo del dolor, viendo en tu mente el tiempo no como una línea, no como una constante, el tiempo no-temporal. Ni siquiera tienes palabras para colocar en pensamientos lo que viste al absorber el corazón de la TARDIS.

Luego él absorbiendo la energía de ti para salvarte, luego él era otro, luego otra guerra que abortar.

Sobrevivir a la guerra depende de muchas cosas, a veces sólo de la suerte. Sobrevivir a haber sobrevivido a la guerra es más complicado, ahora que todo parece en calma y da tiempo a pensar. No sabes qué hacer con esos recuerdos. Todos los que murieron. Jack quedándose atrás. Lo que hubiese implicado no lograrlo. Tanta responsabilidad.

Por eso le buscas, él sabe de esas cosas, él sabe de todo.

Sólo que el hombre que te observa con una sonrisa y saluda con la mano girado sobre el respaldo de un sillón es un hombre al que sientes que apenas conoces. Lo que tú quieres es hablar con El Doctor, Tu Doctor, el que estuvo contigo todas las veces, el que murió para salvarte. Es él quien quieres que te abrace.

-Eh, Rose, hola.

La sonrisa abierta de siempre, que no es la de siempre sino la de otro, interrogante y cálida todo a la vez. Mirada triste tras un velo de alegría y sorpresa al verte.

Te has detenido en la puerta de la chismes-teca. Te gusta llamarla así porque a él le molesta. El Doctor la llamó Cajita de souvenirs, cuando te la enseñó. A ti te parece un almacén de cachivaches. Como un desván, casi un baúl de recuerdos con puerta. Vadeas diversos objetos acercándote al sillón, algunos móviles. Recuerdas su otra voz y su otra cara: "No, no están vivos, tampoco son robots, bueno ése sí, sólo es que...son inquietos. Autorregulación a largo plazo convexa de energía potencial. Complicado".

-No podía dormir, o dormir más. No tengo ni idea de cuánto he dormido-explicas reflejando la sonrisa y encogiéndote de hombros.

Él hace un gesto con la mano, invitándote a sentarte. Piensas que es curioso que tenga dos sillones en un lugar al que crees que va para estar solo.

La habitación resulta pequeña en comparación con otras, en parte por la cantidad de objetos acumulados. Está en penumbra, como siempre. La única iluminación se debe a una cascada de luz que surge entre la pared y el techo, sin límites definidos, sólo chispas leves, como destellos de cristales diminutos. Caen constantemente en catarata a distintas velocidades, como si no fuese cosa de la gravedad, salpicando en el suelo y a veces escapándose (literalmente, parece que echasen a correr desbocados sin dirección definida) por el aire hasta apagarse.

Sigue dándote un poco de miedo. Incluso después de aquella vez que el Doctor hundió las manos dentro y recogió esa luz para acercártela.

-Sólo son megafotones. Fotones en esencia pero un poco modificados, ¿sabes? Tecnología de primera pero nada más. ¡Coge!-Colocaste las manos bajo las suyas y él las abrió levemente dejando caer "luz" sobre ellas.-No quema ni nada...

Quizá ahora tendrás que esforzarte en disfrazar todos los recuerdos para poder relacionarlos con el hombre sentado a tu lado. Te dejas caer en el sillón, pensando que no te apetece. No te apetece lo más mínimo. No tienes ni idea de si son la misma persona por dentro, pero no quieres olvidar y te parece asquerosa la idea de recomponer recuerdos con otra imagen. Quieres recordarle, te caía bien. Joder, le querías. Miras alrededor pensando en si, entre los innumerables objetos irreconocibles, habrá alguna máquina mágica que te haga entender de verdad qué ha ocurrido o qué ha sido de él. Te preguntas hasta qué punto ha cambiado. Es obvio que ha cambiado, es "otro". Eso confunde y lo hace todo mucho más raro de lo que consideras puedes soportar. Pero si realmente ha cambiado por dentro, ¿entonces qué?

Reparas en la jukebox y la apuntas.

-Y eso es una jukebox, -dices tan sólo por romper el hielo.

El nuevo sonríe, casi agradecido. Es una broma personal, siempre que estás ahí lo dices, el único objeto que reconoces aparte de los sillones.

El Doctor apunta con algo así como un mando a distancia y suena Put your head on my shoulder.

Él permanece en silencio. Su silencio siempre te resulta sobrecogedor. Deja la expresión de "silencio incómodo" a un nivel de chiste. Te da miedo, te confunde, te pone nerviosa. Buscas tema de conversación pero todo te suena mal. Piensas en preguntarle qué demonios ha ocurrido en la cocina, parecía que hubiese pasado un vendaval cuando te asomaste buscándole, pero supones que tendrá que ver con el cambio y no estás de humor para sacar el tema.

Piensas en irte pero no quieres estar sola después de la pesadilla, aunque él fuese lo que más miedo daba en ella. Necesitas estar ahí y ver que no ha cambiado, no hasta ese punto.

Sigues su mirada, perdida en la "Bola de nieve". En realidad la bola de nieve no está rodeada por cristal y mide cosa de un metro. No sólo nieva, llueve, graniza, se forman nubes y abajo el agua se mueve en olas, una niebla se eleva y todo a la vez.

-Es bonita,- susurras por decir algo.

-Oh, es brillante.- Odias el cambio de adjetivo.-El agua es brillante, Rose,...

Luego sigue un monólogo acelerado sobre enlaces, moléculas, fuerzas, energías, formas en distintas partes del Universo. Debería hacerlo todo más fácil, por habitual, pero no lo hace, porque su voz es otra.

"Rose, soy yo. Sé que es difícil, pero tienes que esforzarte en entender que soy yo", te dijo, unas horas atrás, cogiéndote por los hombros y clavándote la mirada. No pudiste evitar buscar y buscar, más allá del color, la forma, las pestañas en los párpados colocados en otro gesto de comprensión y preocupación que no era el gesto conocido. Buscaste y buscaste.

Y él se dio cuenta.

Y tú dijiste que necesitabas dormir.

4.-LAS BRECHAS

Lo llamas "Brechas". Consideras que hay múltiples palabras que se acomodan mejor a la metáfora pero te gusta cómo suena Brechas y sirve. Es una palabra resumen, o sea que da igual y Brecha suena bien.

Mientras hablas del agua, sólo piensas en las brechas que se abren con los seres que has conocido en función del tema de ser un Señor del Tiempo y de que los humanos no tienen ni idea de cómo funciona eso. Dentro de las brechas comunes, las causadas por el cambio físico son muy comunes. Culpa por supuesto de la estúpida tendencia humana a valorar la vista por encima de otros sentidos. Basta ver su pornografía, pero el caso: Si los humanos fuesen capaces de entender que una imagen no dice gran cosa, todo sería distinto... Y la TARDIS habría sido descubierta miles de veces, todo tiene su parte buena.

Bueno, en realidad, si los humanos no tuviesen también la capacidad de negar lo que ven, la TARDIS y tú mismo habríais sido descubiertos miles de veces.

El tema: Brechas. Lo de los cambios de cuerpo te hace perder bastante la paciencia. No es que no entiendas que es molesto, lo es y mucho, sólo que consideras que lo es más para ti. Con lo doloroso que es morir, para empezar, el peligro asociado al periodo posterior al cambio de cuerpo, la engorrosa acomodación a los cambios de todo. La altura, el peso, el tamaño de los pies, de las manos, tener que cambiar totalmente de vestuario (peor, tener que pensar en ello), y que nada se acomoda ni cabe igual y... Tan engorroso. Coger los tonos de voz. Hubo una vez que pasaste días antes de conseguir sencillamente no gritar. Y, por supuesto, los cambios de verdad, del ritmo de los corazones al metabolismo más complejo, hormonas, neurotransmisores, todo. Pero lo peor, lo peor es la maldita brecha con los que te conocían, el tener que ir explicando por ahí que eres el mismo, una y otra vez.

Tener que acomodarte a un nuevo cuerpo para luego tener que esperar, con paciencia y esperanza, ambas, a que alguien a quien considerabas compañero, amigo y a quien en definitiva querías mucho te vuelva a mirar como si fueses algo distinto a un "Bicho raro".

Eres un señor del tiempo, y ahora es aún peor porque eres el último de tu especie, estás solo en el Universo. En parte no estás solo pero de algún modo está ese sentimiento que escuece de que estás solo. Lo aceptas. Eres más inteligente, comprendes cosas que la mayoría no logran ni imaginar, has visto cosas que la mayoría no pueden ni soñar. Sí, vale, muy normal, normal en el sentido de habitual, no puedes ser. Tu especie se ha extinguido, ya no hay habitualidad posible.

Pero eso no es motivo para mirarte como a un bicho raro.

O lo es.

Pero es un fastidio que lo del cuerpo importe tanto.

El caso es que ahí está, tu estúpido, estúpido, estúpido cuerpo, bastante bueno por otro lado, flexible y rápido y manejable, pero distinto y ya, alejándote de Rose y abriendo una brecha muy estúpida.

Porque hay otras brechas, otras brechas habituales. El tema, ley, de no poder variar acontecimientos fijos, el no poder viajar en la línea personal de tiempo, el "vamos a morir todos y vamos a morir ahora", plato tan común como poco apetecible. Aquello de decepcionar por sentir de vez en cuando un poco de rabia, lo cuál es de lejos más de lo que sueles permitirte. Y las cosas sin remedio, esos momentos en que sólo cabe un "Lo siento", un doloroso y terrible "Lo siento, no he podido". Brechas inevitables. Es como si les costase entender que no tienes nada de todopoderoso, sólo...haces lo que puedes, intentas ayudar.

Has visto antes la decepción en Rose, has podido con ello. Causar decepción es inevitable a veces. Lo que duele de esta decepción es precisamente que Rose siempre ha vencido esas decepciones, y muy bien. Se esforzaba y se esforzaba, pero lo lograba. Lo que te duele, hasta de una forma racional, es que esa misma Rose, con la que tampoco llevas tanto tiempo viajando, a la que quieres a muerte, con pruebas, es una mujer que eligió sacrificar su propia vida y logró encontrar el modo de que la TARDIS la llevase de vuelta a ti para salvarte y salvar al mundo. Ella sola, sin pistas, se saltó todas las dificultades que le pusiste para que lo lograse y lo hizo, sin dudar.

Rose es brillante.

La sientes brillar cada pequeño instante que pasas junto a ella y la idea de perderla te parece soportable sólo en el caso de que sea el único modo de salvarle la vida. La parte racional del dolor, es que no sólo es una buena compañía, una gran compañía, un punto de referencia, un apoyo, una constante, no sólo es todo lo que es. Además es buena, buena de verdad. Ha salvado el mundo sin ayuda ninguna, jugándose la vida, ella sola, de forma totalmente consciente. No puedes perder a Rose.

La chica acurrucada en el sillón de al lado, en pijama y con zapatillas peludas, que definitivamente no está escuchando tu apasionante descripción de los puentes de hidrógeno (quizá debiste elegir otro tema).

No puedes perder a Rose, no por algo tan absurdo.

Claro que quizá esa es una escusa, en ti y en ella, para no pensar que, efectivamente, un cambio de cuerpo no es nada de otro mundo para un señor del tiempo.

Absorber la esencia del tiempo sí lo es para una mujer.

La vieja cuestión. "La cuestión": Especies distintas.

Te vuelves a mirarla y ves que está dormida. El ceño fruncido, no lo suficiente para una pesadilla. Te planteas llevarla en brazos hasta su habitación, pero abandonas la idea. Porque la quieres cerca. No te cuesta nada, al fin y al cabo, velar su sueño por si las pesadillas vuelven. Sabes que hay pesadillas.

Nada de malo en tenerla cerca. Nada que ver con el miedo a perderla.

Rose Tyler, la chica que salvó el mundo, susurra tu nombre que no es tu nombre, tiende la mano y cambia la preocupación por sonrisa cuando se la tomas. Dedos distintos. Nada más que eso. Sonríes al pensar que alguien como ella, para ser exactos ella, sabe eso.

Sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

5.-EL MISMO QUE COMÍA PATATAS FRITAS

Hay cosas que no puedes pretender entender.

Recuerdas el primer viaje, la Tierra a punto de estallar al otro lado del cristal. Sin costumbre aún. Habías viajado en el tiempo, metida en una cabina que era más grande en el interior. Incomprensible. Seres imposibles te hablaban, el Doctor intentaba ser paciente y explicarte. No entendías nada. No entendías cómo el hecho de que estuvieseis en el futuro cambiaba el significado de que todo lo que conocías, la Tierra, fuese a estallar.

Todo lo que conocías saltando en pedazos.

No, se podía volver a casa, atrás en el tiempo, a ese mismo planeta en llamas. Después de que todo lo que conocías hubiese saltado en pedazos.

Todavía estalla la cabeza si piensas en ello.

Él dijo una vez que le sorprendía tu capacidad para entender lo que estabais viviendo. Te callaste que no lo entendías en absoluto. Te estaba mirando de esa manera, como si fueses fantástica.

Ahora te mira como si fueses brillante, sólo porque has hecho un chiste tonto comparando la TARDIS con una versión futurista de Internet. Te hace menos gracia que a él. Sonríe y te mira como si te conociese de siempre, con esa confianza hecha de tiempo y cosas compartidas. Te cuesta devolverle la sonrisa, sabes que no hay lo mismo en tu mirada. Quieres pensar "Aún", quieres decir "Aún", cuando la suya cae en un halo de pérdida.

Consulta la pantalla, todo pasión. Te recuerda a sí mismo en eso. Sabes que es él. Al mismo tiempo tienes un impulso tonto, muy tonto, como de decirle que no toque el coche de tu chico.

Cambiar de cuerpo: Incluido entre las cosas que no entiendes en absoluto. Te recriminas por ello. Te hace sentir pequeña, superficial, como una niña que se queja de que la muñeca que le han comprado no era exactamente la que quería. Sabes que él lo entiende, por supuesto. Él lo entiende todo. Le duele, a él le duele todo, ahí, a través de la sonrisa y otro discurso acelerado.

Es tan distinto a todo lo que ha saltado en pedazos al conocerle.

Dijo que sería peligroso, fantástico, difícil y peligroso. Se esforzó en mostrarte que siempre se podía volver a casa, te envió a casa sola cuando pensó que no había otra salida. El mismo hombre distinto que te habla de las mil maravillas de un planeta lejano.

Cambió de cuerpo, al fin y al cabo, para salvarte la vida. Merece que le mires como si fuese el mismo. No sabes cómo.

Se puede volver a casa pero no volver a él, el que era. Genial. Le pedirías el folleto de normas, para ahorrarte futuras sorpresas, si no fuese porque estás segura de que por escrito ocuparían toda la TARDIS; tamaño interior, no exterior.

Fantástico, difícil y peligroso, y lo único que parece necesitar es que creas en él.

Has salvado el mundo, deberías poder con esto.

Se te ocurre una idea por fin, no es gran cosa y suena mal pero es una idea: Pensar en él-el otro, en lo que habéis vivido, agarrarte a un momento y mirarle a él-éste a través de ese recuerdo. La próxima vez que retire la mirada de la pantalla y calle se encontrará con eso. Un poco de fe.

Surge un recuerdo pequeño, sin importancia. Cuando volvisteis al presente tras ver estallar la Tierra. Esforzándose en darte normalidad, os sentasteis a comer patatas fritas en el banco de un parque. Después de todo lo ocurrido estaba sentado a tu lado, hablando de moda, de la ropa del siglo XXI, del presente. Se atragantaba, tosía, reía un chiste tuyo sobre medias de rejilla, se subió el cuello porque tenía frío, dijo que las patatas estaban fantásticas, cogió de las tuyas cuando se le acabaron. Tan humano que sentiste un escalofrío cuando empezó a hablar de una raza extraterrestre.

Siempre, siempre se te olvida que no es humano.

El truco no funciona, estás en ese escalofrío cuando te mira de nuevo.

-Aún quieres ir, ¿verdad?

No entiende la fuerza con que respondes

-Aún.

Un poco de fe. Has salvado el mundo, piensas poder con esto. Él lo merece.

6.-BARCELONA, O LOS PELIGROS INHERENTES A LA PERFECCIÓN

Cuando Rose insistió en que le contases algo sobre a dónde ibais, dijiste "Perfecto".

Esa es la palabra: el planeta Barcelona, al menos en su quinto milenio, no es nada por debajo de perfecto a los ojos de un humano. Hasta donde sabes, no hay un sólo lugar en todo el planeta que no resulte insultantemente bello. De las cataratas añil de los trópicos a las construcciones móviles del siglo 31 que aún rondan el ecuador, Glasnat, la ciudad de rubí, los bosques aéreos del norte,... Se lo cuentas todo de camino salvo el lugar al que vais: Las playas luminosas del hemisferio sur.

Por lo general, Barcelona está infestado de turistas. Es pequeño, está lejos de todo, pero aún así. Salvo, por supuesto, durante el quinto milenio cuando la ola de frío dejó la temperatura por debajo de los 40 grados de máxima y 30 de media. Las especies que la habitan migraron al ecuador en esa época por no poder soportar el frío, los turistas invasores que la conocían estaban acostumbrados a sus habituales 50 grados de media y dejaron de visitarla.

Así que Rose y tú sois los únicos seres conscientes, al menos fuera del agua, en kilómetros a la redonda. Nada por debajo de perfecto.

Rose sonríe, sonríe y vuelve a sonreír una y otra vez desde que salió de la TARDIS. Mira las tres lunas llenas, casualidad en esto, moviéndose a distintas velocidades por el cielo repleto de estrellas. Mira los acantilados que cierran la bahía salpicados de pequeños árboles plateados, las casas colgantes ahora abandonadas con su entramado de ramas y arcilla rojiza, la arena blanca, brillante por los restos de la marea y, por último, como si dejase lo mejor para el final, pierde la vista en el mar turquesa resplandeciente.

Se vuelve hacia ti sonriendo, te agarra de las solapas, da saltitos, grita, te abraza. Por primera vez desde que ocurrió sientes que se siente realmente cómoda contigo. Por primera vez todo parece de nuevo perfecto. Ese era el motivo, al fin y al cabo.

-Dime que me puedo bañar.

-¡Rose! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que te traería a un lugar así si no pudieses? Dije perfecto. No suelo decir perfecto. Y dije bañador. No suelo decir bañador.

Así que hay otro abrazo y te coge de la mano para arrastrarte corriendo hacia la orilla, tambaleándoos porque los pies se hunden en la arena. Sólo te suelta allí para quitarse la ropa. Antes de que siquiera te aflojes la corbata ya está corriendo por el agua.

-No vayas muy lejos, y espérame, y no tragues demasiada agua, no es peligroso pero es molesto. Que me esperes. Ah, y si algo te roza...

Pega un chillido.

-Si algo te roza no chilles. Les asustan mucho los chillidos.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, a partir de ahora.

-Lo tendré en cuenta a partir de ahora,-murmuras dándole la espalda para recoger su ropa desperdigada, llevarla donde las olas no lleguen y desnudarte ahí. -Una sola especie sensible al tacto en todo el hemisferio y les aterroriza nada más llegar.

Quieres pensar que es demasiado impulsiva, que está loca y que no piensa las cosas, pero cuando lo piensas te parecen cualidades bastante agradables y sólo hay una sonrisa tras otra sonrisa. Hasta que te das la vuelta, dispuesto a seguirla, y ella está ahí.

De pie, a menos de un metro, mirándote con malicia, brillando empapada, los brazos abiertos. Por un instante te recuerda lo que ocurrió, la luz surgiendo de ella cuando absorbió el corazón de la TARDIS, casi te asusta, pero no hay tiempo. Se lanza sobre ti tirándote al suelo en el impulso. Apenas eres capaz de entender que sólo es una broma, la mayor parte de tu cuerpo ni se acerca a entenderlo.

-Y esto es lo que en el planeta Barcelona se llama dejar huella.

Se sienta a horcajadas sobre ti, mirando el rastro de agua luminosa que ha dejado en tu cuerpo. Se retira a un lado, sentándose sobre los tobillos, demasiado rápido para pensar en por qué. Aún mirando tu pecho, reflejos de luz en sus ojos.

-Creo que es lo más bonito que he visto nunca.-Estalla en una carcajada,-No te lo tomes como algo personal, no quiero decir tú.

-No lo haré.

Ahí debía ir un chiste que no sale, lo dices sólo por llenar el silencio, esperando que no se dé cuenta.

Quizá demasiado solos, quizá demasiado perfecto.

Mantiene la mirada mientras la luz se va desvaneciendo en tu piel, la suya, húmeda, aún brilla. Arrastra un dedo despacio por tu mejilla, a tu cuello, a tu hombro, brazo abajo, lo cambia por otro cuando dejan de tener luz, dejando el rastro.

-¿Por qué...por qué se apaga?

Tragas saliva, respiras lo menos hondo que puedes, agradeces la escusa para hablar.

-Es el agua en realidad lo que...

-¡No! No me lo cuentes,-haciendo espirales en la palma de tu mano, cambiando dedos por dorso cuando ya no hay más-no quiero saberlo. Esto no.

Piensas que tiene que haber una opción, entre todas las posibles opciones, mediante la cual este momento no se rompe y que no incluye un beso. Es sólo que no se te ocurre ahora. Esperar que se le ocurra a Rose, intuyendo en parte lo que siente, es confiar demasiado en la naturaleza humana. Si conoces un poco a los humanos, y los conoces mucho, esto sólo tiene un final distinto a que salgas corriendo a esconderte. Por otro lado, o aún no le has pillado el ritmo a tu nuevo cuerpo o todo indica que tu cuerpo no se mueve de ahí.

¿Cómo pudiste olvidar que la perfección siempre, siempre, es una mala idea? ¡Va contra las leyes más básicas del Universo! No puede salir bien.

-Creo que te voy a besar.-Su voz ronca se cuela en la confusión de opciones que bulle en tu mente. Ni idea de cuánto llevas mirando sus labios, tarde para no hacerlo. Ahora sonríe.-Porque si no te beso va a ser aún más raro que si lo hago... y también un poco porque sí.

Se encoge de hombros, la preciosa Rose aún brillante. Por supuesto, cómo no iba a saber qué hacer con el momento. Es humana y encima tiene 20 años, en eso tenía que ganarte. Ella no sabe que lo perfecto es antinatural. Por eso todo.

No piensas salir corriendo, no piensas huir de ninguna manera. Tendrías que haber encontrado el modo antes. Ahora cualquier opción es peor opción. No vas a negarte. No es sólo que quieras, es la idea de lo que hay detrás de su intención. Si es lo que quiere, adelante.

Te incorporas lo justo, ella se inclina, a medio camino un beso leve, calmado. Se retira mirándote a los ojos, sonríe como si acabase de recibir la respuesta que buscaba.

Sencillamente lo pones en sus manos, esperas su decisión. Se pone en pie y tira de ti.

-Vamos, no quiero que se desvanezca.

Corréis hacia el mar. La luz en todas partes. Rose sonríe y te empuja, se sube a tus espaldas, te salpica, te llena el pelo de agua resplandeciente, lo peina y lo revuelve, y te observa. No te mira, te observa. "Sólo es por el agua que brilla" te repites, sabiendo que lo que observa son tus ojos: Lo único de ti que no brilla por el agua, sino por el reflejo de ella.


	2. Chapter 2

7.-BESOS, SUEÑOS Y OTRAS CUESTIONES

_The finger of blame has turned upon itself_

_and I'm more than willing to offer myself_

_Do you want my presence or need my help?_

_Who knows where that might lead._

Fall at your feet, Crowded house

Lo dicen las canciones, lo dicen las películas, lo dicen los cuentos infantiles, tu amiga Anne lo repetía cuando teníais trece años, mamá lo dijo alguna vez: Los besos lo dicen todo.

Te acaricias los labios aún en la sensación. Tumbada en la cama, lágrimas que se escapan.

"¿Vas a olvidarme tan pronto?"

No es que sepas gran cosa del significado de los sueños o del subconsciente, sólo lo que dicen por ahí: Que dicen lo que una se niega a ver.

Tu subconsciente acaba de llamarte un par de cosas nada bonitas.

"Y, encima, ¿vas a olvidarme así?"

Acaba de mandarte a la mierda y, de entre todos los posibles motivos, si tuvieses que decidir, dirías que lloras por rabia. Porque desearías mandarle a la mierda. A tu subconsciente, al Doctor, a ambos Doctor, y a ti misma casi por romperte la cabeza con el tema.

Estaba siendo un sueño precioso: Tú y el Doctor haciendo el amor en el mar luminoso de Barcelona.

Empezaba como ocurrió en la realidad: llegabais, reíais, te metías en el agua, te veías brillar y decidías lanzarte sobre él para mojarle y mancharle de luz, te sentabas a un lado por si acaso le molestaba pero no parabas de tocarle. No podías: los rastros de luz eran demasiado bonitos.

Entonces pensabas que era el lugar perfecto, la situación perfecta, uno de esos fantásticos escenarios imposibles con los que soñabas despierta cuando no podías dormir. Y, maldita sea, también tenía el tercer elemento: Estabas con la persona perfecta. Estabas con el Doctor, formas corporales aparte, estabas con quien querías y tenías que besarle. Por todo. Porque sí, porque eso es lo que tiene que ocurrir en una situación perfecta.

Esa fue la primera idea, no el motivo.

Los besos lo dicen todo, ¿no?. Quizá si le besabas y sentías algo sería la prueba definitiva de que era la misma persona.

Así que le besaste.

Y sentiste.

En la realidad eso fue suficiente, y el momento perfecto mantuvo su calificativo.

En el sueño, la perfección fue más allá, os seguíais besando, os metíais en el agua y hacíais el amor. Era más que perfecto. Te sostenía mientras le abrazabas con las piernas, besándote despacio, mirándote a los ojos, brillando. La luz palpitaba con los latidos. Iba a ocurrir y te estabas esforzando en aguantar un instante más para decirle antes que le querías.

Entonces lo viste, una sombra de luz tras él.

-¿Vas a olvidarme tan pronto? Y, encima, ¿vas a olvidarme así?- El Doctor, su antigua forma, flotando de pie en el agua. Os observaba con verdadero desprecio.

Prefieres las pesadillas habituales, Daleks disparándoos, fines del mundo, tú sintiendo que vas a estallar en mil partículas de luz, incluso el Doctor transformándose en un ser tenebroso. Lo que sea mientras no incluya semejantes giros argumentales.

Lo peor es que estuvo bastante bien, tal y como ocurrió. Ahora este sueño lo ha jodido todo.

Buscas inconscientemente el despertador para ver la hora. No lo hay, no tiene sentido en la TARDIS. Decides salir a buscarle. Seguro que tiene un nuevo plan, un nuevo viaje, cualquier cosa que contarte que te permita dejar de pensar.

En cuanto sales de la habitación chocas con él, que va corriendo. Lleva una especie de secador en una mano y un desatascador gigante en la otra.

-Lo siento Rose, ¿estás bien? Urgente. Ahora vuelvo.

-¿Grave?

-Sólo urgente. No te preocupes.

Desaparece a toda velocidad pasillo adelante.

Te sientas en el suelo con los brazos cruzados, pasas de seguirle. Te piensas quedar quietecita ahí y pensar. Se acabaron ya, al menos por un rato, las carreras desesperadas huyendo de todo. Vas a hablar con él y lo vas a hacer en cuanto vuelva. Vas a hacer un listado mental de todas las preguntas que te has estado callando.

El listado es corto, o fácil de resumir: "¿Qué hago aquí?¿Qué sientes por mí?"

Ni siquiera sabes si van separadas. Lo que es peor, ni siquiera sabes qué responderías si él te preguntase.

Vale que le quieres, ahora todo resulta raro, pero claro que le quieres en el fondo o su fondo o lo que sea. Y estás ahí porque no se puede renunciar a una vida así. Sólo que igual esa vida es demasiado para ti.

Te ha besado tres veces. La primera fueron varias pero se pueden analizar juntas. Parecía deseo. Vaya, quizá no eres una experta en el tema pero si aquello no fue deseo es que no tiene nada en común con un humano. La segunda fue para salvarte la vida. La tercera en respuesta a un beso tuyo. ¿Los besos lo dicen todo? ¿Dicen "Te deseo, te quiero salvar y te acepto"?

Él te quiere cerca, con eso cuentas. Pero los porqués no los tienes tan claros. Supones que puede ser por tener compañía, o porque te quiere de verdad (no, eso no lo crees, pero no deja de ser una posibilidad), o para que le ayudes. Y te destroza la sensación de que podrías fallarle en las tres cosas.

En lo de la compañía quizá no. No es que como si te planteases marcharte, pero asusta la mala compañía que serías si le fallases. De todos modos, si es compañía funcionará, debería funcionar. Te gusta, por terrible que sea a veces, esta vida. La emoción, el riesgo, los retos, tanto que ver. Terrible a veces. Demasiado. Pero no, no te planteas volver a tu antigua vida, todo esto es demasiado grande y él es genial.

La parte de quererle es como si tirase de ti en dos direcciones: por un lado, es muy posible que le quieras de lejos más que él a ti. También es posible que estés anclada a quien era, al otro, y no seas capaz de "adaptarte". Y él lo está notando.

Lo de la ayuda... definitivamente es demasiado. Tú no eres él, tú no eres tan brillante. No es ya que consideres más las veces que has estado a punto de joderlo todo, (casi te cargas la vida en la Tierra una vez, un par, tres, no, aquella fue culpa suya,...da igual, demasiadas), que las veces que lo has arreglado. Es peor pensar en qué ocurrirá si un día te necesita y no se te ocurre nada.

Así que la primera pregunta es muy fácil: ¿Por qué me quieres aquí, me quieres cerca para no estar solo o esperas que te salve cuando estés en peligro?

La segunda no tanto: Sabes exactamente lo que siento respecto a ti, ¿verdad? Lo sabes todo, las dudas desde que cambiaste, las pesadillas constantes, lo que sentía antes y que en cierto modo se mantiene y que me estoy volviendo loca por ello porque aún no soy capaz de aceptar que has cambiado y que me estoy muriendo de miedo. Y que me estoy muriendo de miedo a secas porque no sé qué hacer si me enamoro de ti. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Aparece tras una esquina chorreando una sustancia verde viscosa. No te mira, parece ignorar tu presencia hasta que llega a tu lado y se agacha. Con los labios llenos de esa cosa pregunta.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

Se pasa la mano por la boca y los ojos pero la mano está igual de manchada. Escupe. Le limpias ojos y labios casi con asco.

-¿Tú me preguntas qué me ocurre?

-¿Sí?

Te miras las manos.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?¿Tenemos un extraterrestre en la nave o qué?

-Rose, es una nave extraterrestre, yo soy extraterrestre. La palabra extraterrestre no es quizá la más adecuada. Y no, no hay otro. Son las plantas.-Explica con calma. Luego mira a las paredes y grita.-La TARDIS debería ocuparse de todo lo referente al invernadero pero... No, no me contestes. Ya lo sé.-Te mira de nuevo, continúa con cansancio.-Son las plantas móviles, no es culpa de la TARDIS, ni siquiera es culpa de ellas. Es sólo que a veces se aburren y, no preguntes por qué, les da por meterse en los conductos y todo se vuelve-hace un gesto circular con la mano soltando gotas pringosas-como loco allí.

Tiene su mérito: Ha conseguido cambiar de tema antes de que sacases el tema. Ahora el listado de preguntas es otro.

-¿Tenemos un invernadero?

-Claro, -se encoge de hombros.- ¿De dónde creías que salía la comida?

-De la cocina,-ríes. Él intenta sonreír pero los labios vuelven a estar llenos de esa cosa. Le limpias otra vez.- ¿Tenemos también una granja o qué?  
-Si unas cuantas plantas móviles montan esto, ¿te imaginas lo que sería un rebaño de vacas? No, gracias, la carne que se críe fuera. Tampoco soy muy de carne, yo. Oye, -asiente pensativo-me voy a limpiar. Luego si quieres te enseño el invernadero. No es gran cosa, pero igual te gusta.

Se pone de pie y te tiende la mano, ríes con cara de asco.

-¡Escrupulosa!

Te levantas y le sigues hacia el baño.

-Dime que no he comido esa cosa.

-¡No son comestibles!

-Entonces, ¿por qué las tienes?

-Me gustan, son simpáticas.

-¿Hablan? ¿Son como aquella que conocimos?

-¡Claro que no! Bueno, hay una especie que habla pero es más como un loro, no piensa, sólo repite sonidos. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que tendría en el invernadero plantas inteligentes? Eso es terrible. Y no hace falta hablar para ser simpático...

Ahí está de nuevo, barriendo todo lo que ahogaba en una apasionada explicación sobre seres simpáticos que no hablan a lo largo y ancho del Universo y el tiempo. Eso es lo que hay. Todo menos tiempo para pararse a pensar. Tan fácil quererle, tan fácil seguirle, tan inevitable querer más.

Esperas en la puerta del baño mientras te sigue contando historias fantásticas. Siempre hay algo emocionante que hacer con él, una historia genial que escuchar. Eso no ha cambiado en absoluto. Vivir con él es un movimiento constante hacia delante, una montaña rusa, demasiados sentimientos atropellándose, emoción tras emoción. Sonríes pensando un "Disfruta y calla, Rose. Él te quiere aquí. Hazle caso. No lo estropees." Sabes que no bastará, más tarde o más temprano volverás a necesitar respuestas. Pero que sea más tarde.

Estás sonriendo cuando sale por la puerta. Limpio, seco, con la sonrisa perfecta y bien peinado. Te dan ganas de estropear lo último.

-Mejor así. El verde no me sienta bien, ya no.

Te tiende la mano y ya está barriendo de nuevo el pensamiento triste: jersey verde, el que solía llevar antes.

-Mano. Ya no da asco. Invernadero.

Le sigues. Cómo no. Hace que todo parezca fácil y emocionante.

¿Para qué estropearlo?

8.-CONSTANTE-VARIABLE, TAMBIÉN CONOCIDA COMO TATSE-US-AGAM-LIUBLIU (CANTARÍN)

Nunca te has planteado enseñarle la TARDIS completa, llevaría demasiado tiempo. Hay cosas más interesantes fuera y, al fin y al cabo, está contigo para ver el Universo no para ver tu nave. Muchas habitaciones, alguna en la que prefieres no entre: demasiados recuerdos de otras vidas. En general ni siquiera sabes dónde ha estado ya o dónde no. Ni te lo planteas. Sabes que la TARDIS controlará que no se pierda o no se meta donde no debe. Además, la mayor parte del tiempo que pasáis dentro lo pasa durmiendo. Tú alternas entre dormir, siempre mucho menos que ella, leer, hacer preparativos, consultar señales o mensajes, simplemente pensar, casi esperar a que despierte.

Ella suele moverse entre su dormitorio, el puente de mando, baños, cocina, el vestidor (mucho, mucho tiempo en el vestidor) y las bibliotecas donde te encuentra. No se atreve a entrar en tu habitación, aunque sabes que sabe dónde está. La sientes en la puerta, dudando.

Últimamente no duerme tanto y no quiere decir por qué. Sabes que son pesadillas, tienen que serlo, después lo ocurrido es lo más lógico. Lo preocupante es que no quiera contártelas. Quizá podrías ayudar.

Te busca, eso sí, se sienta a tu lado. A veces se vuelve a quedar dormida, en un sueño limpio, mientras le cuentas alguna historia.

Eso está bien, eso es ayudar.

El caso es que sí sueles ir al invernadero a pasear, cuando ella se acaba de dormir, sin tiempo para llegar a REM. Quizá, piensas ahora, un poco a propósito: Te gusta el invernadero pero es un lugar difícil. Demasiado Gallifrey ahí. Te hace dudar eso antes de abrir la puerta.

-¡Oh, Dios!-Los ojos como platos, la boca abierta, rompe en una risa ahogada.-¡Doctor, es una maldita selva!

Te encoges de hombros, algo sorprendido por su sorpresa.

-No es tan grande como parece en realidad, los árboles tapan las paredes...

-¿Bromeas?-Te mira anonadada. Vuelve la vista al interior.-Oye, he visto invernaderos y esto no es un invernadero, es una selva.

-En realidad sólo hay cuatro zonas que puedan considerarse selvas, cinco hortícolas, tres sabanas, dieciocho bosques no selváticos varios, ocho pratenses, veinticuatro acuáticas y..., vale, mucho más. Todo en pequeños espacios pero, sí, quizá tengas razón, es bastante grande. ¿Te gusta, entonces?

-¡Llueve a trozos! Y hay...¿sol?

-Imitación. Buena imitación.

-¡Es el paraíso!

Ríe sin parar. Te contagia. Es precioso verla así, tan distinta a hace un momento en la puerta de su habitación. Quieres conocer sus pesadillas para matarlas, pero esta es un arma aquí y ahora.

-¿Un paseo?

Te coge del brazo y lo estruja un momento antes de empezar a caminar por la senda inicial, bordeada de los pequeños y retorcidos árboles de momer y parterres de flores púrpuras y blancas de Nure. Rose es todo ojos y sonrisa, no caben en su cara. De vez en cuando grita "¡Fuentes!", "Lagunas", "¡Eso de ahí!" apuntando a los juncales azules del planeta Cares. Desestimas llevarla a ningún lugar en particular, te dejas llevar por ella en cada bifurcación. Sin poder evitar analizar sus gustos: Agua y árboles altos. Lugares oscuros sobre luminosos. Boscoso sobre abierto. Caos sobre orden.

Lleváis ya unas cuantas exclamaciones, preguntas y explicaciones, cuando se detiene y susurra como si fuese un secreto.

-Doctor, por donde pasamos deja de llover.

Te aguantas la risa y contarle que es tan sólo un sistema de riego, la TARDIS lo controla.

-Lo sé, Rose, -susurras con el mismo misterio.

Ríe.

-Es un sistema de riego y la TARDIS lo controla, ¿verdad?

Chasqueas con la lengua.

-Le tienes que quitar la magia a todo.

Pasáis con cuidado junto al estanque de plantas móviles, aún moviéndose nerviosas sobre el agua y abrazándose con sus siete pseudópodos para consolarse de haber sido arrancadas de sus queridas tuberías de limpieza de agua. Prefieres que no reparen en vosotros: aún estarán molestas y no te apetece otro un ataque de escupitajos.

Ahora sí la diriges, sabes que le gustará, hacia los narcisos turquesas parlantes. Te inclinas hacia uno de ellos, miden poco menos de metro y medio, y susurras: "Rose"

Rose te mira como si estuvieses loco. Hasta que el narciso repite "Rose" con su sonido vegetal y ella pasa a mirarlo como si estuviese loco.

-¡Venga ya!, -susurra.

El narciso le hace eco calcando su acento. Rose estalla en una carcajada. Los veintitantos narcisos copian la carcajada. Durante un momento no hay nada más que la carcajada repetida y amplificada de Rose llenándolo todo. Esperas que se les quede grabado. Es impredecible con qué se van a quedar y qué van a "olvidar", pero ojalá, ojalá se queden con esto.

-Espera, espera. Quiero decir algo importante, algo que sea genial, algo... ¡Callad!

Una catarata de "Espera, espera" se desata entre las flores, que empiezan a volverse hacia Rose, como suelen hacer tras escuchar varias palabras, reconociendo el punto de origen del sonido. Los "Callad" se van atenuando, parece que se pidiesen silencio unos a otros. Observas a Rose, a la espera. Los narcisos siguen inclinándose lentamente hacia ella, como si esperasen también. Repiten sus "Eso no", sus chasquidos, sus "Ay" molestos.

Acaba mirándote.

-Di tú.

Veintitantos "Di tú" que te hacen sentir un completo idiota. Te has quedado sin palabras. Los más pequeños aún repiten "Tú, tú, tú, tú." Siempre se quedan con el final los más pequeños. Sólo puedes pensar "Tú, tú, tú, tú".

Surge un "Quiero saber lo que sueñas. No tus pesadillas, también tus pesadillas, pero quiero saber con lo que sueñas cuando no tienes pesadillas". No es momento, no es lugar, no es forma, no está bien. Apenas lo decides, es cierto, no dice tanto como todo lo demás que te planteas decir, está bien. Miras a los narcisos.

-Rose Tyler es brillante.

Te das cuenta cuando lo repiten, el tono, profundo y cargado, en cada "Rose", "Rose Tyler, brillante", "Brillante, brillante".

Rose se deja caer, sentada con las piernas cruzadas, los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Te sientas a su lado, la mano sobre su hombro. Las flores repiten tu "¡Eh!" algo preocupado.

Ella vocaliza un "Mentira" mirando al suelo.

No lo entiendes, ¿por qué mentira? Es obvio que es brillante. Pero no te preocupa eso, sino ese aspecto de culpa en su rostro. Se lo has dicho otras veces, nunca ha reaccionado así.

Le coges la barbilla para que te mire.

-Rose, por supuesto que eres brillante.

Sonríe y retira la mirada. No va a llorar, se está esforzando en ello y consiguiéndolo. Aún ese aspecto de culpa.

-Y si el Doctor no existiese habría que inventarlo.

Es un cambio de tema, sonríe casi tranquila de nuevo. Se repiten los "Doctor, Doctor" en un par de narcisos que reconoces, suelen repetirlo cuando se lo dices. "Si el Doctor no existiese habría que inventarlo", "habría que inventarlo". Uno de ellos parece haberse impregnado de palabras tuyas y encadena un "habría que inventarlo...un modo de medir la resistencia multidimensional en el paso entre dos estados estacionarios..."

Rose ríe, vuelve ese sonido repetido. Se acerca a hablarte al oído, supones que para evitar los ecos.

-¿Les cuentas cosas?

Te encoges de hombros. Te alegras de no hablar nunca en alto de ciertos temas.

-Hablo solo cuando ando por aquí.

Se separa un momento para mirarte con malicia. Una sonrisa que casi te da miedo. De nuevo en tu oído, su mejilla rozando la tuya. Increíble que entre los millones de olores su olor sea tan claro. Se sujeta en tu hombro para hablarte. Deseas abrazarla y no sabes si hacerlo. No sabes hacia dónde va.

-O sea que...podrían contarme cosas sobre ti.

Las flores repiten tu corta risa. Ahora sí lo sabes. Te vuelves a mirarla sin alejarte, casi nariz contra nariz. No se separa pero se siente intimidada. Se lo ha buscado. A su oído de nuevo.

-Si les haces preguntas obtendrás las mismas preguntas.

Hay un escalofrío en ella. Se repone, se aleja un poco y te mira con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Qué mal!

Un coro de risas y "¡Mal!¡Mal!¡Mal!" Demasiados sentimientos mezclados. Seguir el juego, dejar el juego, posibilidades, peligros, flores parlantes repitiendo la queja de Rose. Vuelves a su oído.

-Siempre podrías preguntarme a mí.

Permanece quieta, la respiración acelerada, nerviosismo, casi miedo. Algo más que te contagia el miedo. Demasiado cerca para llegar tan lejos. Te separas, duele, lo que sea está cerca. Te besó al fin y al cabo. No fue sólo el momento y... la besaste al fin y al cabo. No fue en absoluto por culpa del momento. Lo odias pero te alegras de su miedo. Demasiado complicado.

Rose huye, huye de tu mirada al otro lado, pregunta lo que debería ser fácil.

-¿Cuál es tu flor favorita?

No es fácil contestar a eso. Es su salida fácil pero no es fácil para ti. Implica algo que quieres hacer y temes hacer.

-Es una flor difícil.

-¿Cómo puede una flor ser difícil? Vale que algunas son muy raras,-mira a los narcisos que parlotean confusos en la conversación rápida.

-...dijo Rose.

-¡Eh!

Te golpea la rodilla riendo. Te encanta su capacidad para seguir cualquier juego.

-Ven.

Te levantas y le tiendes la mano. Está a sólo unos metros de ahí. Le vas advirtiendo de que es posible que no la vea. No, no es pequeña, es difícil de ver, muchos no lo logran nunca, casi nadie salvo los señores del tiempo. Se hicieron estudios al respecto, nunca se llegó a una conclusión. Le dices que no tenga miedo a lo que pueda ver.

Tienes la curiosidad, te das cuenta ahora de que mucha curiosidad, sobre todo después de que absorbiese el corazón de la TARDIS y fuese capaz de ver el tiempo en su complejidad. Eso te lo callas.

Llegáis a la laguna y ahí está. Tu flor favorita. El emblema de Gallifrey que nunca pudo ser representado. El gran misterio que llenó bibliotecas ahora quemadas. Mantienes cogida su mano mientras indicas con la otra, atento a su expresión.

-Ahí. No sé lo que vas a ver, pero retira la mirada si duele o algo. No lo fuerces.

La está viendo. No hay búsqueda en su expresión, sólo confusión, casi horror. Le vuelves la cara hacia ti.

-No, déjalo. Lo siento, Rose, lo siento mucho. ¿Duele?

Niega con la cabeza. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, realmente te asusta. Te planteas por un instante, aterrorizado, borrarle el recuerdo. No tienes ni idea de lo que puede haber visto. Tú la entendiste desde la primera vez, no puedes saber lo que es para otros más que de oídas y lo que has oído es que puede dar dolor de cabeza a quienes no la ven o no logran entenderla, nada grave. Pero nunca antes que sepas la había visto un humano; quizá sea mucho peor. Estás a punto de echarte a llorar de pura rabia por ser tan estúpido. Pero de pronto su expresión es una sonrisa abierta.

-Es una flor atemporal. Es preciosa. No me extraña que sea tu favorita. ¿Es de tu planeta? Oye, ¿todo es así en tu planeta o algo?

Lo ha entendido. A la primera. Vuelve a mirarla, maravillada, probablemente del mismo modo que tú la estás mirando a ella.

-No, en absoluto, sólo... En realidad es rarísima y...nada más, nada más vivo, es así... Y...Rose, vuelve a decir que no eres brillante y...

Las cifras bailan en tu mente: sólo un 0.01265% de los "no Señores del tiempo" la entienden, el 54.3424% de los señores del tiempo precisaban preparación y largos periodos de observación antes de lograrlo, nunca antes que sepas la había visto un humano. Quizá sencillamente los humanos puedan. Da igual. Rose puede. Y se lo toma como si no importase.

-No sé, es como un... nenúfar gigante blanco y a la vez rosa y granate pero está cerrado y abierto y con los pétalos cayendo y sólo es un capullo y está saliendo del agua a la vez. Como una flor, pero atemporal. Muy bonita.-Te sonríe. Se encoge de hombros. -Y creo que da hambre y algo así como...

-Euforia, una euforia suave. Es el olor.

-No la huelo, pero sí siento eso. ¿Cómo se llama?¿Se da su nombre a la gente?

-¿Como Rose?

Asiente con interés.

La flor te está afectando como a ella, más probablemente, pero esa pregunta inicia el dolor ante los recuerdos.

-No. No es... No exactamente. No es un nombre propio.

-¿Qué entonces?

Aspiras hondo y fuerzas un poco la sonrisa, buscando palabras.

-Algo así como un apelativo cariñoso.

-Di su nombre.

El nombre se forma en tu mente, escuchado, dicho por ti. Cuando se hablaba de ella en Gallifrey, cuando se hablaba por hablar, se la llamaba La Flor. Se evitaba usarlo sin sentido.

-No creo que la TARDIS pueda traducirlo. No hay palabras en tu idioma.

Sientes que la sonrisa no da para disimular los recuerdos, las voces exactas. Y las tuyas de entonces.

-Dilo en tu idioma, me encantaría oírlo en tu idioma.

No quieres hacerlo. Sólo es una humana. Una humana de 20 años incapaz de entender lo que son recuerdos de 900 años de vida, incapaz. Sólo es una humana que aún a veces te mira con desconfianza sólo porque has cambiado de cuerpo. Da igual que vea La Flor, no sabe nada de lo que significa. Una humana de 20 años que puede saber del amor lo que demuestra que lo haya dejado todo atrás para seguirte. Y, no, esa última frase no debe leerse en ese sentido. No es más que una humana de 20 años. Pero es Rose. Te salvó la vida, pudo morir y lo sabía. Siempre dispuesta a luchar para salvar a otros, más que eso: Compadeció a un Dalek. Una humana tan estúpida que compadeció a un Dalek, tan empática que fue capaz de eso. Cuando se quedó encerrada, por tu propia mano, creyendo que iba a morir, sólo dijo "No es culpa tuya". Es Rose. No, cambio de cuestión. Sólo son palabras. Palabras muertas de un mundo muerto, lenguaje muerto. Nadie nunca más dirá en todo el universo ese nombre a no ser que tú lo hagas. No queda nadie más que entienda el significado de esa palabra. Eso hace que la palabra ya no exista, su sentido ya no exista. Es el árbol cayendo donde nadie puede escuchar. Nadie que pueda juzgarte por decírselo a ella, ninguna de esas personas que amaste son ya nada más que recuerdos. Sólo tú permaneces.

A tu lado Rose, nada más que una humana de veinte años que ahora no te mira a los ojos con esa duda y esa búsqueda, sólo con un deseo de entenderte. A pesar de la euforia, esa tristeza de empatía casi inconsciente. Mientras sus labios se mueven diciendo algo que apenas comprendes.

-Lo siento, Doctor. No... me he dado cuenta. Lo siento de verdad.

Acerca la mano, como si fuese a tocarte, pero no llega a hacerlo. Quizá la has mirado con odio, quizá con rabia, quizá como si fuese una estúpida humana de 20 años. Ella te mira con pura comprensión. Los ojos bailando un poco por el efecto de la flor, pero fijos en ti. Es Rose. Brillante, Rose. Estúpida Rose que no se dejó enviar a casa y volvió a salvarte. Sólo tú conoces ese nombre, ella sólo quiere escucharlo. ¿Qué importa nada? Los muertos que lo dijeron, los muertos que lo escucharon. Rose está viva, a tu lado.

-Tatse-us-agam-liubliu

Sabes que no se ha traducido. Es imposible. Rose sonríe con cariño, tristeza y casi agradecimiento. Sin entenderlo. Ahora sí se acerca a tocarte, una caricia en la mejilla. Por un instante dudas de estar llorando, pero no. Has resistido. Estás sonriendo, casi te sorprende, repitiéndolo.

-Tatse-us-agam-liubliu.

Piensas en explicárselo, el sentido: Constante-Variable, ser que permanece mientras cambia, que está por encima de su forma, de su tiempo, más allá, la sensación al mirar a un ser y verle completo, no lo que es: todo lo que ha sido y será. Es más que un apelativo cariñoso. Hay que sentirlo para decirlo. Nunca lo has dicho sin sentirlo y surge otra vez, es

-Tatse-us-agam-liubliu

Rose lo intenta, en una mezcla de cuidado y respeto. Suena fatal, tan torpe, tan fuera de tono y tan precioso.

-Tat-sé-us-ágam-liu-blíiu. Creo que no sé cantarlo. Tú lo dices, como cantando y la melodía no... Da igual, no sé. -Sonríe, se agarra a tu brazo, un beso en el hombro. Luego un abrazo a la cintura.

Lo repites, una vez tras otra, hasta que ya no está y suena a Rose.

Ella lo intenta, torpemente, sólo su voz diciendo nada. No lo siente. Te acaricia un poco con los pulgares en el costado, sonríe con timidez cada vez que lo intenta.

Y lo repites, una y otra vez, hasta que realmente parece haberse traducido, hasta que suena a Rose.

9.-PRECIOSA ARQUITECTURA SALTANDO EN PEDAZOS

Tanto buscarlo y ocurre un día cualquiera, de pronto. Una ráfaga, zas, como una estrella fugaz que quieres brille lenta para captarla del todo, grabarla en tu mente, pensarte el deseo. Sólo una ráfaga, zas, y sientes que has cambiado, ya está hecho, estás en otro lugar. Como un viaje en la TARDIS, pensarás después: abrir la puerta y ver otro mundo.

Estáis caminando por una calle cualquiera. El planeta se llama Sebaestopofanopouluús o alguna cosa parecida con más consonantes, no importa. Se lo has hecho repetir diez veces al Doctor aguantando la risa ante su expresión remarcando el acento, pero no te importa el nombre.

Se parece una calle cualquiera de una ciudad en la Tierra, salvo por las naves de colores y aspecto gomoso parecidas a submarinos en miniatura que flotan a un metro del suelo moviéndose a toda velocidad. Y la fantástica arquitectura, claro.

Camináis por la acera sin rumbo definido, admirando los edificios. Altos rascacielos que te recuerdan a palacios de cuento de hadas, castillos cubiertos de coral y, lo intentas pero no se te ocurre otro referente, castillos hinchables de feria.

El Doctor habla de la importancia de la arquitectura en el planeta. Al parecer son los tres estilos imperantes en esta ciudad. Los tres tienen nombres que te hacen reír y que el Doctor se niega a repetir fingiendo ofensa, lo que te hace reír aún más. Se explaya en su explicación sobre que pertenecen a tres decenas de siglos, cómo se construyeron, por qué, materiales. Es todo pasión, parece encantado.

Entonces cruza tu mente el deseo de lanzarte contra uno de los castillos hinchables, entrar incluso y probar a dar saltos contra las paredes. Un instante después sientes que no merecería la pena. El motivo parece tan tonto en principio...

Las calles casi están vacías, las aceras son anchas, apenas diez personas, humanos, caminan tranquilas por la misma acera. Una luz diáfana lo inunda todo, de las cúspides de los edificios a las pequeñas tiendas de objetos que no reconoces a ambos lados de la calle. Es bonito, es seguro, es amplio. Pero camináis pegados, chocando los hombros constantemente, cogidos de las manos. Es algo tonto, pero es motivo suficiente para renunciar al deseo de comprobar si la pared rebota.

Es como camináis, como habéis caminado siempre.

Es de ahí de donde surge, casi ni te das cuenta.

El se detiene, olfatea, mira al cielo.

-Va a llover. Pronto.

-¿El qué?

Te asalta el recuerdo de la última lluvia, eso sí da para alejarte de él y refugiarte bajo la cornisa más cercana mirando el cielo con temor. Te mira sorprendido.

-Agua, Rose, ¿qué si no?

-No te hagas el inocente.

Eran cucarachas y no, no importa que fuesen pequeñitas, la última vez que llovió llovieron cucarachas. Estáis en otro planeta, vale, pero por si acaso.

Ríe al atar cabos.

-¡Oh, Rose, cuatro bichos! Sólo cayeron cuatro bichos, reconoce que exageraste.

No consideras ni de lejos que exageraste y cuatro está muy por debajo del número que tuvo que retirar de tu pelo cuando volvisteis a la TARDIS, pero sonríes y apenas cuesta olvidarlo cuando se acerca tendiéndote la mano. Te mira a los ojos, ahora serio.

-Sólo agua, lo prometo.

Camináis de la mano, hombros chocando, de nuevo.

-¿No hay ningún planeta donde llueva algo realmente genial?

-¿Cómo qué?

-No sé, -ríes, -helado de fresa. Me podías haber llevado a un sitio en que lloviese helado de fresa en vez de cucarachas. Sólo es una idea, para cuando planees futuros viajes.

-¡Helado de fresa!- Se detiene y se vuelve hacia ti,-Oh, eso sería brillante, Rose, pringoso, pero brillante. No recuerdo ninguno,-observas su miríada de gestos, de sonrisa abierta a ceño fruncido tratando de recordar, nariz arrugada, cuello tensado y labio inferior saliente mientras deduce-pero, claro, eso no significa que no lo haya. Había un planeta, ¿dónde era?, llovía una cosa dulce, como nieve más bien, -chasquea la lengua contra el paladar como intentando recordar el sabor-algo así como algodón de azúcar. Pero no, helado no. Aunque la verdad, Rose, no le veo mucho sentido a que llueva helado de fresa, ¿sabes? Quiero decir...que no es muy lógico, ¿verdad?

Su rostro se detiene por fin, en una mirada irónica. Ahí sigue la ráfaga, cuando piensas "Esa es exactamente su mirada irónica...y me gusta".

-Oh, perdón. Había olvidado que sólo viajamos a lugares donde ocurren cosas muy lógicas.

Se echa a reír, justo cuando notas las primeras gotas de lluvia. Luego está ese gesto, abre aún más los ojos, como cuando recuerda algo importante.

-Ven, conozco un sitio, con suerte estamos en un año en el que exista.

Tira de ti y corréis de la mano riendo calle adelante hasta que tuerce en una esquina y os refugiáis bajo el toldo rayado en blanco y rojo de una heladería.

Miras los bajos de tus pantalones empapados, sus zapatillas empapadas, te sacudes el pelo, miras a través del cristal con curiosidad y entonces vuelves la mirada hacia él. Te está mirando a los ojos, sonriendo.

Y es el último destello de la ráfaga que querrías que durase aún más, aunque sabes que el deseo pedido a la estrella ya está ahí. Estalla en un "¿Qué miras tú, ojos preciosos?", no cabe nada más en tu mente. "Tú ojos preciosos. Mirada preciosa, sonrisa preciosa". Alargas las palabras al pensarlas queriendo que todo dure más, incapaz de saber cuánto está durando. Por lo que a ti respecta lleváis una eternidad mirándoos a los ojos, empapados, de pie bajo el toldo de una heladería en un planeta con nombre gracioso.

"Ahora sí", piensas cerrando los ojos un instante, "Ahora sí y para siempre". Sientes que es él, el que conoces desde hace un año aunque a través de los años. Lo "sabías", ahora lo "sientes". Ya no hace falta pensar, has dejado de buscarle detrás de ese rostro nuevo. Ya le has encontrado ahí, preciosa mirada, preciosa sonrisa, tan conocidas. Tan cercano. El Doctor, tú Doctor, el que conoces. Y quieres pensar, necesitas pensar, que el único "algo" que no reconoces en su expresión es algo nuevo: que él se ha dado cuenta de que ya está, de que se acabó el mirarle buscándole, le has encontrado, lo sientes.

Arruga la nariz un instante antes de hablar.

-Ponen paragüitas de papel en las copas de helado. Lo siento, es cuanto puedo ofrecerte.

El Doctor, manos cogidas, y sonrisa, y mirada, y el muy tonto ni siquiera es capaz de romper un momento así hablando: te dice eso, y te sigue mirando y sientes que vas a estallar. Vas a gritarle, a gritarle hasta que te quedes sin voz que le quieres. "Te quiero, te quiero y te quiero, tequierotequierotequiero", se hace un sitio entrando a trompicones y rebotando contra los "Preciosos ojos", y los "Preciosa mirada", y los "Preciosa sonrisa", y preciosas arrugas al sonreír, y pecas, y nariz arrugándose, y preciosos labios diciendo "paragüitas" y diciendo "Rose" cuando te abraza, probablemente intuyendo que si no lo hace le vas a besar pero ya. ¡Pero ya! O, como poco, a gritarle que le quieres tan fuerte que rompas todos los cristales de todos los edificios, preciosa arquitectura y lo que él quiera de tres decenas de siglos saltando en pedazos porque tú le quieres.

Pero es el Doctor, vaya si lo es, y no puede dejarlo ahí, tan lejos, tiene que dar un paso más hacia delante...

-Así que lluvia de helados de fresa, ¿eh Rose? Es una idea...

Tiene que dar un paso más y susurrar remarcando las sílabas en tu oído.

-Fan-tás-ti-ca.

Seguro que hay mejores helados de fresa en el Universo, seguro que hay lugares donde la luz atraviesa las cristaleras inundándolo todo de modo más bello, seguro que hay músicas mejores que las que interpreta la banda en una esquina del local, seguro que hay lugares en que la lluvia es más bonita o sabrosa. Seguro que no siempre te vas a sentir tan bien, seguro que llorarás y seguro que más de una vez llorarás por lo que sientes por él. Seguro que discutiréis y os haréis daño otra vez, seguro que te sentirás insegura y dudarás de todo, seguro que volverás a tener miedo a perderle y a haberle perdido.

Seguro que él también.

Seguro que en algún lugar un pequeño cristal se ha roto por el grito en tu mente.

Seguro que él lo ha oído.

Es seguro que seguía sonriendo, mirándote.

Es seguro que le ha importado.

Y, no es que sepas gran cosa de lógica, pero ahí está la conclusión lógica de todo ello, pequeñito, susurrante, en algún lugar de tu mente, un "Seguro que él también me quiere".


	3. Chapter 3

10.-DOS PUNTOS: UNA ESFERA.

_Old enough to know who you are_

_Wise enough to carry the scars_

_It's easy to forget what you learned_

_Waiting for the thrill to return._

Seven worlds, Crowded house

Rose entra en la biblioteca.

Apenas levantas la mirada, no dices nada. Ella tampoco.

Un libro aún cerrado en tus manos, escogido al azar entre los miles que llenan las estanterías. Vuelves a perder la mirada en él.

Ella pone su mano sobre tu hombro y guarda silencio. Te mira un momento. Un nuevo rastro de dudas ahí desde que conoció a Sarah Jane.

Justo después, Reinette.

Te alegras de que lo sepa, es mejor que lo sepa. Que lo sepa sin entenderlo, mejor todavía. Casi quieres contárselo todo, cómo las besaste, el sentimiento aún reciente de Reinette bajo tus labios, el deseo, todo. Podrías haberte quedado allí, estancado en la Francia del XVIII, mirando las estrellas y pensando en la chica valiente más de treinta siglos adelante. Echándola de menos mientras Reinette se cansaba de ti, o de verte mirar las estrellas, y tú de vivir como un hombre. Reinette lo supo. Leyó tu mente, quizá lo habría sabido de todos modos. Y encontró el camino para que volvieses. Eso hace que duela aún más.

Rose ve el dolor, pone su mano sobre tu hombro y guarda silencio. Sin entender. Intenta consolarte mordiéndose el dolor de no saber cuál es su posición ahora.

"Nos dejas atrás. Esto sí que es ver el futuro", dijo al conocer a Sarah Jane.

Pues sí, los dejas atrás a veces. O fallas en los cálculos o hay sólo tres opciones: Dejarles atrás, que decidan quedarse atrás o que mueran. Tienes clarísimo el orden en que prefieres las tres posibilidades. Sarah Jane no quería quedarse atrás. Tuviste que hacerlo tú. Debías, dadas las circunstancias.

Sarah Jane... tan buenos tiempos. Fue difícil hacerlo.

Igual es tan simple como que no quieres comprobar a cuántas personas soportarías ver morir antes de que algo se rompa dentro y ya no quieras volver a acercarte a nadie.

Rose no puede entender eso. Te alegras por ella.

Rose sólo siente celos y que la dejaste atrás para salvar a Reinette.

Tenían la TARDIS, si no hubieses podido volver, les habría llevado a casa. A veces hay que tomar una decisión y a veces ninguna opción es fácil.

Casi acababas de decirle a Rose que no la dejarías atrás, a ella no. No lo pensaste, lo sentiste, salió solo, como lo hacen a veces las verdades: sin pedir permiso.

A ella no. Da miedo hasta qué punto lo dijiste en serio.

Luego rompiste tu palabra. Fue una de esas decisiones difíciles que hay que tomar. Querías, tenías que salvar a Reinette, fue una cuestión de responsabilidad. Fueron muchas cosas. Fue que viajar no es sólo un paseo: Hay que hacer lo que hay que hacer.

Sí, queriendo o sin querer, en todos los retorcidos significados de queriendo y sin querer, hay circunstancias en las que la dejarías atrás. La verdad que salió sola es que no lo harías sólo por voluntad propia.

Mejor que no lo entienda.

Otra cosa son los celos, piensas huyendo de pensar en lo irremediable. Ella está ahí y es mejor que no sigas pensando en eso. Así que otra cosa son los celos, que piense por lo que ha ocurrido que es menos importante. Humanos... Has cambiado de carácter, pero hay momentos en que no puedes evitar pensar: Estúpidos simios.

Porque es sencillo, casi geométricamente sencillo: Una circunferencia sólo precisa de dos puntos y el deseo de trazar una circunferencia. No cambia porque cualquiera de los puntos pertenezca o sea centro de otra circunferencia. Y ambos puntos pueden ser centro de una circunferencia que incluye al otro. Si se quiere, basta el deseo, se pueden hacer girar ambas circunferencias y formar esferas con lugares comunes en los que habitar, que compartir. Por supuesto, es inevitable que el volumen no común sea mayor. Inevitable que parte del volumen sea común a otras esferas distintas.

Tan sencillo que deseas hacerle un dibujo, coger papel y pluma y ponerte a trazar circunferencias, transformarlas en esferas: "Éste soy yo, ésta eres tú, y aquí estamos nosotros." Hacerle un croquis de vuestra relación. Luego dibujarías el resto de esferas que incluyen parte de tu esfera, le pedirías que ella dibujase las suyas (a esas alturas te estaría mirando como si estuvieses loco y partiéndose de risa, quizá es tan buena idea como parece). "Pero, ves, Rose: Nosotros somos nosotros por más esferas que te incluyan y me incluyan". ¡Tan sencillo!

Luego te callarías, eso sí, que una parte de ti quiere a veces quedarse quietecito en uno de esos lugares comunes. Soñando un para siempre que nunca es. El Nosotros, el vuestro, tan cálido y brillante. Pero sabes que los centros se mueven, las esferas giran y se pierden unas a otras, son atraídas, absorbidas, por otras esferas. Sabes que los lugares comunes cambian, se transforman en lugares fríos y oscuros. El precioso dibujo de esferas se hace tinta ardiendo en dolor.

Aunque siguieses el loco sueño, aunque te quedases quieto, incluso aunque ella se quedase quieta a tu lado, podría ocurrir eso. Sabes de qué va. Frío, y cansancio, y oscuridad y demasiado dolor.

Esferas demasiado distintas, lugares comunes llenos de brechas, y choques y no comprender.

Por eso Mickey.

No puedes pretender que Rose lo entienda y esa brecha saltará pronto.

Deseabas que Sarah Jane viniese, intentarlo, después de tanto tiempo querías el nosotros que fue o el que sería ahora, claro que no lo mismo. Pero te alegraste infinitamente de que tuviese una vida a la que pertenecer. Un buen motivo para no seguirte de nuevo.

Deseabas que Reinette viniese, darle algo más, el sueño de ver otro mundo.

El fondo es tan simple como que siempre deseas mantener las esferas, hasta las imposibles. Los lugares comunes con amor, o calor, o ardientes, o interesantes, o llenos de cosas por descubrir, todos. Todos los Nosotros posibles. Va contigo, es como eres.

El único consuelo ahora, aparte de la mano de Rose en tu hombro, es que existió. Y lo que existió existirá siempre. Ese es el único pequeño, frustrante, "siempre" en el que crees. La ayudaste, hiciste lo que pudiste. Ya está.

Duele horrores, cómo no, el vacío dejado por cada esfera, nunca se vuelve a llenar del todo, queda cosido por el tonto "Siempre habrá existido".

Pero hay esferas y esferas, nosotros y nosotros, siempre distinto, vacíos y vacíos.

Sabes ya que lo de Rose es un Nosotros de los fuertes, de los que rasgan y destrozan al separarse creando vacíos tan dolorosos que deshacen lo que eres. Sabes que no puedes saberlo del todo, será peor de lo que imaginas. El dibujo en tu mente, latiendo fuerte en los lugares comunes. No, no abandonarás a Rose, no la dejarás atrás, no por voluntad propia. Sin embargo ocurren cosas.

Irónico: El futuro de la propia línea temporal es absolutamente desconocido.

Le coges la mano de tu hombro y se la aprietas. Sonríe, mirándote con comprensión, preciosa. Le construirías un "Para siempre" a su sonrisa si supieses hacer lo único que no sabes: Detener el tiempo.

Ocurren cosas. Rose merece un lugar al que volver, por lo que pueda ocurrir.

11.-YA, ¿Y?

Dormís en la misma cama y eso es todo. Agradable y doloroso a la vez, cómodo y extraño. No es que desees más en realidad, dolió un poco en su momento pero casi agradeces que te rechazase. Su delicado "No te lo tomes a mal, Rose. Quizá...quizá cuando las cosas estén más claras." "¿Es por él?," contestaste, "porque no estamos juntos ni nada". Mickey sonrió y ya no fue tan delicado, o quizá lo fue todo lo que pudo. "Ya, ¿y?"

Cada momento que pasas junto a ambos entiendes un poco más esas dos palabras. Te duelen un poco menos, vas comprendiendo cuánto debe dolerle a él lo que había tras ellas.

No es que os tomaseis las cosas antes como si estuvieseis perdidamente enamorados. Nunca fue ése el motivo y, aunque de aquella no te parases a pensarlo demasiado, como tantas otras cosas, ahora lo tienes muy claro. El tema era que estabais bien juntos, que os llevabais bien, una relación que funcionaba de maravilla esencialmente por el cariño que os teníais. Ahora el sentimiento es el mismo, estás segura de que por su parte también, pero esperar que algo sea como antes es absurdo. Realmente Mickey fue delicado: Las cosas ya están claras.

Aquel sencillo "Ya, ¿y?". No es un tema de infidelidad, de lo que ha ocurrido con el Doctor, si fuiste detrás de Jack, o aquel otro tío estúpido con el que ahora te alegras de no haber llegado a nada. No es que Mickey estuviese con otra chica. No es siquiera, y eso reconoces que podría pesar bastante, que le dejases atrás una y otra vez.

Es el "Ya, ¿y?" Es que Mickey estaba encantado de ser tu novio aunque en el fondo los dos supieseis que erais esencialmente amigos, pero ser la opción fácil para ti cuando para él sigues siendo la opción deseada, marca una desigualdad que él no quiere.

Agradeces que te rechazase: tú tampoco.

Dormís juntos sin embargo, preguntando a tientas en ocasiones si uno u otro prefiere que no sea así. Dejando morir la pregunta en un gesto de negación y una sonrisa. Es agradable, quedaros dormidos hablando de todo y de nada. Callando la inmensa sensación de pérdida, por todas las veces que deseasteis esta situación, tantísimas ganas, y no pudisteis tenerla. El repetido "Quédate a dormir-No puedo" después de hacer el amor. El trabajo al día siguiente, mamá esperando en casa, las horas, las normas y todas esas cosas diluidas en la nada ahora, que resulta tan fácil y no por eso (ahí es donde duele) no es lo mismo. No hay tantísimas ganas.

Una vez la pregunta típica fue más allá. Te dijo: "Sólo dime que no es por ponerle celoso o alguna tontería así. No lo digo por mí, Rose, pero... Me da que eso no va a funcionar. No seas tonta, no hagas algo así." Le juraste que no, y agradeciste para tus adentros la pregunta porque supiste entonces que le estabas diciendo la verdad, que por más que la idea había rondado tu mente no era el motivo. El motivo sólo es que aún resulta agradable tener cerca a Mickey. La seguridad y la calma que arrastra el haber estado aún más juntos puede a la incomodidad de si un abrazo o una caricia van a ser demasiado.

Te callas, por supuesto, otras cosas más oscuras. Te callas la sensación a veces, cuando él se ha quedado ya dormido, de que sois dos seres varados en esa pequeña habitación, los dos humanos que no pertenecen a la TARDIS, abrazándoos en la oscuridad. Te callas que el motivo de que salgas en medio de su sueño no es tan sólo que no puedas dormir. Tiene algo de culpabilidad, de no soportar estar pensando en el Doctor con Mickey tumbado a tu lado.

Te callas muchas cosas mientras sientes que ambos las saben.

Mickey se despierta por lo general cuando sales llorando y gritando de otra pesadilla. Te abraza, te acaricia el pelo, te repite su "Vamos, Rose, cariño, ya pasó. Estás aquí conmigo. Probablemente estemos a punto de estamparnos contra un planeta sin nombre pero aparte de eso todo está bien". Te ríes, te dejas abrazar y todo está bien. Te pregunta si quieres contarle qué ocurría, y niegas. Un falso "Para qué recordarlo", como si lo pudieses olvidar. Luego esperas a que se duerma y vas a hablar con el Doctor.

Recorres los pasillos de la TARDIS buscándole, con un tonto miedo al silencio, con miedo a que no esté, a que esté durmiendo su poco tiempo necesario. Te paras si acaso ante su habitación de dormir, la puerta entreabierta en general, su respiración. A veces cerrada y tú sin querer saber por qué.

Muriéndote por entrar a descubrir por qué.

Esta vez ni siquiera ha habido pesadilla. Mickey dormía, tú pensabas en el Doctor y sales a buscarle. Está en el puente de mando, sentado en una postura imposible junto a la consola mientras lee una esfera gomosa, variante de libro en algunos planetas.

-Eh, Rose.-Te dice sin mirarte, con el ceño fruncido y el índice levantado.-Un momento, sólo un momento. Está a punto de...

De pronto lanza la esfera al suelo y te mira con una mezcla de disgusto e impotencia.

-¡Malditos necrosoronimanos! Siempre la misma historia. Tenía....tenía que haberse lanzado a por...¿cuál sería la palabra? Ello, llamémosle ello. Tenía que haberse lanzado a por "Ello" y llevarle a su cápsula de interiorización e....interiorizarle. Pero siempre cargan el drama, siempre tiene que ser todo terrible y ocurrir algo. Ni siquiera sé por qué los sigo leyendo.

Recoges la esfera del suelo riendo, la miras como si realmente pudiese ayudarte a entender de qué está hablando.

-¿Romance, mecánica,... pornografía?

-Quien lo escribe cree que romance, a ti te sonaría a mecánica, quizá, y-grita a la esfera en tu mano- yo considero realmente que debería acabar en pornografía. -Te mira y se encoge de hombros. -Pero ellos son así. Adoran los finales apoteósicamente dramáticos.

Sonríe mientras te partes de risa ante la idea de que se ponga así por una novela romántica.

-¿Por qué estabas leyendo aquí?-acabas preguntando casi un poco incómoda ante su mirada mantenida.

-Oh, la TARDIS está rara. No te preocupes, estamos en un lugar seguro, pero está un poco rara-mira la pantalla con curiosidad, da un par de martillazos y mueve un par de esferas- y no quería dejarla sola.

Te preguntas cómo se puede tener el concepto de dejar sola a una nave dentro de la que estás, pero al fin y al cabo tampoco pretendes entender qué demonios es una cápsula de interiorización aunque te lo explicase.

Te sientas a su lado sobre el reborde de la consola.

-Os encantará este sitio. Podemos salir en cuanto Mickey se despierte. ¡Oh, Rose, pies!

Estás descalza, las zapatillas no aparecían y no querías encender la luz ni hacer ruido. Te das cuenta ahora de que tienes los pies helados y enrojecidos. Te los coge y empieza a frotarlos.

-Tampoco es que seas tú el colmo del calor.

-Fricción, Rose. Fricción, calor. Dame tiempo.

Le observas, ahora absolutamente volcado en calentarte los pies, les echa el aliento, vuelve a frotar, masajea despacio. Tú piensas "Fricción, Doctor, electricidad. No hace falta ni que me des tiempo".

Empieza a crecer una intensa sensación de fastidio y rabia, por todo. Su seguridad al decir que el sitio os encantará, da igual que acierte cada vez que lo dice, te fastidia su seguridad. La mezcla de intimidad, ternura y no darle importancia en lo que está haciendo. El hecho de que te estás excitando y la odiosa idea de que él puede notarlo siempre, siempre, siempre que ocurre. Podía haber decidido incluir entre todas las cosas que no te ha contado lo del sentido del olfato hiperdesarrollado. Habrías acabado descubriéndolo, claro, como otras cosas. Lo mismo todavía te lame los pies para comprobar si han alcanzado la temperatura óptima. Eso sí, sin ningún tipo de connotación sexual por su parte.

Fastidio y rabia. Estás ahí porque no podías soportar seguir en la cama con Mickey al lado mientras te preguntabas hasta qué punto el sexo sería distinto con ese nuevo cuerpo, los nuevos labios,... Ni siquiera tienes claro si puedes considerar que has tenido sexo con él. Da igual, porque tu pie derecho está donde nadie lo habría dejado si le importase el tema. La rabia puede al fastidio y lo sueltas, lo sueltas sin más, la pregunta que te has mordido está saliendo de tus labios y ya está.

-¿Por qué invitaste a Mickey esta vez?

Retira la mirada de tus pies por primera vez desde que empezó. Preocupado e interrogante.

-Pensé que...todo iba bien entre vosotros.

-¿Por eso le invitaste?¿Es que las otras veces pensaste que las cosas no iban bien entre nosotros?

Sientes que la rabia es excesiva, pero no puedes ocultarla. Se ha despistado de lo que estaba haciendo, ahora es un masaje suave, inconsciente, caricia pura, como si intentase calmarte. Quieres retirar los pies pero no se mueven.

-No, me refería a ahora. Pensé que estabais bien.-Se encoge de hombros-Además, es agradable, te quiere, le quieres, pensé que estaríamos bien. Pensé que estabais bien.

No vas a darle el gusto de saber si va bien o va mal, si lo hacéis o no, si seguís juntos. No vas a darle el gusto de saber cosas que no le importan lo más mínimo.

-Nadie está diciendo que estemos mal, sólo...

De pronto suelta tus pies, los empuja y los deja caer de su regazo, te mira fijamente, como queriendo decir algo importantísimo.

-Deja los pies ahí y, Rose, deja el tema.

Algo en su mirada apaga la rabia pero hace crecer la curiosidad.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo preguntarte el motivo de que no dejases a Mickey venir con nosotros las otras veces y esta sí?

-Rose, cambié de opinión, tengo mis motivos, no es asunto tuyo. Y deja el tema,-susurra con la misma mirada que no entiendes.

-Pero ¿por qué?

Entonces escuchas la voz de Mickey, y todo cuadra a la vez.

-Yo le pedí que lo dijese. Le pedí que no me dejase venir y le pedí que no te lo contase. No quería que pensases que no me atrevía.

La mirada de compasión del Doctor a Mickey, Mickey mirándote a ti mitad vergüenza mitad decepción. Tienes ganas de llorar y la única respuesta que no querías.

-Gracias, Doctor.

-Lo siento, Mickey.

-No importa. Ya no importa.

Os mira a ambos, como a punto de deciros demasiado.

-Creo, honestamente creo que..., -pero niega con la cabeza y sonríe con desdén sin acabar la frase. Quieres decir algo antes de que se vaya, pero no te salen las palabras, no sabes qué.

-He metido la pata un poco, ¿no?

Se levanta y te besa la frente.

-No lo sabías. Quizá sea buena idea que vayas a hablar con él, a decirle que el motivo de esta conversación no es que ninguno de los dos queramos que se vaya. Porque no lo es.

Lo afirma, simplemente lo afirma. Vuelve a centrarse en la pantalla, casi ignorándote.

-No.

No, el motivo era si lo hizo para mantenerte alejada de él. Ahora no hay lugar para preguntarlo. Ya has metido demasiado la pata.

-Doctor, yo...

-Ve, en serio. Aunque te cueste, explícaselo.

No sabes qué. Vuelve la sensación de que ambos saben más que tú qué es lo que sientes.

Así que caminas descalza, sintiendo que mereces el frío, a contarle a Mickey mentiras sobre que no entendías por qué no le había invitado antes y que la conversación salió de la nada; casi casi es cierto. Que le quieres ahí y el Doctor también. No sabes si es cierto.

Mickey vuelve a sonreír con desgana y a dejar frases sin acabar.

Todas suenan a "Ten cuidado, Rose. No sabes dónde te estás metiendo".

12.-NO SE LLORA MIENTRAS SE ATRAVIESA UNA FISURA DIMENSIONAL

Conducir la TARDIS es complejo. Te has hecho a ello pero es complejo.

Por mucha experiencia acumulada que tengas, está diseñada para ser conducida por seis. Eso implica un montón de carreras, saltos, giros de cintura, alargar los brazos, medio tumbarte sobre la consola vigilando no empujar con el pecho ningún mando, o medio tumbarte con los brazos en cruz en dos mandos mientras empujas con el pecho otro. Conducir la TARDIS haciéndola cruzar una fisura entre dos universos paralelos añade a todo lo anterior tener en cuenta en todo momento los parámetros de estabilidad de la nave, una precisión extrema para no chocar con los límites de la fisura y tener que controlar tu nerviosismo por el peligro. Conducir la TARDIS solo, mientras cruza una fisura entre dos universos paralelos, con la energía a punto de acabarse, sabiendo que os quedareis colgados en el universo equivocado si se acaba antes de cruzar, mientras intentas abrazar al mismo tiempo a Rose, que llora inconsolable, y con las lágrimas nublándote la visión es de esas pocas cosas con las que no puedes.

No puedes. Y realmente tienes que hacerlo.

Corres un cuarto de circunferencia pulsando los cuatro botones de estabilización cinética para que el arrastre no fuerce la velocidad. Llegas hasta ella y colocas un brazo a cada lado de su cuerpo, arreglándotelas para abrazarla mientras pulsas el botón de seguridad que refuerza el escudo.

-Rose, por favor, por favor. Fisura, energía. Sé que es terrible pero por favor deja de llorar. Piensa en algo bonito y cálmate.

-Como voy a...calmarme si...¡Mickey y mi padre!

Giras su cuerpo para que mire a la consola, apuntas cuatro botones, serían demasiadas carreras: estabilización de transformación de energía cinético-potencial, retardo de la constante de Kasi, amortiguación centrífuga y amortiguación entrópica grave.

-Uno, dos, tres y cuatro. ¿Vale? Cuando diga esos números aprietas cada uno de ellos. ¿Vale?

-¡Vale!

Es un alarido roto en otro arranque de llanto cargado de suspiros mientras golpea el suelo con el pie, todo rabia. Ya estás al otro lado de la consola y la pantalla dice que la energía probablemente aguante, teniendo en cuenta la distancia.

-Uno.

Te secas las lágrimas con la manga a medio movimiento para teclear un reajuste de coordenadas.

-Dos.

Te fuerzas a centrarte en los cálculos mientras la emotividad contagiada por Rose te hace desear dejarte caer al suelo y llorar. Otro ligero incremento potencial.

-Tres.

No es necesario entrar en un tiempo determinado ni en un lugar determinado, pero no puedes separarte de la pantalla. Hay que controlar al menos los lapsos para no salirte antes de la formación del universo, con la problemática gravitatoria que implicaría caer demasiado cerca de la masa, ni entrar en ninguno de los puntos cercanos a agujeros negros o en mitad de una estrella. Hay muchos parámetros de posición y tiempo que puedes modificar después de entrar, pero tienes que entrar en un lugar en el que sea posible modificarlos. La manga de nuevo.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decirme que piense en algo bonito?! ¿Cómo has podido...?

Otro estallido de suspiros ahogados y lamentos.

-Cuatro, Rose. ¡Cuatro!

-¡Hecho!,-grita con rabia.

Te calma un poco escucharla pero no basta. Ya es una simple cuestión de lágrimas, sólo tiene que calmarse lo suficiente para que tú no llores.

Tampoco es mucho pedirle mientras atraviesas una fisura.

-¡Porque no puedo hacer esto llorando! ¡No veo! Ven, Rose, ven junto a mí.

La quieres a tu lado, temes que no se agarre con fuerza.

Ya estáis muy cerca, 93 segundos, tecleas a ciegas el nuevo reajuste, un movimiento rápido de dedos bajo tus ojos, mirada fija en la pantalla nebulosa, va a salir bien. Tiene que salir bien. Sientes a Rose al lado, un último suspiro de llanto antes de que pronuncie casi de forma comprensible.

-Pero, ¿tú por qué lloras?

No puedes mirarla ahora, te das cuenta a 28 segundos, saltas al otro lado de la consola

-¡Ahrg, el control gravitatorio interno saltará en el paso si no...!

Un botón más. Vuelves a su lado, mirada en la pantalla.

-Eso es, Rose. Preocupate por mí, preocúpate de lo preocupado que estoy.-Afinamiento de coordenadas, nueva reducción de velocidad.-Preocúpate, ten miedo. El miedo está bien ahora. -Pequeño incremento de energía en el control de estabilidad, estáis muy cerca, aguantará.-Piensa que pronto estarás tomando el té con mamá. Y agárrate fuerte, Rose. Agárrate con todas tus fuerzas.

Colocas su mano más cercana en un agarre, ves de reojo cómo se agarra con la otra. Tú de nuevo a los mandos, metes un pie haciendo palanca en un saliente para sostenerte, los codos venciendo la fuerza centrífuga. Aceleración máxima nada más atravesar la fisura. Los niveles de energía aumentando lentamente. Respiras hondo. Siglo 9.

-Buena puntería, no está mal.-En algún lugar cerca de Tanhaussen, seguro.

El temblor de la TARDIS cesa en cuanto marcas una reducción progresiva de potencia, ya estáis lo bastante lejos de la fisura para caer y hay que detenerse para cerrarla. Eso te da unos segundo para mirar a Rose, aún aferrada al borde de la consola. Se vuelve hacia ti asustada y le sonríes.

-Estamos vivos, Rose. Vivos, en el universo correcto, después de atravesar una fisura dimensional mientras pensábamos en el té de Jackie. Es uno de esos pocos momentos apropiados para pronunciar la palabra "Increíble".

La abrazas tan fuerte que por un instante piensas que el motivo de que vuelva a llorar es que le estás haciendo daño.

-Yo no quiero...estar...en el universo correcto...

El suspiro de desesperación que sueltas te haría sentir culpable si no fuese porque te estás callando gritarle "No se llora cuando se está atravesando una fisura dimensional, Rose. ¡No se llora!" Pero ella no tiene culpa de tu empatía y tampoco es momento para discutir teniendo en cuenta que debes cerrar la fisura cuanto antes.

Así que durante un par de minutos te resistes a dejarte arrastrar de nuevo por su desolación contagiosa pensando en lo gracioso que es lo que está ocurriendo. Es como ser un canguro. No tiene nada de cómodo ni fácil cerrar una fisura mientras arrastras a Rose en tus brazos, llorando inconsolable sobre tu hombro, pero comparado con lo anterior no es para tanto. De un lado a otro, haciendo que te siga con un brazo rodeando su cintura, algún que otro, "Ven, ven, ven, aquí, eso es", la sueltas un momento para mover los mandos, le frotas la espalda, "Sí, Rose, lo sé, déjalo salir". "Un poco a la izquierda, Rose, mi izquierda, cielo." Pero ya está. Fisura cerrada. Rose aún gimiendo contra tu cuello.

-Ya está, cerrado.-La separas para mirarla a los ojos y decirle lo único que de verdad puede ayudar.-Rose, Jackie está viva en este universo. Tu verdadera madre está viva y vamos a verla, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Qué mierda es ésta en la que ningún maldito universo está bien del todo?

Esa frase sí le sale de un tirón.

-Es la realidad. Podemos viajar a través del tiempo, se podía viajar a través de universos paralelos, pero la realidad siempre es la realidad.

-Pues apesta.

-Bueno, un poco.

Ríe entre lágrimas. No es momento para decirle que ya lo sabía ni explicarle hasta qué punto tú, que has perdido a toda tu especie, estás de acuerdo con ese principio simple en extremo: Apesta. No es momento para nada salvo esperar a que la TARDIS se recupere un poco y poner rumbo a casa de Jackie. Y abrazarla mientras.

Más de 900 años de vida, más soledad y tristeza de las que puedes abarcar en un sólo pensamiento, todas las pérdidas, todas las muertes, todos los seres que murieron entre tus brazos y aún así: Rose llorando de esta manera es algo tan demoledor que sabes que, ni aunque hubieses podido acostumbrarte al dolor, dejaría de serlo.

Te dejas arrastrar por ella al suelo, debajo de la consola, como si intentase protegerse de todo. Se acurruca entre tus brazos. Ya no hay peligro para evitarlo: dejas que te contagie su sentimiento de pérdida. Demasiado reconocible y no por ello menos doloroso. Al contrario.

Permanecéis ahí, ni siquiera sabes si es el llanto y desolación de Rose lo que te hace sentir que colgados en medio de un universo frío. Suele ser un hecho, pero no suele ser un sentimiento. Poco a poco, los suspiros y gemidos se vuelven quejas y preguntas. Una risa nerviosa cuando te pide un pañuelo. Repites una y otra vez todas las realidades que entiendes no comprenda: Que no era su padre quien rechazó venirse con ella, era un hombre que nunca había tenido una hija y acababa de conocerla, que su verdadera madre está viva, se lo prometes, que Mickey tomó su propia decisión al quedarse y ella debe respetarlo.

Ya no llora, se suena la nariz rompiendo el que era un largo silencio, se humedece los labios y evita tu mirada cuando dice.

-Vale, pero me siento abandonada. ¿Vale?. Muy sola.

Aunque ella ha parado, las lágrimas queman en tus ojos.

-Yo estoy aquí.

Extraña la seguridad con que pronuncia las palabras, apenas puedes ver sus ojos entre los párpados hinchados.

-No es esa la cuestión.

Te esfuerzas en sonreír, ella en reflejar la sonrisa.

-Lo sé.

-Sé que estás aquí. No es eso.

-Lo sé.

Lo lamentas. Nada de lo que has dicho, sólo no controlarte lo suficiente para que ella no sintiese que ya no la estabas consolando sino buscando que te consolase.

-Y yo también estoy aquí y me alegro de estar en el universo correcto, dimensión... lugar.

Coge tu cara en sus manos, arrastrando las lágrimas que no debieron caer con una ternura infinita.

Te planteas mentirle, quitarle importancia, decir algo superficial sobre que es un retardo de la empatía, pero estás tan triste que no hay fuerzas ni ganas ni nada tras lo que esconderse.

-Contigo,-susurra ya sobre tus labios.

Un beso suave hasta que deja de serlo. Ni sabes de dónde sacas las fuerzas para detenerla, deteneros. No ahora, da igual el consuelo que pudiese implicar para ambos, no así. No así. Rompes el beso y, frente contra frente, niegas con la cabeza en un movimiento casi imperceptible, ella asiente del mismo modo. Te acaricia los labios, se separa y te mira. De nuevo la misma seguridad que choca en la chica que se desmoronaba en llanto entre tus brazos hace nada.

-Doctor, quiero que me lleves al otro lado del universo. Té con mamá. Ahí es donde quiero ir.

Sonríes, de pie en un salto, te colocas las gafas y pones en marcha la TARDIS. Rose habla de cambiarse y lavarse, no puede presentarse en casa en ese estado. Una última sonrisa antes de desaparecer tras la esquina del pasillo. Tú dejas que la tuya se desvanezca.

Un viaje al siglo 21, Tierra, no da para captar toda tu atención. Repites una y otra vez: "Tenemos un problema, tienes un gran problema." No es cierta la comparación de que hay cosas más peligrosas que cruzar una fisura dimensional con la visión nublada, pero hace gracia pensarlo. Es lo único con gracia de todo lo que estás pensando.

Lo que tú sientes, lo que ella siente, lo que sentís. El "nosotros" que tienes asentado en una concepción que sobrepasa lo que hagáis juntos, viajar juntos, estar juntos. El "nosotros" que en tu mente ya es algo superior a tiempos y espacios, hechos, suena a constante. Rose y tú, "nosotros", es algo que no puedes ver como otra cosa que no sea una constante.

Un gran problema, es humana, eres un señor del tiempo y todo lo demás. Pero va siendo hora de aceptarlo, las posibilidades de evolución del "nosotros" que puedes calcular, te empeñas en calcular como si fuese cualquier otra cosa, se reducen, confluyen en algo que sólo sabe a constante. Va siendo hora de aceptarlo. Te has forzado a una huida hacia delante respecto a lo que sientes, una irracional negación de lo que ella siente.

Un gran problema. A pesar de que te pueda el sentimiento y sonrías cuando pronuncias un Allons-y que no tiene nada que ver con poner en marcha la TARDIS.

El té con Jackie fue agradable. Muchas otras cosas más, pero agradable vale. Para tu sorpresa, apenas parecía querer matarte. Rose se las arregló para explicar su reticencia a dejar de abrazarla durante más de una hora sin contar la historia completa. Los ojos de Jackie pasaban de Rose a ti y vuelta otra vez, cargados de preocupación. Pero fue extremadamente paciente y comprensiva. Incluso fue capaz de encontrarle gracia a que, en una situación difícil (sin más explicaciones) sólo pensaseis en su té. Convenció a Rose para que se fuese a dormir.

Hubo un silencio más que incómodo cuando Jackie volvió al salón. Le mantuviste la mirada, esperando reproches. Ella respiró profundamente y habló por fin.

-Mantienes tu promesa de devolvérmela sana y salva pero, por si no lo habías entendido así: Sana y salva y sin que sufra demasiado. Sana y salva en todos los sentidos.

Pensaste que había mil cosas que contestar a eso. Cosas sobre la realidad que es realidad viajes a donde viajes, sobre cómo es imposible huir del dolor ya que allá donde vayas habrá dolor. Cruzó tu mente su marido, en otra dimensión, luchando por un mundo en que los humanos pudiesen seguir sintiendo y sufriendo en consecuencia. Todo cierto y todo basura a la hora de decírselo a Jackie.

Así que callaste. Intentaste encontrar otra cosa, algo con lo que poder ayudar.

Jackie se levantó, te dio las buenas noches con cierta rabia.

-Jackie.

Se detuvo a tu lado, mirándote fijamente.

-Todo lo que has hecho, Rose, todos estos años, toda su vida. Ha sido brillante.

-Ya lo sé,-rabia aún en su voz. Como si no tuvieses derecho a decírselo, quizá no lo tenías. Sólo que ése no era el mensaje.

-Ella también lo sabe.

Te apretó el hombro, retirando la mirada para que no la vieses llorar y repitió ya sin rabia

-Buenas noches, Doctor.

Decidiste volver a la TARDIS. No ya porque Jackie ni se molestase en ofrecerte una habitación, que también, sino por el deseo de estar solo, comprobar los posibles daños y luego lanzarte sobre tu preciosa cama y descansar un par de horas, quizá incluso más.

El sueño no llega. Intentas convencer a tu cuerpo de que se duerma, pero ni caso.

La sientes, en la puerta, Rose, dando pasos dubitativos, deteniéndose, como siempre. Dudas un instante hasta convencerte de que quizá lo necesita.

-Rose, entra, -dices de espaldas a ella.

-Si estabas durmiendo...no quería...

-Vamos, entra.

Te das cuenta de que estás desnudo. No tienes muy claro si eso tiene importancia pero probablemente la tenga.

-Mejor, sal, cierra la puerta y entra después cuando te lo diga.

Le sonríes tratando de provocarle confianza pero su cara sólo refleja que se siente una intrusa total. No hay tiempo para decir más antes de que cierre la puerta.

Te cuesta encontrar un pijama, tanto que te planteas ponerte el traje, pero aparece por fin. Te lo pones a toda velocidad y sales a abrir la puerta.

-Doctor, no quería molestarte, sólo...

-No pasa nada, sólo estaba ocultando los peluches, ya sabes, mi imagen de gran señor del tiempo y todo eso. No quiero dañarla.

Ella asiente aguantando la risa.

-Estabas desnudo.

-Sí, eso también.

Poca luz para saber si se sonroja. Baja la mirada y permanece en silencio esperando que tú hables. Sólo se te ocurren preguntas y estás seguro de que no las quiere.

Pesadillas, concluyes al fin y le coges la mano. Pesadillas que no quiere existan en su habitación de niña, donde lo más terrible era un monstruo en el armario y era fácil creer a Jackie cuando decía que no existía.

-Ven.

Tiras de ella hacia dentro de la habitación. Os sentáis en la cama cogidos de la mano en silencio. No incómodo pero intentas encontrar un tema de conversación, pura costumbre. Tu mente vagabundea en imágenes de Rose niña, todas las cosas que no te ha contado y quieres saber pero no preguntar. Ojalá no fuese una idea tan absolutamente obscena y reprobable meterte en su mente. No hay lugar para sentirse culpable por desearlo ya que ni te lo planteas, sólo imaginas. Rose niña vuelve a casa llorando tras caerse de la bicicleta, Rose llora porque le cortan el pelo, Rose se enamora tontamente de alguno de esos cantantes sin media estrofa decente y que no saben tocar la guitarra y llena sus carpetas de fotos. Canta sus canciones de "Te quiero, nena" a grito pelado en la habitación haciendo poses frente al espejo...

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Sólo dime que no fueron los Take that.

-¿Qué pasa con los Take that?,-suelta tan ofendida que parece no haberse dado cuenta de que lo que has dicho está fuera de lugar. -Todo el mundo se mete con los Take that. No veo qué tienen de malo los Take that.

-Te gustaban. Pues te vas a llevar una alegría...

-Sí, me gustaban, pseudo-punk de pacotilla, lo siento si me caigo de algún pedestal por eso.

Se contagia de tu risa antes de acabar la frase.

-¿A qué viene eso ahora?

-Pensaba...,-resoplas tratando de decidir qué decir y qué no, hacia dónde llevar la conversación y qué es mejor. Surge la idea de que a lo que ha venido es a hablar.-Pensaba en lo que me contaste sobre la vida de Mickey, lo de todas las cosas que no sé y que no pregunto.-Aligerarlo ahora.-Y así acabé pensando en si te gustarían los Take that.

En la penumbra puedes ver la tristeza en sus ojos y su sonrisa, su preciosa sonrisa triste.

-Mickey los odiaba.

Silencio de nuevo, quieres escuchar, no decir, pero Rose permanece en silencio mirando al vacío apenas sosteniendo tu mano. Sientes que tiene un escalofrío y eso te decide.

-Ven, vamos. -Te levantas, le haces levantarse y abres la cama.-Duerme conmigo.

-¿Por qué?

Temes un poco que no quiera pero no es eso lo que hay ahí, está sonriendo, sólo es juego.

-Pues porque quieres dormir y no puedes, quiero dormir y no puedo y, a pesar de que no sea aplicable a todos los parámetros, lo de que dos negativos hacen un positivo a menudo funciona.

Te metes en la cama y tiendes la mano. Rose se muerde el labio evitando una sonrisa. Resiste unos instantes sólo por resistir y luego salta riendo a tu lado.

-Cuéntame cosas. Cuéntame lo chachis que eran los Take that.

-En mi vida he pronunciado la palabra "Chachi".

Te da la espalda fingiendo ofensa, pero al momento tantea con cuidado para coger tu brazo y colocarlo alrededor de su cintura. Te acercas sin miedo, nada que tengas que controlar, no es el tema ahora. Es Rose en tu cama que te quiere cerca. La envuelves cuanto puedes. Te coge las manos sobre su estómago.

-Estás helado.

-Ten un poco de paciencia.

No puede entender el chiste pero ríe entre tus brazos, su olor llenándote.

-Cuéntame cosas, Rose.

Le das un beso suave en el hombro y cierras los ojos. Ella empieza a hablar. Quieres que te hable de ella, de la bicicleta, el corte de pelo, las fotos en las carpetas, pero habla de Mickey. Repite alguna de las cosas que te contó, pide perdón por repetirse y le dices que no importa ni lo más mínimo. Te habla de la música que le gustaba, de las películas que veían juntos y lo que él pensaba de ellas, te cuenta que no bailaba bien y que hacía una lasaña de espanto. Pasa de puntillas sobre la primera vez que se besaron y cambia de tema a no sabes qué actriz que le tenía obsesionado, se explaya en los defectos de la actriz. Te reirías si no implicase ya demasiado esfuerzo.

Casi estás dormido cuando susurra con la voz adormilada.

-Tiene bastante gracia, Doctor. No preguntes...Tiene bastante gracia...en tu cama hablando de Mickey...pensando en Mickey. No pregun...

No preguntas, casi se te escapa un "Lo sé" pero lo cierto es que no lo sabes, sólo imaginas. Otro beso en el hombro acaba con tus fuerzas, ni siquiera terminas el "Rose, dulces..."

Cuando abres los ojos te está acariciando la mejilla, una sonrisa dulce y un

-Tostadas, Doctor, tostadas, té, todo eso. Casa. Desayuno de los de verdad.

Sonríes contra la almohada indeciso entre abrir los ojos y verla o quedarte en el sueño. Vosotros en un campo de Gallifrey, uno de los inmensos campos de hierba blanca altísima con el cielo precioso del amanecer, cogidos de la mano. Rose sonriéndote y diciendo "Nosotros, nosotros, nosotros" en el compás del viento sobre la hierba.

No recuerdas ni quieres pararte a recordar el último sueño en calma. Sólo mantenerte en el que has tenido y disfrutar de que no importe haber despertado, porque es lo que hay, es igual de maravilloso.

Rose haciéndote cosquillas y repitiendo "Tostadas, tostadas, tostadas".


	4. Chapter 4

13.-EL RASTRO QUE DEJA LA HUIDA

_In time you'll find that some things _

_travel faster than light_

_In time you'll recognise that love is larger than life._

Faster than light, Neil Finn

Érase una vez, una chica a punto de ser atacada por maniquíes que habían cobrado vida. De pronto, un hombre de intensos ojos azules le cogió la mano y dijo: "¡Corre!"

Así empezó la historia que se continúa segundo a segundo con el hombre en el sillón de al lado. Ojos marrones, misma intensidad.

Nadie sabe cómo va a acabar. Nadie. Ni siquiera él, que tiene millones de líneas temporales bullendo en su mente. Habéis viajado a través del tiempo y estáis juntos en esa historia, y en no saber cómo va a acabar.

Antes del principio, la chica había vivido 19 años como los viven casi todas las chicas. Tierra, Londres, siglo XXI. Vulgares. Tampoco es que estuviesen mal, es sólo que... No, ahora ya no puedes valorarlos de forma justa.

Antes del principio, el hombre, que no era un hombre sino un señor del tiempo, había vivido 900 años nada vulgares, ni que tú puedas imaginar para valorar. En eso estáis separados.

Más de 900 años, 20. Señor del tiempo, humana. A veces pesa tanto que ahoga. No es que cueste estar en calma con él, como a veces piensas: Te cuesta estar en calma contigo. Empiezan las preguntas y el cómo va a acabar nuestra historia. Las dudas, el miedo, la distancia que os separa, se hacen presentes. Parecen llamar a la puerta; a menudo hay algo importantísimo que hacer y se las puede ignorar. Cuando hay calma no.

El Doctor no es "mayor", su edad está más allá de lo que puedes comprender. Tiene gracia que te fastidiaba que Mickey fuese mayor que tú.

En general lo olvidas, cuentas si acaso con lo que aparenta: cuarenta y tantos antes, treinta y tantos ahora, pero no los 900. Luego chocas contra el hecho, te suelta un "Hace un par de siglos yo estaba..." y tiene que explicar que no fue un viaje al XVIII cuando le preguntas qué demonios hacían ahí los dinosaurios. O conoces a una mujer que podría ser tu madre y que viajó con él cuando tenía tu edad. Tú has viajado en el tiempo, eso confunde más que el que te hable de épocas pasadas o de lugares lejanos.

Lo suyo no es tener pasado, es tener Historia. Una historia completa que da para llenar varias enciclopedias, y te llevaría toda la vida leerlas. Tú tenías un par de diarios con candado y en la mayoría de las páginas no hay más que sueños. En eso estáis muy separados.

Quieres saberlo todo de él, pero sería imposible. No es ya que evite hablar de su pasado a nivel personal, es que no habría tiempo para que te contase todo.

Aunque te gustaría, al menos que se abriese un poco. Porque le quieres, le quieres mucho, más de lo que pensabas se podía llegar a querer a alguien. Le quieres tanto que casi se parece a alguna de esas cosas que has vivido con él y no puedes comprender, no puedes ponerlo en palabras o en pensamientos, es como si fuese más grande de lo que eres, como si no cupiese dentro. Le quieres tanto que sientes que vas a estallar.

En parte sientes que le conoces. Siempre es cercano contigo. En parte sientes que te quiere. Pero no puede ser lo mismo para él. Ni tan nuevo ni tan único. 900 años.

¡Es que son 900! O sea, como desde la edad media o algo así. Más de 900 años, no, no hacía falta que te lo dijese, no es como para pensar que no ha "bailado" nunca.

Desde un punto de vista humano, se podría haber enamorado de por vida nueve veces, como poco.

Por más que lo desees, casi te alegras de que no os acostéis. ¡¿Cuánto sexo cabe en novecientos años?! Por lo poco que sabes, suena raro decir poco dado lo que ocurrió pero, vaya, es poco, él es un maldito genio, al menos en una cosa. No era lo que más deseabas y todo ocurrió muy rápido, pero... un maldito genio. Sí.

Piensas que igual por eso no quiso seguir, dijese lo que dijese. Igual fue que no quiso comprobar que no estabas a la altura. En realidad ni siquiera...

No, fin, ya está, se acabó. No vas a pensar en sexo con él delante, ni siquiera para morirte de complejo de inferioridad.

Intentas concentrarte en la historia que te está contando.

Unos seres que imaginas como peces de colores viajan de planeta en planeta, tres planetas. Puedes ver el triángulo luminoso que forman, a pesar de que van por ciclos, todos juntos, de un planeta a otro en su relato.

El Doctor abre la boca en sorpresa y levanta las manos abiertas a ambos lados de la cabeza, mimetizando la cara de mamá pez, que no es tal, al verlos llegar a través del cielo.

-Porque, aunque te parezca mentira, Rose, es como si nunca se lo esperasen. Y cada vez que sus miles de hijos vuelven atravesando el cielo se quedan así, -repite el gesto.-Todas reunidas en una especie de... playa, dejémoslo en playa, a la que van precisamente para reencontrarse con ellos, pero reaccionan como si no lo supiesen. Ni siquiera sé si lo saben, pero se quedan así, sorprendidas. Es adorable y... No me estás escuchando en absoluto, ¿verdad?

-Sí que te escucho, continúa.-Te esfuerzas en recordar por dónde iba la historia,-Ahora tienen que llegar al tercer planeta.

Parece algo reticente pero continúa. Al parecer es muy importante que entiendas que lo que atraviesan entre ambos planetas no son auroras boreales, pero te puedes quedar con esa imagen.

Es adorable. Con todas sus caras, con todos sus años. No entiendes cómo puede seguir teniendo esa pasión por todo.

Vale que viajar en la TARDIS es vivir de adrenalina, pero en estos pocos momentos en que eres consciente de su edad, de su historia interminable, lo primero que sorprende es la pasión. Aquello de "Todo es nuevo para mí, siempre. Nada es nunca igual." Luego están esos momentos en que se le oscurece la mirada y sientes que ha vivido demasiado, visto demasiado, sufrido demasiado.

La mirada que tenía cuando le preguntaste cómo podía no haberte hablado de Sarah Jane, si era así como actuaba, dejándoos atrás. Y por una vez, una de esas poquísimas veces, no huyó de hablar de sí mismo: "Ver envejecer y morir a alguien a quien..." y sabes que detrás iba un "quieres".

Te preguntas cuántos envejecieron y murieron ante sus ojos antes de que decidiese dejar atrás a Sarah Jane. Aún así es capaz de decir que a ti no te lo hará. Ni llegas al punto de preguntarte por qué a ti no. Sorprende que aún sea capaz siquiera de seguir arriesgándose a acercarse a alguien, a cogerle cariño.

Igual lo que le pasa es que tiene miedo a quererte. Igual en eso, aunque con motivos distintos, estáis también juntos.

"Envejecéis y morís. Yo tengo que seguir viviendo". No lo decía como si el saberlo le restase dolor. Se te ocurre que igual no se enamora, o que no quiere de verdad, o que se recupera pronto. Pero hablaba como si no se hubiese recuperado, en absoluto. Como si fuese una maldición que aceptar, aún en proceso de ser aceptada. La historia con Reinette dando vida a sus palabras.

Está claro que se sigue arriesgando.

Obvio que hay muchas cosas que un ser de más de novecientos años podría enseñarte. Te jode pensar que "a vivir el momento" pueda ser una de ellas.

Es como él vive. Ahora es como tú vives. Siempre hay un "Corre", "vamos", "mira". Atiende, disfruta, ayúdame, salva, protégete, lucha, diviértete. Aquí. Ahora.

Has viajado al pasado, al futuro, al otro lado del universo y más allá. Sin embargo todo ha sido un "Aquí, ahora".

Ahora. No pienses, actúa, decide, no pienses: Siente.

Siempre hacia delante. Es su modo de vida y es maravilloso. Es lo que quieres. Pero no quieres engañarte y sabes que el dolor está ahí. A veces deja escapar un destello de su soledad arrastrada, de todo lo que ha perdido, y te destroza verlo.

En esos momentos el "Siempre hacia delante" parece poco más que una huida hacia delante. Un intento desesperado de dejar las consecuencias en el camino, como una ráfaga tras algo que se mueve a la velocidad de la luz.

No se puede, sin embargo, ir lo bastante rápido para huir de ciertas cosas. Tú y él os mantenéis, seguís ahí cuando la lucha ha quedado atrás. Doloridos y sintiendo.

De cabeza a menudo a otra lucha, otro mundo que salvar. Si os quedáis en calma, con un sólo momento para pensar, aparece la mirada desolada, se pierde la sonrisa. El dolor es presente, es aquí y ahora.

Eso fue lo que ocurrió aquella vez. No lo habías pensado así, pero quizá la gran diferencia aquel día fue que no habíais salvado a nadie, no había nadie más, no había un mundo en peligro. Aquel día sólo estabais tú y él. Os salvó de una muerte segura, sólo a ti y a sí mismo.

Quizá por eso ocurrió. No buscasteis huida hacia delante en otro mundo que salvar: huisteis buscándoos el uno al otro. Quizá tenía razón. Odias pensarlo, pero quizá la tenía. Fue un intento de huir en sexo del dolor presente. Directo a tu vientre, casi comprobando que seguías viva. "La necesidad desesperada de sentirte". Eso lo arrastráis con vosotros, aunque viajéis más rápido que la luz.

La necesidad de aferraros el uno al otro, no es sólo aquello, no es esa la prueba, está en cada abrazo de reencuentro tras cada situación difícil. Es un sentimiento abrumador, va más allá, distinto, mezclado, del cariño o el amor que sientes por él, la sensación de estar viva y no estar sola, magnificada hasta lo imposible.

Ahí le entiendes de nuevo, sientes que es algo más que tenéis en común. Entiendes que se la juegue a sentir tanto dolor por la pérdida con tal de no estar solo. Vivir el momento, sentirlo todo, pero poder abrazar a alguien después.

Estáis juntos en eso.

-No me estás escuchando y no te vas a dormir, ¿verdad?

-¿Era lo que pretendías?, ¿que me durmiese?

-Necesitas dormir, y no puedes dormir. Estás cansada, hecha polvo.

-Tú también estás hecho polvo.

-Soy bueno en eso de no dormir.

Sonríe casi consiguiéndolo, que parezca que no te ha entendido. Pero está en su mirada, un "No sigas por ahí". Tan fuerte que le haces caso.

-Sí que te escucho.

-No lo hacías, te metes en ese cerebro tuyo y das vueltas. Y...ni siquiera sé a qué.

Dos preguntas resumiendo todo aquello a lo que das vueltas. No hay valor para una. Para tu sorpresa, sí lo hay para otra.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-¿Perdona?

14.-DIVERSAS DISYUNTIVAS EXTRAÑAS Y EXACTAS

Rose se irá, o la quieres demasiado. Es una disyuntiva extraña y exacta.

Sueles saberlo. Pronto. Quién va a abandonar y a quién tendrás que abandonar. Las muertes no son predecibles, nadie es perfecto.

Con Rose no lo sabes. Piensas ahora que se irá, prevés la posibilidad de su futuro de vuelta a la Tierra. Hará algo importante y minúsculo, de esas cosas en las que nadie repara. Ayudará a las personas. Enfermera, asistente social, psicóloga. Sabe escuchar, sabe ver a través, sabe entender. Si se va, tienes que acordarte de decírselo. Rose será una abuela que le contará a sus nietos historias fantásticas sobre ti, sus hijos se lo reprocharán.

Rose se irá. Se cansará de ti, se cansará de las normas, de no poder cambiar algunas cosas, se morirá de dolor con las muertes, se ahogará con la responsabilidad. Un día se acercará llorando y dirá "No puedo más. Me voy donde pueda ayudar sabiendo lo que hago". Y tú serás muy fuerte y dirás, "De acuerdo, Rose. Ha sido brillante." Como aquella vez, "Ten una vida fantástica".

O la quieres demasiado. Tanto que no puedes ver que no se irá, tanto que el miedo te vence y te ciega.

Rose se irá, porque tú serás incapaz de dejarla atrás.

-¿Por qué yo?,- se encoge de hombros, tranquila. -Podrías tener a cualquiera, no entiendo por qué yo.

Eres bueno en psicología, eres realmente bueno en psicología, insultantemente bueno. Sabes que a Rose le molesta lo bueno que eres en psicología. Por eso sientes el impulso de levantarte, tenderle la mano asintiendo y darle la enhorabuena por dejarte de piedra.

Sólo que te ha dejado de piedra y no das ni para eso.

-¿Tener a cualquiera?,- te da la risa. Tu concepto no es precisamente que la tienes. Ni siquiera cuando logras no plantearte si se irá.

-Sí. No sé, un físico cuántico o algo así estaría encantado y te entendería todo. Un guerrero valiente y arriesgado. Vale que nadie como tú, pero Jack, mismamente, Jack sabía un montón de cosas y estaba acostumbrado a viajar en el tiempo y era genial y sin embargo...

-No podíamos seguir con Jack, él tenía que arreglar cosas por su cuenta.-Mal tema, lo de Jack no te lo perdona. No te lo perdonas ni tú.-Y los físicos cuánticos no tienen ni idea y... ¡Rose!

-¿Qué? Doctor, lo que te estoy diciendo es muy lógico. ¿Por qué yo? No soy... nada especial, no sé de casi nada, no soy fuerte ni sabia, no soy particularmente inteligente. No estoy a...

El orgullo o el empeño en no llorar la cortan. Intuyes un "...a la altura".

Hay un principio fundamental en la lógica: La lógica puede llevar a conclusiones equivocadas y es complicadísimo explicar de forma lógica por qué son equivocadas.

Rose está siguiendo una lógica aplastante y equivocada.

Quizá Rose se vaya, quizá tú la quieras demasiado, pero desde luego no vas a permitir que se vaya por considerar que no está a la altura. No por semejante estupidez.

-Vamos a plantearlo de una forma sencilla: Estamos hablando aquí y ahora porque tú me salvaste la vida. Millones de personas sobrevivieron en la Tierra porque tú te lanzaste a salvarlos. La historia sigue su curso, los Sicorax no lograron nada, Nueva Nueva York, los cibermen,...

-Lo hiciste tú.

-No. Todo lo que hemos hecho, los dos, desde entonces, incluso todo lo que yo hiciese solo si te fueses, será posible gracias a lo que hiciste tú. Y eso es sólo un caso, sólo un momento en el tiempo, estoy simplificando mucho.

Esperas, con miedo y calma. Todo es más complicado y a la vez así de sencillo. Rose piensa y acaba sonriendo con desdén.

-Fue una casualidad.

-Sí, lo sé, tropezaste en una piedra y caíste contra el corazón de la TARDIS. Le puede pasar a cualquiera.

-Ni siquiera lo pensé.-Lo dice mordiéndose el labio, mintiendo, entre el orgullo y la inseguridad aún de haber hecho una pregunta que sabes le ha costado pronunciar.

-Sí que lo pensaste. Pero, vale, imaginemos que no lo pensaste. Más a mi favor. Por eso, Rose: Te sale sólo. Es como eres. Valiente. Inteligente. Fuerte.

Hay muchos adjetivos más: Empática, compasiva, entregada, brillante, maravillosa, divertida…, pero te esfuerzas en concretar

-No sabías que iba a hacer eso cuando me pediste que te acompañase la primera vez.

-Acababas de salvarme la vida. ¿No me digas que has llegado a ese punto en que ya no recuerdas cuántas vidas has salvado? O cuántas veces. De todos modos, menos mal que insistí.-Finges un escalofrío, casi cómodo ya.

-No seas condescendiente.

-Vale.

-También estuve a punto de cargarme el mundo.

-Ya, sí, bueno. Nadie es perfecto. Es cierto que podías hacerme un poco más de caso de vez en cuando... O siempre. Mejor siempre. Recuerda que estuviste a punto de cargarte el mundo la próxima vez que te pida por favor que no hagas algo.

Esperas, observándola, en silencio. Se retuerce el jersey como si quedase algo.

-Tengo miedo de que alguna vez no pueda,-susurra, como si se avergonzase, como si aún pensase que no está a la altura.-Tú o el mundo, demasiado.

Y vence, a la condescendencia, al cuidado, a todo. Te arrodillas frente a ella, apoyas los brazos sobre sus rodillas, buscas su mirada.

Hay tres cosas que decir: "Yo también tengo miedo a no poder", "Esto es así" y "Por favor, Rose, no te vayas". No, la última era "Puedes dejarlo si quieres, no tienes por qué, no es tu responsabilidad". Te ha pedido que no seas condescendiente: Todo eso ya lo sabe.

Así que sonríes, te tragas los miedos y vas al fondo del asunto. O algo así.

-¿Sabes, Rose? En realidad sólo te pedí que vinieses porque me caíste bien.

Se echa a reír. Apoya la frente contra la tuya. Por un momento crees que va a besarte.

No lo hace. Se separa y retira la mirada, colocándose tras ese límite que tú marcaste.

Sí, Rose se irá o tú la quieres demasiado.

Y, sí, el sexo con ella fue un gran error.

15.-EL AGUA AL OTRO LADO DE LA ARENA ARDIENDO

El sexo con Rose no fue precisamente una buena idea. Da igual lo que todo tu cuerpo y buena parte de tu mente digan al respecto. No lo fue. La buena idea era la otra, la buena idea fue la primera que tuviste, la buena idea era no llegar a tener sexo con Rose. Esa sí fue una gran idea.

Lástima que no ganase.

El deseo estaba ahí. Esas cosas pasan. Debiste verlo mucho antes, en ti y en ella. El primer paso para resistir el deseo es reconocer el deseo. Ese fue tu primer error. Si partes de la base de que fue, sería o será un error. Base de la todavía te cuesta partir. El todavía tiene un significado curioso aquí porque existe una importante evolución temporal en el tema y...

De cualquier modo, Rose estaba ahí y el deseo existía. Ocultándose bajo la necesidad de compartir, la necesidad de sentir, la compañía, su sonrisa, su olor, su personalidad, esa impresionante capacidad para comprender, el modo en que te aceptaba, sus abrazos, sus palabras.

Necesitabas tanto a alguien después de todo lo ocurrido, que encontrarla fue como llegar al agua tras atravesar una playa de arena ardiendo. No hacía olvidar, sólo calmaba. Mucho más que suficiente.

No serías la misma persona si no hubieses encontrado a Rose. No es ya que no estarías vivo, es que serías distinto.

Hasta ese punto llegan las cosas.

Ahí estabais. Viajando de un lugar a otro, de un momento a otro. Rose sonreía y te pegaba su alegría. La chica normal riendo y llorando, lanzándose con brazos abiertos a todo lo que quisieses mostrarle, todo emotividad, pasión, compasión, comprensión, tan viva que hacía daño mirarla. Tan poco dañada y a la vez tan capaz de sobreponerse al dolor, tan fuerte.

Haber acabado queriendo a muerte a Rose no se acerca siquiera a ser una sorpresa.

Era predecible. Lo sabías casi desde el primer momento. Arriesgado, tanto dolor potencial, sí, bueno, ¿y qué? No es ése el modo de ver las cosas. Te lanzaste de cabeza.

Rose, tan cerca. Al principio todo era una cuestión de compañía.

No sabes estar solo, va en la sangre, vienes de una cultura hecha de comunicación. Ningún Señor del tiempo sabe, ahora sabía, estar solo. Otra cosa es que tú estés muy por encima de la media, para rematar, y del percentil 99 igual también. Pero no estáis hechos para estar solos: La empatía carcome cuando no se usa, se vuelve algo oscuro, se traga todo; las ideas no son tan rápidas ni tan certeras cuando nadie escucha; la necesidad de querer se refleja contra sí misma y se transforma en soberbia; la necesidad de ser querido abre grietas en la ética; la falta de contacto reseca la emotividad, la vuelve peligrosa, poco adaptable.

La soledad es una enfermedad grave, y curable. Estabas enfermo cuando conociste a Rose. Y te aferraste a ella como lo que era: una medicina.

Luego fue cuando surgió el tema de salvar a Rose del dolor.

Luego fue también cuando surgió la atracción. Tampoco es que fuese una gran sorpresa, bastante predecible. Por ambas partes. Lo sabías y eso es lo que te recriminas.

Ahora sabes que no habrías llegado a tanto, a sentir tanto, si no hubiese sido ella. Entonces no lo sabías aún. La querías y te quería, todo era lógico, había que protegerla de lo que sentías. De la necesidad arrasadora, del deseo de sentirlo todo a través de ella.

El caso es que, por más que pudieses prever que llegarías a desearla sexualmente, no importaba demasiado porque ésa era la parte fácil.

El sexo era lo fácil de controlar. Y había que controlarlo: El vínculo débil para ti que implicaría un vínculo fuerte para ella. Humana, veinte años, fuertemente emotiva, viajando contigo, tanto tiempo juntos, te tenía cariño, te deseaba: todo sonaba a vínculo fuerte para ella. A ti te era fácil controlar el deseo sexual, al menos mientras no hubiese mejores motivos, al menos mientras pensases que sería malo para ella, que era pronto, que había que tener cuidado. Fácil. Bastaba seguir sus juegos sin dejarle llegar al punto de hacerle daño porque se sintiese rechazada. Fácil. Hasta que cometiste aquella profunda estupidez de dejar de pensar.

Tan fácil que aún te cuesta entender cómo se te escapó de las manos.

Poco antes de conocer a Jack. Planeta Jefersersgo, los Esesteris. Un campo electromagnético había confundido a la TARDIS. Os cazaron nada más salir. Depredadores, no había otro adjetivo para definirles hasta donde sabías.

Un esesteris sujetando a Rose. Sus ojos mirándote aterrorizados y la inmensa garra empezando a clavarse en su hombro, otra sobre su estómago. Dos garras iguales sobre ti.

Y recordaste, una tonta conversación para matar el tiempo años atrás, había sonado a leyenda. No recordabas el rostro de quien te lo dijo, pero sí el tono exacto de voz que inmovilizaba a un esesteris. Podía no haber funcionado. Podías haber fallado el tono. Podía haber sido mentira.

Cuando entrasteis de la mano en la TARDIS sentías a Rose temblar. No la soltaste mientras accionabas los mandos en dirección a un lugar seguro. La TARDIS se detuvo en la Tierra, fue lo primero que se te ocurrió, algún año del siglo XVIII, ni afinaste, algún lugar de Oceanía, primera vía que apareció abierta. Rose temblando en tu mano, dijo

-Estás temblando.

No querías mirarla, mirarla y no ver su habitual sonrisa de alivio que esta vez no estaba ahí.

-Doctor, ¿hemos estado tan cerca como creo?

-Sí.

-Y, ¿me has salvado con una canción?

Un cierto tono irónico, forzado pero lo estaba intentando, ser fuerte, reír. La miraste entonces. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una sonrisa, que no le salía del todo, en labios temblorosos.

La abrazaste con todas tus fuerzas.

-Pensé que ibas a morir, Doctor. Esa garra en tu cuello, pensé que lo último que iba a ver antes de morir era esa garra...

No acabó la frase, te estaba besando. Besos cortos, temblorosos y húmedos por toda la cara y el cuello. Sólo cabía una imagen en tu mente: el cuerpo de Rose siendo destrozado, abierto por la garra. Estabas respondiendo ya a un beso profundo, todo fuerza. Una mano en tu cabeza, la otra apretando tu cuerpo contra el suyo.

Cuando la separaste fue para poder retirar su ropa, quitarle la cazadora, quitarle el jersey, levantar la camiseta.

Y fueron tan sólo dos cosas las que lo provocaron todo: La imagen de su vientre abierto en cuatro partes por la garra y que ella, sabiendo que iba a morir, estaba pensando sólo en que la última imagen que vería serías tú muriendo.

Tenías que verla, ver su piel entera, sentir que estaba viva. La piel lisa y perfecta, casi no sabías si la estabas acariciando o comprobando que estaba bien. Entonces un beso tras otro, agarrándola de las caderas, lamiendo su vientre. Gimió, podías sentir su excitación, y eso fue todo. Antes de saber qué hacías habías metido la mano bajo su falda, haciendo espacio casi con brusquedad bajo la ropa. La estabas acariciando aún sin medir, sin pensar, sin buscar puntos exactos o ritmos. Demasiado brusco, seguro, fue eso lo que te paró. Besando el hueso de su cadera, te detuviste, los dedos dentro de ella.

-Sigue, como quieras, lo que quieras. Sigue,-su voz, rota de pura excitación.

Tres opciones surgieron en tu mente:

Primera: Lo que querías como querías. No iba a ocurrir. Ni de lejos con el único motivo de sentir a Rose viva. No por algo así, no con Rose, menos por primera vez.

Segunda: Detenerte. Un beso suave, deslizar los dedos fuera, decir que no, dejar a Rose a medio camino de un orgasmo, aún excitada mientras escuchaba un absurdo discurso sobre los peligros del sexo en el que no creías del todo y en el que ella no creería en absoluto. Sintiéndose rechazada, en el estado emocional en que se encontraba después de lo ocurrido.

Tercera: O sólo eso. Acabar lo comenzado. Ya era tarde para no estar ahí. Sólo permitirte eso, nada más. Seguir, querías, ella quería. Tarde para evitarlo del todo. Y es que ella quería.

Rose.

Cerraste los ojos y pensaste: "Sólo Rose".

Suavidad retirando su ropa, suavidad en cada movimiento, ya precisos, todo objetivo, siguiendo las señales, apenas tiempo para pensar, para siquiera ser consciente, y estaba vibrando sobre tus labios.

Ni siquiera pudiste ver su cara mientras ocurría. Pero ahí estaba, sentándose a tu lado, besándote de nuevo, sus manos en tu cinturón y esa profunda sensación de tristeza venciéndote. La tristeza cuando la mejor opción sigue sin ser una buena opción, ni siquiera evita todo lo que se quería evitar.

El rechazo entonces, retirando sus manos.

-No, no lo hagas.

Confusión en su rostro.

-¿Por qué? Quiero decir, acabas de... ¿Por qué no seguir?

Una pregunta lógica desde su perspectiva. Acababas de. No era como si nunca hubieseis tenido sexo.

-Por favor, simplemente no lo hagas.

Se estiró la falda sobre los muslos y se abrazó las rodillas pensativa.

-¿Es que...no puedes? Parecía que... pero, ¿no puedes?

Le cogiste la mano sin mirarla. Pensaste que era gracioso, los dos sentados en el suelo cogidos de la mano. Algo tan habitual. Hablando de si podías o no. Sabías que iba a ser lo último gracioso en un buen rato. Sonreíste.

-Sí puedo.

-Entonces es que no quieres,-se mordió el labio, claramente dolida.

-Yo no he dicho eso, es más complicado-al mirarla te encontraste el hombro, la herida abierta, poco profunda, pero podía infectarse.-Tengo que curarte el hombro.

-Olvida la puta herida y háblame. ¿Qué es complicado?

Dabas pasos atrás en la línea temporal. Si no hubieses... Si no hubieses seguido habrías llegado a la misma conversación, si no hubieses metido la mano entre sus piernas, si no hubieses levantado su camiseta, si la hubieses detenido en el beso, si la hubieses detenido cuando empezó a besarte,... Pero todos sus besos se dirigían esa vez al mismo momento invariable en el que, con o sin sexo del tipo que fuese, existía la conversación. Hacia atrás, todo acababa en la TARDIS siendo captada por un campo electromagnético. Invariable. El pequeño consuelo de no poder evitarlo.

-Tú y yo, es complicado.

-Oh, venga, dime que no es el típico rollo de que nos llevamos bien y estamos juntos y el sexo lo estropearía todo, -dijo, todo fastidio e ironía.

Ni rastro de ambos en tu voz al contestarle, sólo tristeza y ternura.

-Ese típico rollo es horrible, ¿verdad? Sobre todo en la parte en que es cierto.

Soñaste que podía acabar ahí. Difícil pero posible. Sin embargo, ella se levantó y te apuntó acusadora.

-No me vengas con eso, no me lo puedo creer en ti. Tú siguiendo algo tan asquerosamente convencional. Di que no quieres y ya.

-Vale que no soy fan de los convencionalismos, sólo digo que a veces..., ni siquiera es sólo eso. Es que es distinto.

Entonces empezó su retahíla de preguntas. Sabes que no fue así, pero en tu memoria simplemente estabas sentado mientras Rose hablaba a una velocidad imposible, pregunta tras pregunta: Si no podías con humanos, si nunca lo habías hecho con un humano y te daba miedo, si preferías a los hombres, si no había anticonceptivos que funcionasen, si eras demasiado "algo" y ella no podría soportarlo, preguntas y preguntas rozando y hasta cayendo en el absurdo.

-Rose, basta, no es nada de eso. Y no ocurriría nada, ¿de acuerdo? Es sólo...

Acabó a lo grande:

-Por favor dime que no es el rollo de que sólo soy un simio de pie y no estoy a la altura. No me mientas.

Esa última fue una buena jugada, muy buena, te dieron ganas de aplaudir. Sólo que detrás de la rabia con que lo dijo sólo había una mirada en el suelo, las manos empujando aún más la falda hacia abajo, el labio mordido, las mejillas ardiendo, en definitiva una profunda inseguridad. Humana. Veinte años. No querías decirle toda la verdad, ese pequeño e importante punto de cuánto te importaban los motivos con ella. Que querías que ocurriese y, precisamente por eso, no querías que ocurriese así. Te importaba el cómo y el por qué. Quizá no habías elegido una buena opción, quizá no habías podido pensar otra mejor, quizá no habías sabido detenerte a tiempo, pero desde luego no habías visto el modo de retirar de la ecuación que la causa fuese una respuesta básica al pánico ante la muerte. Si llegaba a ocurrir, tenía que ser por otro motivo.

No querías decirle toda la verdad pero menos mentir. No contestar abriría una brecha aún mayor que la que ya se había abierto. Por supuesto, podías cogerla de la mano y llevártela a la cama. Pero a esas alturas sonaría a compasión. Rose lo consideraría compasión y, aunque no en cualquier otro, en aquel momento casi acertaría. No habías evitado un mal motivo para caer en un peor motivo.

Así que te pusiste en pie, caminaste hacia ella y le cogiste la cara para que te mirase.

-Simplemente no quiero, no me basta, me decepcionaría, ser el tipo que te aplasta contra la pared y te... sólo porque necesita desesperadamente sentirte.

-Ah. Eso.-Fuiste incapaz de decidir si en su gesto había comprensión o confusión.

-Ahora, por favor, ponte la ropa que no tienes y quítate la ropa que tienes porque tengo que curarte una herida. Luego podemos salir, si quieres. Puedes conocer a los Tasmanos, están extintos en tu época, mejor no entramos en quienes tuvieron la culpa.

Te quedaste de espaldas a ella mientras se vestía.

-Y no permitas que el rollo ése convencional funcione. No permitas que lo que ha ocurrido estropee nada.

Silencio terrible hasta que sentiste su mano en la tuya y dijo con seguridad fehaciente.

-Cuenta con ello.

Lo cumpliría. Rose, todo menos convencional, lo cumplió.

Tanto que a veces piensas que el sexo fue un error, te odias por no prever eso, justo por lo contrario a lo que pensabas. Apenas situaciones incómodas, ni siquiera aquel mismo día. Siguió retándote y provocándote pero respetando el límite que le pediste marcar, esperando una respuesta y aceptando por principio que seguiría siendo un No. Ya había habido un No.

Has cambiado desde entonces. No es un sentimiento distinto, es más fuerte, mucho más claro y sientes que mucho menos egoísta. Ya no lo nubla la necesidad de sentir a través de ella. Quieres sentirla a ella. Ese pequeño ámbito más. Y hacerle sentir. Eso de hacerle sentir aparece constantemente, por todas partes. Pero puedes con ello.

Con todo lo que hay, no es cuestión de echar de menos sexo. Podría llegar a ocurrir, crees que aún es pronto. También crees que su deseo, patente en ocasiones, mostrado y ocultado según el momento, sigue siendo poco más que hormonas, adrenalina, peligro, juego, necesidad, estar juntos, simple deriva de la situación. Aunque haya más, con más razón si hay más, es complicado.

No hace falta sexo, puedes con ello, no es para tanto. El sexo complicaría las cosas, es pronto para confiar en que ella no cambiaría su actitud o que no lo vería como un paso hacia un lugar que no puede existir. Que no desearía y vería ahí el principio de una relación distinta.

Es sólo que a veces el deseo grita más, y desearías que no hubiese un "No" aceptado por principio. Y entonces piensas que el sexo fue un error porque logró evitar el sexo. Le hizo tener clara tu opinión y nada claro lo que sentías.


	5. Chapter 5

16.-EL, SIEMPRE INTERESANTE, DESCUBRIMIENTO DEL FUEGO.

_I don't pretend to know what you want..._

_but I offer love._

Distant sun, Crowded house.

Desde aquel día, hay un conjunto de palabras que se repiten en tu mente de vez en cuando, y de vez en cuando significa muy a menudo, dibujando las formas de una fantasía: "No quiero, no me basta, me decepcionaría ser el tipo que te aplasta contra la pared y te...sólo porque necesita desesperadamente sentirte."

Desde aquel día, sabes que lo que quieres es que cambie de una vez y se convierta en el tipo que te aplasta contra la pared y te folla sólo porque necesita desesperadamente sentirte.

No es cuestión de culparle por decirlo, lo hizo con la mejor intención, seguro que hasta fue sincero.

Ese es el problema. Porque, si hay algo que pueda transformar la idea del Doctor follándote contra la pared en algo todavía más excitante, es que eso no le bastaría, le haría decepcionarse por haber fallado a sus principios de Señor del tiempo de 900 años o lo que sea, tendría que perder totalmente el control arrastrado por el deseo de hacerlo. Arrastrado por la necesidad desesperada de sentirte.

Pero en eso no cambia. Puede cambiar de cuerpo ante tus ojos, cambiar de expresiones, pero al parecer sigue sin ser el tipo capaz de hacer eso. Te preguntas si desearía que tú lo hicieses, si él se decepcionaría a sí mismo pero no le decepcionaría que tú le aplastases contra la pared o lo que fuese. No logras convencerte.

Al principio el cambio de cuerpo funcionó. Muy al principio. Muy poco. Aún no sabes muy bien qué hacer con ello. A veces la fantasía, esa y otras, se mantienen en el cuerpo anterior, con el que el deseo empezó. Pronto era este cuerpo también, luego más, quizá sólo presente. Sus inmensos ojos oscuros, sus labios finos, su pelo entre tus dedos, sus larguísimos dedos... tan larguilucho y achuchable. Tan genial en los abrazos como siempre. Tan genial entre tus brazos. Tan distinto y aún igual de genial.

Al principio el cambio de cuerpo funcionó un poco, confundía. Pero ya es un hecho que le deseas, le deseas horrores, no sabes si más que antes pero sientes que más que antes. Desearías que eso hubiese cambiado o que él hubiese cambiado en eso. Contra la pared, en la cama con todo el tiempo del mundo, y con calma, y sin desesperación (si fueses capaz, que no lo tienes claro), sobre éste mismo árbol en que estáis sentados, mientras te sigue hablando (no puedes creerte que sigas excitada mientras te habla de eso) del apasionante ciclo vital con tres generaciones autonosequé, y pseudonosequé, y haploalgo y triplolootro de los aterciopelados habitantes del planeta.

Es un hecho: Le deseas. Le desearías aunque no cometiese locuras tan absolutas como la que está haciendo, como lamer de semejante forma la ramita en forma de cuchara con resina. ¿Por qué tiene que lamerlo todo? Quizá con 900 años uno pueda controlar sus hormonas, pero podría tener también el cerebro para comprender que con 20 no se puede. Tiene que ser consciente de ello.

Igual eres sólo una rata de experimentación y está comprobando cuánto puedes soportar viéndole hacer eso antes de lanzarte sobre él y arrancarle la ropa.

Ahí estáis, en un bonito planeta. En un bosque abierto de árboles altos y gruesos llenos de nudos, "Estos son más viejos que yo". Sentados sobre las ramas bajas de uno, comiendo resina muy líquida, parece sirope, con ramitas aplanadas, recogida con los frutos en forma de vaso de los cortes realizados en la corteza.

Una verdadera fiesta alrededor.

Los precan, una especie de enanos de medio metro con grandes orejas espirales y cubiertos por un vello corto anaranjado, casi como la piel de un melocotón, son extremadamente amables: Invitan a quien quiera a comer resina. "Los árboles se mantienen mejor si la resina se retira y ellos no dan abasto. Además es que son así, amables, les encanta conocer gente". La "gente" en cuestión tiene más formas de las que puedas contar. Comen, bailan, hablan sin parar, sobre una música extraña cuyo origen aún no has logrado localizar. La conversación era agradable pero el baile agotador, y os habéis retirado a sentaros y comer por fin.

Un buen lugar para pasar el día, como dijo el Doctor. Brisa cálida y olores maravillosos, los inmensos árboles, riachuelos entre hierba verde-azulada, flores de pétalos blancos, como tulipanes del tamaño de una mesa, bajo un cielo despejado azul profundo.

La resina es deliciosa, un sabor mezcla de malvavisco, menta y un resto de pimienta y naranja amarga.

Te mira con atención, como siempre, mientras defines a qué te sabe.

-¿No notas en el fondo vainilla, vainilla y -cierra los ojos lamiéndose los labios,- samsés? Lo siento, no sabes lo que es el samsés, tendremos que hacer algo al respecto. Me refiero como a...¡kiwi!

Niegas, olvidando dejar de mirar sus labios.

-Bueno, es distinto para ti. De todos modos, no recordaba que estuviese tan bueno, muy bueno pero no tan bueno.

-¿Cambia? Con el cuerpo, me refiero. Cambia lo que te gusta.

Se encoge de hombros.

-Es raro. No cambia y sí, según. Lo que me gusta racionalmente se mantiene. Son los sentidos los que a veces dan sorpresas, donde lo químico gana, ¿sabes? Pero tampoco cambia si lo relaciono, si tiene algún significado en el recuerdo.

Sonríe un momento en silencio

-Quizá sólo me gusta más porque estás aquí. La última vez que vine estaba solo, era distinto,- retira la mirada para clavarla en el tronco rezumante de resina, casi con cariño.-Quizá de ahora en adelante me guste más la resina de árbol de los Precan sólo porque estoy aquí contigo.

Una mirada rápida a tus ojos que te hace sentir casi miedo, intensa y cargada de algo que no sabes cómo entender. Luego mira un instante a las hogueras que los precan están empezando a encender. Y sigue su descripción de ciclo vital apasionante.

Se tiene que estar dando cuenta. Si por un instante dejase de escucharse a sí mismo, se daría cuenta. Lo tiene que notar, nota sabores que tú ni logras entender que existan, lo nota todo.

Le odias por eso. Tú aún no tienes ni idea de si te desea o no, o cómo, o por qué o en absoluto. Sólo que una vez hizo aquello, casi sólo sabes que una vez se excitó mientras le besabas. Pudo ser el peligro o algo, sólo aquel momento. Pudo ser sólo en aquel cuerpo, feromonas o lo que sea, química variable.

Te mira con cariño, a veces te mira con esa insoportable intensidad que hace que se te nuble la mente y no seas capaz de determinar qué hay detrás. Te mira como si te quisiese y probablemente te quiere, con eso casi cuentas,... ni la menor idea de cómo. Cuando le has besado ha respondido, con este cuerpo. No rechaza el contacto, lo busca. Parece querer quedarse ahí, no llegar más lejos. Mantener el límite: Sexo no, lo complica todo y no quiere ser ese tipo que se deja llevar por el deseo. O quizá no hay deseo y es así de simple.

Sabe que tú le deseas, haría algo si quisiese.

Seguro que lo está notando ahora. Al parecer ha concluido ya su discurso de transmutaciones, bisecciones y tentáculos en receptáculos, y te está mirando interrogante, sin dejar de hundir la rama y lamer la rama. Se despista y cae resina por sus dedos. Los lame, por supuesto. Y, por una vez, pasas de preocuparte de lo que seguro sabe.

-Deja de hacer eso,-sólo intentas sonar tranquila. El caso es que lo consigues, lo estás. Si lo sabe, ¿qué mas da?

-¿El qué?

Miras la rama con intención.

-¡Eso!

-Y, ¿cómo voy a comerlo entonces?,-sonríe divertido, puro juego. En la Tierra a eso se le llama provocar, pero eso también lo sabe, o debería.

Te hace reír igual.

-Verás, se mete la cuchara o lo que sea en la boca, se aprietan los labios sobre ella y se saca lentamente la cuchara.

Lo hace siguiendo tus palabras.

-No sabe igual.- Vuelve hundir la rama en la resina y la lame lentamente sacando la lengua.- Nah, totalmente distinto.

Si eso no es provocar, quieres un diccionario de lenguaje corporal Humano-Señor del tiempo/Señor del tiempo-Humano ya. Con ilustraciones, por favor.

Cambia de expresión, suelta la rama, deja el juego. Te acerca el recipiente con una sonrisa amable, casi comprensiva.

-Lo siento. Toma, acábatelo tú.

-Yo ya he comido bastante.

-Sí, pero como eres una persona correcta que no lame las cosas, has estado rebañando y rebañando, has resistido el impulso de lamer y te has quedado con las ganas. ¡Lame, Rose! Lame de la corteza, sabes que quieres.

-Odio que sepas cosas.

No sabes de donde sale la frase, pero viene con unas intensas ganas de llorar.

El Doctor retira la mirada, serio.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a mí. Cosas que puedes notar de mí y... Es muy injusto.

Lanza una mirada entre interrogativa y suplicante a tu recipiente vacío, como deseando que te refieras a la sencilla deducción que acaba de hacer. Niegas levemente. Eso basta para que te entienda.

-Soy así. Lo siento pero...es como soy.

-No te estoy culpando.

-Has dicho que me odias por ello.

-He dicho que odio eso porque es injusto. No es lo mismo.

-¿Qué cosas sé?,- dice con cuidado.

Querrías parar. Logras mantener las lágrimas en los ojos pero no puedes parar nada más.

-Dime que puedes saber la composición del aire, sentir energías remanentes o lo que sea, y sin embargo no puedes notar... Di sólo que no sabes exactamente de lo que te estoy hablando.

Se recuesta contra el árbol. Se frota los ojos y luego te mira con ese gesto de solemnidad doliente que suele preceder a su "Lo siento, lo siento mucho".

-No es como, supongo, piensas que es, Rose. Estoy...acostumbrado, para mí es normal. No funciona como piensas.

Para él es normal saber que estás excitada, esa es su "brillante" respuesta. Podrías matarle, si no fuese por el rollo de volver a aceptar que el tío al que quieres tiene otra cara. Ríes por no llorar.

-¡Normal! Es normal. Fantástico, Doctor. Te he escuchado... muchas cosas pero esto está un paso más allá de ser creído.

-No es eso lo que quería decir.

-Oye, me parece genial que te creas tan genial como para que sea "normal". ¿Qué importancia va a tener? Estás tan acostumbrado a que ocurra...

-No es eso lo que he dicho.

En un movimiento rápido coloca ambas manos en tus sienes. Sientes miedo por un instante, hasta que entiendes que sólo está tapando la visión lateral.

-¿Cuántas hogueras están encendiendo, Rose?

-No lo sé, ¿a qué viene esto?

-Intenta recordarlo. Están ahí, has visto que las encendían. ¿Cuántas son?, ¿por qué las encienden?, ¿qué están usando para encenderlas?

-Ramas.

-Deducción, estamos en un bosque, podrían usar otra cosa y no lo sabrías porque no te has fijado. ¿Con qué las prenden?

-No lo sé. Pero como estés cambiando de tema y me vayas a contar el apasionante descubrimiento del fuego en este planeta...

Sonríe y retira las manos. Se aleja un poco con algo que suena a timidez.

-Es un ejemplo. Las hogueras estaban ahí, ante nosotros y ni nos hemos fijado. Sabíamos que estaban encendiéndolas, sí. ¿Y qué? Es normal encender hogueras, todo el mundo lo hace. Son los habitantes del planeta los que las están encendiendo, es su planeta, son sus hogueras, es asunto suyo. Pueden hacer lo que les apetezca en su planeta y encender hogueras cuando quieran. Mientras no sintamos arder nuestros pies sus hogueras no nos conciernen, las vemos como algo normal, ni siquiera sabemos para qué lo hacen. ¿Tienen frío?, ¿quieren más luz?, ¿les gusta cómo hue... oír crepitar las ramas?, todo eso es lícito y asunto suyo. Ni nos fijamos. Pero decididamente ni miraríamos si considerásemos que encender hogueras es algo íntimo y asunto de cada uno.

Ahí lo entiendes. Señor del tiempo/Humano: Hoguera/Excitación sexual. Vale. Raya lo lógico lo que te ha dicho.

Piensas que, si alguien encendiese una hoguera en tu nombre, tendrías la decencia de acercarte a calentarte o de decirle, según el caso, "Gracias, Rose, cariño, pero me gusta calentarme solito o en compañía de alguna preciosa mujer francesa del siglo XVIII cuando se da la ocasión." Entiendes, sí, lo de la costumbre y el respeto a la intimidad. La cuestión es qué pasa con los pies ardiendo.

-Yo no creo que... -Timidez, verdadera y genuina timidez, te cuesta creerlo en él.-Yo no sé... los motivos.

-Oye, no vamos a fingir que tengo que enseñarte a sumar dos y dos. No te parece asunto tuyo y no te importa. No quieres mirar. Vale, bien, perfecto. Puedo con ello. Pude después de lo que ocurrió. Me pediste que no permitiese que las cosas cambiasen y no lo permití. Olvídalo. Es sólo cosa mía, no es para tanto, podré con ello. No te preocupes.

Sientes que no hay más puntos para formar la imagen. Se han terminado. La imagen está formada y es un absoluto rechazo por su parte. Lo que sea que siente no incluye deseo. Mejor saberlo. Escuece horrores, pero es mejor saberlo cuanto antes.

Ni siquiera te está mirando, mira las hogueras totalmente inexpresivo. Murmura algo así como "No lo sabes", asiente despacio. Después un "Dos y dos...no soy quién para hablar".

-Descubrieron el fuego como casi todos,-comienza a explicar en tono neutro. Sabías que lo acabaría haciendo. Estás a punto de cortarle, pero es más cómodo dejarle hablar. -Un día cayó un rayo y alguien estaba mirando. En realidad estaba mirando otra cosa y vio caer el rayo. Se acercó, se paró a pensar. Cogió una rama y lo llevó de un lado a otro. Estaba bien eso del fuego, pero aún no sabía qué hacer con él. Se acabó apagando. Luego, otro día, haciendo otra cosa, pensando en otra cosa, una chispa saltó y prendió fuego. Y por primera vez, de todas las veces que una chispa había saltado, quien fuese decidió no morirse de miedo y seguir mirando. Basta con eso. De hecho, creo que en este planeta ni siquiera saben aún de qué va el fuego, cómo funciona. Tampoco les importa: El fuego no cambia porque lo entiendas. Puedes saber con precisión lo que es, no cambia nada, lo sientes igual, te fascina igual. Saber su origen, aún sin entenderlo, lo cambia todo. Temerlo o no lo cambia todo.

Lo del diccionario ha dejado de tener gracia. Lo que sea está ahí, en el estúpido descubrimiento del fuego. Cambiar de opinión, mover la imagen, unir los puntos de otro modo, está marcado en el "Temerlo o no", en el "No lo sabes". En el modo en que te mira, el reflejo de hogueras en sus ojos, apenas queda otra luz. Nunca antes esa mirada. "Entenderlo".

Y se te ocurre que igual el muy imbécil estaba tan asustado que no sumó dos y dos de la manera correcta. O que estaba esperando a entender la magnificencia del cuatro, o verle algún sentido cabalístico, o tú qué vas a saber en qué piensa. Pero sabes lo que va a ocurrir cuando se levanta y te tiende la mano. La tomas y te pones de pie, manteniendo las distancias.

Lógico miedo al fuego.

-Acércate más.

Demasiado serio, demasiado importante todo. Miras con una sonrisa nerviosa el espacio que os separa y bromeas porque es lo único casi fácil.

-¿Cuánto?

Sonríe.

-Hasta que ardan los pies, Rose.

Ocurre. Das un pequeño paso y te está besando, por fin es él quien empieza, por fin te está besando. Malvavisco, menta, pimienta, naranja amarga, casi vainilla y kiwi. Su sabor en el fondo. Besándote. Un gemido apagado en su garganta y su cuerpo cerca, contra el tuyo, sin fuerza pero explicativo.

Cuando abres los ojos, frente contra frente, te sigue mirando así. Nunca antes, ni siquiera antes. Misma intensidad, más suavidad. Respira pesadamente. Te coge de la mano.

-Vamos.

Le sigues entre los árboles, a paso ligero, cada vez más rápido. Apenas puedes ver nada salvo las sombras de hojas y ramas tortuosas contra el cielo estrellado. Su sombra delante, de espaldas a ti. La cabeza inclinada mirando al suelo. Casi corriendo ya. Te esfuerzas por seguir sus pasos pero ya no ves, sólo sientes su mano mientras os hundís en la oscuridad camino de la TARDIS.

Es como correr en el vacío.

-Doctor, no veo. No veo nada.

Se vuelve y te besa. Se deja empujar, un par de pasos, hasta que sientes tus brazos chocar contra la corteza de un árbol.

Besándole en la oscuridad, su cuerpo tembloroso bajo tus manos, parece diminuto, vulnerable. Y un miedo tonto se cuela, casi como el miedo a la oscuridad, no puedes evitarlo.

-¿A qué es el miedo?, -pregunta.

-¿Por qué dices...?

-No importa en qué me he dado cuenta. Hemos llegado hasta aquí, Rose: di a qué es el miedo.

Se te ocurren tantos motivos que temes perder el momento, perderlo de nuevo, otra vez y para siempre. Pero ahí está, hay un motivo sobre todos.

-¿Por qué ahora sí?

Coge tus manos y las lleva a su cara, sobre sus labios que sonríen.

-Porque sé que ocurrirá.

Una sonrisa que puede significar cualquier cosa, pero suena a tristeza.

-No puedo verte. Y sé que puedes verme.

Busca en el bolsillo, saca y enciende el destornillador sónico. Una luz azulada, los ojos clavados en los tuyos y la sonrisa triste.

-¿Más justo así?

Y lo ves, la vulnerabilidad, en sus ojos. Casi miedo. Casi te hace sentir que tienes que protegerle, y ni siquiera sabes de qué.

-Dijiste que no querías que las cosas cambiasen y que creías que cambiarían. ¿Por qué ahora? Di tú a qué es el miedo.

Respira profundamente, como buscando palabras. Tiene razón, más justo así, desde luego. No sabes si es la oscuridad alrededor, su cuerpo aún temblando o tan sólo lo que muestra en su mirada, pero ya no te sientes expuesta y vulnerable: le sientes a él así. Como si sólo fuese un hombre tímido preguntándose a dónde llevará una conversación, dónde va a acabar la noche, si algo que diga puede deslizarte lejos de sus brazos. Empieza a hablar, casi dirías que fingiendo seguridad.

-Primero, nunca subestimes el poder de un monólogo,-dice sonriendo.-Tienes razón: Ocurrió, sí que ocurrió, y no permitiste que cambiase las cosas. Cambiaron solas, esa es otra historia. Segundo, cuando lo único que puedes hacer es correr pero no esconderte, llega un momento en que hay que plantearse dejar de correr. Tercero: No es miedo, es... ¿nerviosismo?

-¡¿Nerviosismo?!

¿Tiene más de 900 años y está nervioso por esto? ¿Acaso se ha creído que tu primer miedo era no saber por qué había cambiado de opinión?

Se encoge de hombros. Si se muestra tan sólo un poco más vulnerable, te pellizcarás para comprobar que estás despierta.

-Te importa, me importa.

Vas a pellizcarte. Entonces vuelve a ser él, la curiosidad y el análisis.

-No es nerviosismo es más… Es raro. Hace tanto que casi lo... Es...agradable, en realidad. Anticipación. Con nerviosismo. Un poco. Pero cuando he dicho que sabía que ocurriría no me refería a que lo supiese, ¿sabes? Quiero decir que lo que consideres estará bien y que...

-Sé exactamente a lo que te referías.

-Eso es bueno.

Lo sabes exactamente, eso y lo que se ha callado, la otra historia que ha dejado sin contar, la de las cosas cambiando solas. Porque lo que va a ocurrir no tiene nada que ver con sexo contra la pared y necesidad desesperada, nada que ver con la inmensa mayoría de las fantasías, con lo que querías aquella vez, con lo que querías hace unos meses, con la excitación del peligro, y la excitación del Señor del tiempo que parece saberlo todo, y la excitación de querer saber cómo sería con él, y la excitación de miradas penetrantes y juegos mantenidos, y que sólo se podía pedir una cosa más a tanta emoción y era sexo, como una estúpida pero sabrosa guinda en lo alto de un pastel perfecto.

Tiene que ver con que te importa. Le importa. Con el modo en que te ha besado, el modo en que te mira, como si pudieses romperle los dos corazones en un sólo gesto, como si eso fuese tan fácil como hacerle reír.

Así que lo que va a ocurrir es que, comida por los nervios y muerta de miedo, vas a hacerle el amor a ese ser aún tembloroso bajo tus manos porque le quieres a muerte.

-Pero va a ocurrir. Ahora,-susurras casi sin voz.

-De acuerdo.

Camináis hasta la TARDIS de la mano, iluminados por la luz azul. Sin decir una palabra.

17.-INTERESANTES DESCUBRIMIENTOS SOBRE EL COMPORTAMIENTO SEXUAL DE UN SEÑOR DEL TIEMPO O, BUENO, MÁS BIEN TODO ESE ROLLO SOBRE HACER EL AMOR.

Cosas que no sabías de él y ahora sabes: Sí que suda cuando lo hace. Sí gime, bajito pero gime, mucho y sin parar. Se le acelera un poco la respiración, se le aceleran los corazones. Lo hiciste, la segunda vez, le paraste un momento y pusiste el oído sobre su corazón derecho. Sonríe mucho, ríe casi demasiado, "¿Qué? Me siento bien y...me río". Lo hace lento (no, lo de aquella vez no fue lo mismo), no tienes claro qué fue del tiempo mientras ocurría, pero dirías que fue mucho tiempo. Habla sin parar. Apenas hace preguntas, sólo habla, pronuncia sobre la piel, dice "Rose", dice "Preciosa", dice "Dime, dime lo que quieres y dime lo que quieras" mientras tú no encuentras palabras, dice cosas que no entiendes y no sabes si es porque apenas se oyen. Su sonrisa en todo tu cuerpo, y el aliento de palabras extrañas. Es cuidadoso, y se concentra a veces, como si estuviese reflexionando sobre algo terriblemente complicado. Ese gesto de concentración con sonrisa y excitación mezcladas es algo para no olvidar, jamás. Mira a los ojos constantemente, apenas los cierra, sólo al besar, ni siquiera estás segura aún. Lame menos de lo esperado, acaricia más de lo imaginable, parece acoger en cada caricia. Besa como si le fuese la vida en ello, abraza siempre que puede, envuelve. La sensación en todo es que envuelve, está dentro, alrededor, sus manos están en todas partes y es como si arropase. Se detiene al entrar, con una calma imposible, mirándote y sonriendo con cariño, hasta que no puedes soportarlo. Quieres soportarlo alguna vez, de momento no puedes, necesitas moverte y entonces cierra los ojos, besa de nuevo...

Y tiembla, vibra. La primera vez temblaba, como si tuviese miedo, las otras vibraba de un modo precioso, de pies a cabeza, como si se estuviese deshaciendo por dentro.

Y cuando se corre es muy despacio, y está ese gesto de sonrisa y concentración con un gemido ahogado, casi calmado, los ojos abiertos que parecen contener todo el universo mirándote. Tan bello que podrías haberte muerto de la emoción, las tres veces.

Y quien hace el amor con él luego no puede parar de pensar en ello. Eso sí que sería un truco extraterrestre único para mantener la fidelidad: Hacerlo genial y que luego la otra persona no pudiese parar de recordarlo nunca, estar excitada de por vida por lo que ocurrió.

-Rose...

Ríe un momento, se muerde el labio, niega con la cabeza, se sube las gafas. Sentado frente a ti con las piernas cruzadas en el puente de mando. El suelo levantado y una especie de enchufe gigante lleno de cables en sus manos.

-¿Qué?

-Necesito arreglar esto. No podremos movernos hasta que lo arregle.

Lo dice con una expresión de dulzura que te borra la mente.

-Ya, ya me lo has dicho.

Sonríe y vuelve a negar como si no lo hubieses entendido.

-Me estás distrayendo, mucho.

-Lo siento.

No lo sientes en absoluto, ni intentas fingir que es así.

Levanta las manos, los codos sobre las rodillas, las sacude en el aire en un gesto de frustración que contrasta con la sonrisa mantenida.

-A ver, rojo, azul...

Pensativo y sonriente, sobre la almohada, mirándote. Después. Una mano en tu mejilla, tras colocarte el pelo, acariciarlo, revolverlo, volverlo a colocar. La otra mano cogida a la tuya, besos en los nudillos. Nunca tuviste claro que imaginar sobre el después, pero rara vez imaginaste calma. El arrepentimiento solía estar. Brilló por su ausencia.

Las preguntas, las respuestas, las palabras incluso. Nada más que una mirada mantenida, besos en los dedos, caricias en la mejilla, sonrisas.

Le besaste sólo para romperlo, el contraste entre interior y exterior, bullendo la emoción porque acababa de ocurrir. Todo atención en él mientras te acercabas a sus labios, todo respuesta. Después, otra vez, casi igual. Dirías que se dejó llevar y tú repetiste, sin saber muy bien por qué. Te sentaste sobre él, se incorporó. Los mismos pasos, casi el mismo orden, los mismos besos. Lo mismo para asegurarte de que había ocurrido. Más despacio aún, más calma, más concentración en su rostro y el mismo sentimiento de que vibraba en tus brazos y se iba a romper.

Luego, pensativo y sonriente, sobre la almohada mirándote. Otra vez después.

-Ni siquiera sabes en qué estoy pensando. Nunca se puede conocer el origen de una hoguera,-dices por fastidiar.

Entra en el juego, te guiña un ojo.

-Eso no cambia el efecto.

-Entonces, todo este tiempo...

Te mira retándote mientras une dos cables y saltan chispas.

-Ajá. He acabado, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

-Estaba hablando. Me has interrumpido.

-Y volveré a hacerlo si sigues por ahí,-murmura entre dientes colocando el artilugio y la placa del suelo.-¿Lugar?¿Tiempo? ¿Qué tal el París del XIX? ¡La Bohème! Moulin Rouge, autores geniales, pintores geniales, absenta. Me sienta mal la absenta, pero siempre se me olvida. Dejémoslo en que no recuerdo casi nada de cada vez que he probado absenta, pero las pistas sobre lo ocurrido no tenían mala pinta. ¿Quién sabe? De cualquier modo, te gustará París en el XIX. Otro planeta, créeme.

Tentador pero no. Te surge la idea antes de que empiece a hablar de París.

-¿Qué hay de aquel concierto? Al final no fuimos. Cuando te equivocaste de siglo y acabamos con el hombre lobo y...bueno, siendo desterrados de Inglaterra. Tiene gracia eso de ser desterrados, ¿verdad?

-A mí no me mires: Salimos de Inglaterra y salimos de la Tierra. Más no pude hacer.

-No me pagaste la apuesta. Y gané, la reina estaba muy poco complacida. Menuda desagradecida, por cierto. Pero no pagaste.

-¡Rose! Acababan de desterrarme. Es una vida difícil la del destierro. Necesitaba el dinero.

Recuerdas el camino en silencio, el modo en que abrió la puerta de la TARDIS y sonrió al dejarte pasar. Un inmenso "Y ahora, ¿qué?" resonando en tu mente cuando la cruzaste. Apoyó la espalda contra la puerta, te volviste despacio. Se quedó mirándote, mucho tiempo, se hizo eterno. Crees recordar que te encogiste de hombros y sonreíste. Luego sus manos en tu cara y otro beso. Pronto estabais en tu habitación, ni idea de quién decidió. Repetía tu nombre entre besos. Perdía el equilibrio al quitarse las zapatillas y caía sobre la cama riendo.

Reías, de pie, casi incómoda, sin camiseta.

-Hace frío.

Se levantó y te abrazó primero, frotándote la espalda, para nada. Luego confundió el regulador de temperatura con el de color y cambió la habitación de azul celeste a amarillo pálido.

-Lo de los colores cálidos y fríos es una forma de hablar, Doctor.

Subió la temperatura. Le pediste que dejase el amarillo. Te pareció un bonito cambio.

Se acercó de nuevo, serio, descalzo, dejando caer la chaqueta. Te abrazó y pareció dudar, buscar palabras casi con fastidio, suspiró. Un susurro en tu oído, apenas audible.

-Tranquila por lo de que yo sea... Nada va a ser raro.

Una cosa era confiar en él, otra que oír eso fue un alivio.

-Bueno, no sé si yo puedo decir lo mismo.

Volvió a reír, contra tu hombro. Luego todo lo demás.

La tercera vez fue después de días. Después de intentar ayudar a la rebelión de unos sapos gigantes, a los que era muy importante no llamar sapos gigantes sino Weireses, contra la opresión de los Krikus invasores, que eran aproximadamente igual de horrendos, con sus largos cuerpos negros humeantes, pero además crueles y despiadados.

Días duros, en un planeta frío, húmedo y terriblemente feo. Os apresaron y encarcelaron en celdas separadas, tras barrotes de blanca energía.

No podíais veros, pero sí oíros. Desde la celda de al lado te contaba el listado de cosas que necesitaría para romper el campo energético, mientras te morías de hambre y de frío. Fue el dolor en la espalda, el kikru que te encarceló te había dado una patada con sus inmensos pies, larguísimas piernas, para hacerte entrar. Entonces pulsó un botón y las bandas de energía aparecieron. Fue eso lo que te dio la idea.

-El caso es que conozco la historia de este planeta, Rose, y hablan de nosotros creo. No hay nombres y las descripciones son... extrañas, pero ahora que estamos aquí diría que hablan de nosotros. Nosotros ayudamos a los Weireses y vencen. Pero aún no hemos hecho nada y tendremos que salir de aquí para hacerlo, eso está claro. Si simplemente lograse romper el campo energético... No parece que haya muchos vigilantes, los necesitarán como guerreros. Si tan sólo saliésemos de aquí... Piensa, ¡Piensa! Una inversión de... No, necesitaría...

Se lo decía a sí mismo. Tuviste que interrumpirle.

-Doctor. ¿Esta energía quema?

-No, es sólida, es como un barrote. Irrompible pero nada más.

-¿Qué tienen en común Weireses y Kikrus?,-ya estabas estirando el brazo entre los barrotes.

-Que se odian, que viven en la misma galaxia, una inteligencia similar, precisan los mismos gases en la atmósfera, alimentación similar, cierto aminopéptido en sus paredes celulares que no se encuentra en ninguna otra especie, no pueden atravesar barrotes de energía mieri, eso también nos pasa a nosotros, ya ves,...

Se volvió entonces. La incredulidad en su cara te hizo reír.

-Brazos cortos.

El campo de energía que creaba la celda desapareció y el Doctor estaba al otro lado sonriendo, os abrazasteis cubiertos de mugre.

Liberados los Weireses de otras celdas, os cubrieron para que pudieseis escapar. Tras una carrera agotadora a través de la selva, llegasteis a la TARDIS y desde allí pudo romper la red telepática que conectaba a los kikrus. Estaba hecho.

Después una larga conversación, monólogo más bien, del Doctor con el emperador kikru y éste accedió a retirarse.

Tras despedidas, agradecimientos y un extraño ritual de veneración, volvisteis a la TARDIS. El Doctor hablándote de lo que diría la historia sobre los dos dioses con pelo y su extraña barca azul.

Lo mismo de siempre en ser tan distinto como siempre. Peligro, responsabilidad, lucha, miedo y un abrazo por estar vivos y juntos.

Duchas, asaltos a la cocina y muchas horas de sueño por tu parte después, saliste a buscarle y estaba en su habitación. Llamaste a la puerta, te dijo que entrases, te metiste en su cama.

-Yo acabo de dormirme, Rose. Un ratito más, ¿vale?

Pero no volvió a dormirse.

Casi lo mismo de siempre en ser tan distinto como siempre.

Sólo, si acaso, que un campo de energía que os apresaba se había desvanecido y él estaba sonriendo al otro lado.

18.-SOBRIO, SERIO Y BIEN PEINADO

And tears will fall and oceans will rise  
I feel the fear and I know I'm alive  
And you can touch me  
I won't hide  
You can touch me  
I won't die

You can touch, Crowded house

Lo intentaste durante una época. Hace mucho tiempo de eso.

Intentaste la seriedad, intentaste la sobriedad. La precaución, ese tipo de precaución al que ahora llamas miedo, la prudencia, la responsabilidad hecha de cánones ajenos. Tomar conciencia de las diferencias entre tu especie y otras.

Intentaste ser un señor del tiempo sobrio, serio y bien peinado.

Como un niño humano vestido de fiesta que se sienta derecho en la mesa y se sirve con unas pinzas más grandes que sus manos. Todo cuidado y corrección, sabe qué tenedor usar en cada caso. Sonríe cuando le hablan, contesta con educación, pero no tiene nada que aportar, más que el hacer sentir a los demás orgullosos porque es como debe ser. Todo aprendido y falso. En cuanto se comporte como verdaderamente es, coja una croqueta con la mano, rebañe el plato, decepcionará a todos. Lo sabe y se muere de los nervios. Sólo es una pose y el traje de fiesta pica. No puede ni rascarse. Es una mentira hecha para complacer.

Intentaste comportarte propiamente, ignorar el picor del caos interno. Renunciar al deseo, puro estoicismo, sufrir en silencio. Más, no sufrir. No llorar, no reír, no perder la compostura.

Caminar derecho, sentarte derecho, hacer lo correcto con corrección. La cabeza siempre fría. Pensamiento, conocimiento, normas aprendidas, por encima de sentimiento.

Hace mucho tiempo de eso. Lo recuerdas casi con ternura. Miras al tú de aquel pasado con condescendencia. El joven queriendo parecer viejo, sabio, importante. Intentando impresionar.

Ahora estás con Rose, rodeados de cientos en un concierto, 1979, Tierra. Os miráis gritando, más que cantando, mientras saltáis de la mano: "Sex and drugs and rock and roll".

Las normas existen y han de ser cumplidas. Bueno, algunas. La responsabilidad es inmensa, imprescindible, debe estar ahí siempre. Pero...

Rose sacude la cabeza, el pelo cae sobre su cara, los labios a través de mechones rubios desordenados repiten "Sex and drugs and rock and roll"

Pero ya no eres como el niño vestido de fiesta, no eres el señor del tiempo de aspecto importante y mirada fría que juzga y clasifica, estoico, inmutable.

Todo aprendido y falso. Cánones ajenos.

Hace tiempo que tienes los tuyos propios. Hace tiempo que decidiste que el miedo sólo es miedo y no sirve para nada, decidiste no huir del dolor potencial. Decidiste sufrir, si había que sufrir. Llorar, reír, gritar, perder la compostura ¿qué demonios es eso de la compostura? No significa nada. No hace falta ponerse un disfraz para hacer lo correcto, sólo hacerlo. Decidiste que querías vivir hundiéndote en cada instante, sintiéndolo todo.

Le sueltas la mano para retirarle el pelo de la cara y besarla. Te abraza por la cintura, rodea con una pierna las tuyas. Y dejas de sentir que el mundo gira. Sólo hay tres corazones latiendo juntos. Otra canción ahora habla del sentimiento mantenido bajo la piel, de cómo la visión de una sonrisa en un rostro puede dar esperanza a toda la humanidad, del misterio en el corazón del amor y en el alma del sexo.

Sintiéndolo todo. La similitud gana a la diferencia. La cercanía a la distancia. Sin miedo al dolor. Sin hacer juicios y clasificaciones vacías de significado. En absoluto eres quien fuiste. Vivir es esto. Arriesgarse, sufrir si hace falta, sentir.

Rose y tú besándoos y latiendo juntos, mientras el mundo parece haberse detenido.

Te escondiste en las formas. Has corrido huyendo durante mucho tiempo. Ya no te reconoces, ni en lo uno ni en lo otro. Responsabilidad, sí, hacer lo correcto, claro. Pero llorar y reír y sentir todo mientras tanto. Una norma propia. Algo aprendido con el tiempo. De eso va, al menos para ti, de eso va hacerse mayor.

Rose abre los ojos, hace un gesto de preocupación sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡No lloreeeees!-pronuncia dulce y casi inaudible bajo otra canción que habla de languidecer largo tiempo encerrado en una concha.

-Estoy riendo también. Eso gana.

Os abrazáis. El mundo vuelve a girar. Sientes los labios de Rose moviéndose sobre tu hombro y te preguntas si estará vocalizando un "Te quiero". Esperas, deseando que repita lo que sea que ha dicho y también que no. Pero no repite. Te da un beso suave en el cuello y cierras los ojos. Bailáis abrazados lentamente, supones que en un contraste imposible con lo que debe estar pasando alrededor.

Y no es que lo pienses por primera vez, pero sientes es la primera vez que toma forma en palabras. Unas palabras que prevés se repetirán muchas veces en tu mente: Dime que puedes con ello, Rose. Dime que vas a soportar quererme. Dime que no va a destrozarte, a cambiarte siquiera, a dolerte demasiado. Dime que vas a poder con ello.

Dime que vamos a ser fuertes.


	6. Chapter 6

19.-UN PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA

Sólo es un pequeño problema, salta a la vista: Jakob a punto de perder la cabeza en las fauces del ogro, el Doctor sentado en los hombros de Wilhelm gritando palabras sin sentido y tú, chillando y corriendo en círculos alrededor de ambos, sin poder detenerte a romper las esferas porque un conjunto de llamaradas verdes chirriantes te persiguen.

Un caso sencillo, nada por lo que preocuparse.

"Sólo es un pequeño problema", esas fueron sus palabras.

Poco antes se había presentado a un Wilhelm Grimm de apenas veinte años como Jonh Smith, experto en exorcismos y brujería, (según decía el papel psíquico mostrado ante Wilhelm.)

Un estrujón en tu mano y susurraba "¡Los Hermanos Grimm, Rose!" Todo emoción, mientras os adentrabais en el bosque en busca de Jakob, que había caído en un embrujo según contaba su hermano: "Me desperté en medio de la noche y me asomé a la ventana. Le vi dirigirse hacia el bosque y sentí que algo allí me estaba llamando a mí también. Pensé que era un sueño y... sencillamente tuve miedo." Wilhelm se lamentaba mientras caminabais rápido, siguiendo la señal captada por el destornillador sónico, a través de algo que, si se podía interpretar como camino, era sólo por tener más barro que los alrededores.

Llegasteis a un claro del bosque donde tres pequeñas esferas de cristal, colocadas sobre troncos cortados, formaban un triángulo equilátero

-¡Es cosa de brujas!-, gritó Wilhelm.

-Nah, sólo es un sencillo caso de dominación psíquica simple-, dijo el Doctor, quitándole importancia.

Entonces llegó el rugido.

Luego Wilhelm gritó más.

Seguiste la mirada del Doctor y lo viste: Un horrible ser de tres metros, piel marrón cubierta de pústulas, brazos y piernas huesudos y retorcidos, fauces inmensas con largos colmillos, sostenía sobre su mano desproporcionada a Jakob, inmóvil, casi como si durmiese en calma.

Luego la voz del Doctor, instrucciones: Tenías que romper las esferas. Los ojos amarillos con pupilas rasgadas del ser te miraban fijamente.

-Rose, no le mires, no tengas miedo. Necesito que rompas las esferas ¡No puedes tener miedo!-Luego un -Súbeme, Wilhelm, necesito altura.

Aparecieron las llamaradas verdes, en fila, surgiendo del ser y dirigiéndose hacia ti.

Y corriste.

-¡Rose: Detente y se detendrán! ¡Confía en mí!

Confías. Cierras los ojos. Tus manos chocan contra el tronco sobre el que reposa una de las esferas, para detenerte de la inercia. La coges, la golpeas con todas tus fuerzas contra la madera. Apenas sientes lajas de cristal clavarse, sólo piensas que las llamas ya te habrían alcanzado si siguiesen en movimiento. Corres hacia la siguiente esfera, el Doctor pronuncia cosas incomprensibles.

No miras atrás, no están, fe ciega. Rompes la esfera. Sólo queda otra. Saltas una rama, el tobillo duele, no importa, llegas, rompes.

Hay un golpe sordo, un cuerpo que cae. Un temblor en la tierra, como pasos de gigante. El Doctor ha detenido su parrafada de palabras sin sentido y está diciendo algo sobre rodillas que han fallado en el momento correcto y ni un segundo antes. Reparas de nuevo en las llamaradas, ahora te rodean, se consumen, estallan como cerillas y se apagan dejando olor a fósforo.

Ni rastro del ogro cuando levantas la mirada. Wilhelm llora abrazando a Jakob. Contienes la respiración hasta que abre los ojos y pregunta a su hermano un confuso "¿Qué demonios te pasa?¿Dónde estamos?"

El Doctor camina hacia ti, sonriendo y rascándose la nuca despreocupado.

-Te dije que sería sencillo. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí,-respondes devolviéndole la sonrisa. La mano arde, el tobillo duele, pero estás bien.

Te coge la mano y busca en el bolsillo. Saca unas pinzas y empieza a retirar restos de cristal con un gesto de disgusto.

-Debiste lanzarlas, se rompen con facilidad.

-Podías habérmelo dicho.

-Estaba ocupado. Era más grave que temieses las llamas, podrían haberte quemado,-te mira un instante, casi reprendiéndote. -Miedo malo, Rose.

-¡Ogro malo!,-respondes molesta.

-No era un ogro, -dice centrándose de nuevo en tu mano.-Era un Peliero, planeta Derche.-Guiña un ojo, -No se lo digas a esos dos. Utilizan el miedo y un nivel simple de dominación psíquica que se sostiene en esas esferas que has roto. Si no lo hubieses hecho, Jakob no habría despertado,-cambia el gesto de gravedad por una sonrisa. -Acabas de hacer posible que tu madre te contase unos cuantos bonitos cuentos.

Te suelta la mano, se sostiene en tu hombro para subir a las raíces del árbol tras de ti. Sientes un escalofrío al pensar en que el "Lobo feroz" surgió de esos cuentos. Complicado y extraño. Te vuelves pensando en decírselo, pero te despista. Está cogiendo hojas y metiéndoselas en la boca, masticándolas.

-Lo de que huyeze y nos dejaze en paz fue máz coza mía,-continúa con la boca llena.

-¿Hay hambre?

Ríe y se atraganta. Escupe las hojas machacadas sobre su mano.

-Son para ti. La mano. ¡Quita esa cara de asco! Estamos lejos de la TARDIS, esto te curará.

Levantas la mano sin ganas, las extiende con cuidado sobre los cortes.

-¿A qué venía lo de subirte a sus hombros?

-Parafernalia,-suelta entre risas. -Tampoco las palabras significaban nada, ¿sabes? Utilizan el miedo, creó las llamas a partir de tu miedo, pero son muy tontos. Por eso quería el cerebro de los Grimm: pueden detectar la imaginación en otros pero no la tienen, y hay una creencia estúpida sobre devorar ideas devorando cerebros. Muy tontos. No se lo ha comido antes porque me detectó a mí, prefería el mío. No fue a por Wilhelm porque tenía demasiado miedo para ser peligroso, fue a por ti. El caso es que se fían de lo que ven. No podía utilizar mi miedo, porque no lo tenía, pero eso no bastaba para asustarle. He sido como... un gato erizando el pelo.

Se quita la corbata, con una sonrisa triunfal, y la enrolla en tu mano, vendándola.

-Sabías que funcionaría. Y no tenías miedo. Sabías que yo te creería en lo de las llamas.

Niega con la cabeza y te guiña de nuevo.

-Fue un empujón. Confiaba en que podrías con el miedo.

Crees que no. Sólo confiaste en él. Es fácil confiar en él, es seguro, tantas pruebas ya. Piensas que hay que ser muy muy tonto para que el Doctor precise parafernalia.

Palabras mágicas para vencer a un ogro, da igual que no tuviesen sentido. Él hace magia y no es magia y eso hace que sea más magia. Y alguien va a besar a alguien porque sí y porque todos los bosques son mágicos desde que te besó en uno.

Retira la mirada a tu mano, pringando verde.

-Aunque, bueno, te has creído que las hojas te curarán.

Sabes que bromea, por el modo en que le estabas mirando. Deseas demasiado besarle y sólo sigues la broma.

-Lo que creo es que las manchas no van a salir. Te has quedado sin corbata.

Sonríe, sí que vas a besarle.

-Rose, eres...

Pero un par de abrazos os detienen. Wilhelm te da dos sonoros besos en las mejillas mientras Jakob se deshace en agradecimientos con el Doctor.

Volvéis al pueblo, tú cogida del brazo del Doctor para atenuar el dolor del tobillo. Va hablando del peligro que constituye el miedo y de que es eso lo que los "ogros" utilizan. "Basta no tener miedo", les repite el Doctor.

Os quedáis rezagados, el tobillo duele demasiado. Te paras en seco al pensarlo. El Doctor se vuelve extrañado, coge tu mano antes de soltarse del todo.

-¿Qué?

-Juan sin miedo. ¡Doctor, eres Juan sin miedo!

Frunce el ceño divertido, sopesándolo.

-Nah, no creo. ¿Por lo del nombre, dices? No, todo el mundo se llama así, de hecho por eso...

-No he provocado que mi madre me contase cuentos, he provocado que me contase mi cuento favorito, y trataba de ti.

La idea es divertida y confunde y parece decir demasiado, te asusta y te encanta. El "Lobo feroz", palabras mágicas que tú utilizaste como una guía a través del tiempo, surge de esos dos hombres camino adelante. Tu cuento infantil favorito será escrito por ellos y se basará en el Doctor, pero todo surge de lo que acabáis de hacer. Es posible gracias a lo que acabáis de hacer. Te asusta y te encanta.

-Eres material de leyenda.

Sonríe. Te pasa el brazo por la cintura y coloca el tuyo sobre sus hombros.

-Me gusta lo de material de leyenda, sí, suena bien y todo eso. Pero no soy Juan sin miedo. Pararemos en la posada, la TARDIS está demasiado lejos. Sólo es un cuento, Rose. No es más que un cuento. Tiene gracia, pero nada más, -dice demasiado serio, como si tuviese que quedarte muy claro.

Todo el camino, toda la conversación tomándoos una cerveza con los Grimm, mientras ellos hablan de ogros y brujas, de que sueñan con escribir los cuentos populares, piensas en ello. Hasta que la cabeza duele, como siempre que piensas en el tiempo, en cómo varía, fluye y esas cosas que sentiste durante unos minutos pero no lograrás entender nunca, por más que el Doctor lo explique o tú intentes recordar cómo era.

Te preguntas entonces, no es que la cabeza vaya a doler menos pensando en eso, pero te preguntas a qué tiene miedo el Doctor. Sabes cosas: Daleks, cibermen, situaciones que se le escapan de las manos. Tiene miedo a equivocarse, tiene miedo a no poder, a no salvar, a no poder curar.

Tiene miedo a haberse equivocado, el "Y si hubiese..." El no poder con algo con lo que podría, no haber podido con algo con lo que hubiese podido, si hubiese tomado otra decisión.

El miedo ciega, por eso ese rechazo ciego al miedo. Lo que sea con tal de poder tenerlo todo en cuenta, de poder pensar después que hizo todo lo que pudo. Maldita sea, no pudo salvar a su propia especie. Da igual que fuese la opción acertada, debe ser insoportable algo así.

Se teme a sí mismo.

Inspirará y ya ha inspirado el cuento de Juan sin miedo, estás segura, pero ni siquiera tiene gracia. Material de leyenda, suena bien, pero los cuentos son cuentos. Te dirá después, "Importantes, muy importantes: Inspiran. Todos los humanos a los que has visto hacer cosas brillantes, otras especies también, se alimentaron de cuentos en los que se decía que no había que tener miedo".

Pero él tiene miedo, tan poco que a lo que más teme es a sí mismo.

Por eso, cuando al fin os quedáis solos y cierra la puerta de la habitación en la posada, le abrazas con todas tus fuerzas. Casi le sorprende. Le abrazas y le besas queriendo quitarle el miedo. Tarde e imposible y no basta y tú no puedes. Tú no puedes hacerle olvidar lo que ha hecho y lo que no ha logrado hacer.

No puedes ser su cuento.

Os desnudáis dentro de la cama, el fuego de la chimenea parece estar de adorno. Y quieres sexo, sí, quieres mantenerte en el deseo desesperanzado de quitarle el miedo así. Por supuesto que no crees que funcionaría. Nada que tú hagas.

Pero, si hay algo a lo que responde con una sonrisa, es a una sonrisa y a un abrazo. No hay fuerzas para más, quieres, pero no hay fuerzas y todo duele.

Una sonrisa y un abrazo. Mientras gritas por dentro "¡Que funcione!". No puedes con su miedo ni con su pasado, que al menos se sienta querido y acompañado. Sientes que no tienes nada más.

-¿Ocurre algo, Rose?, -te pregunta. Pero está funcionando, está sonriendo.

Niegas. Te acabas quedando dormida, bromeando sobre Juan sin miedo y el destino.

No hay pesadillas, cada vez son menos. Esta noche sólo sueñas que estáis en la cama en que estáis y tú le cuentas un cuento. Su cabeza sobre tu pecho mientras le acaricias el pelo despacio. Un cuento sobre una chica sin miedo, que desde luego no eres tú, y cómo le salvó la vida con un beso a un hombre valiente. Ríe en el sueño, besando, diciendo "Sí que eras tú".

Te despiertas a medias, ha retirado el vendaje, lame tu mano para limpiar los restos de hojas.

-Es para que respiren los cortes, -susurra. -Duérmete otra vez.

Te besa los cortes.

-Los besos no curan, Doctor. Es sólo un cuento.

Logras esbozar una sonrisa, entrever su mirada irónica.

-!No eres quién para decir eso después de lo que pasó¡ Y sí que curan, de forma indirecta, pero estás demasiado dormida para escuchar eso. Vuélvete a dormir, Rose. Estabas riendo en sueños. Me gustaba.

Vuelve a besar tu mano. Te quedas dormida gritando por dentro que le quieres. A él, que tenía miedo a acostarse contigo y que, seguro, aún tiene miedo a quererte y a que le quieras. A los daleks, a los cibermen, a ti y a sí mismo.

Vuelves a tener el mismo sueño, en el que eres para él el cuento que no puedes ser. En el que, al menos, se lo cuentas para que duerma tranquilo.

20.-LOS BESOS IGUAL CURAN UN POCO

Coger su mano. "¡Corre!". Ella corriendo hacia la TARDIS con una sonrisa inmensa. Difícil al principio, el miedo en el primer viaje. Pero se queda. Te equivocas al volver. Una tonta estúpida absurda y, maldita sea, tan habitual, confusión de fecha y has vuelto su mundo un caos durante seis meses. Pero ella no culpa, habla, escucha, sonríe, se queda contigo. Manos cogidas, abrazos, su impresionante y preciosa y magnífica sonrisa. Manos, abrazos, abrazos, abrazos. Escucha, habla, se ríe. Permanece. Poco a poco te vas dando cuenta de lo valiente que es, lo comprensiva, lo brillante. Manos abrazos sonrisas. Sus ojos en los tuyos. Permanecen. Y la vas queriendo y empieza el miedo y la quieres más y sigue el miedo. Manos abrazos sonrisas sus ojos. Un día pierdes el paso y acabas lamiendo entre sus piernas y el miedo te aplasta pero a ella no. Permanece. Más manos abrazos sonrisas mirada. Te salva, vence donde tú has sido incapaz de vencer y te salva, pero tienes que transformarte para salvarla.

Y ella tiene miedo. Pero permanece. Se abren brechas, sí, muchas, una tras otra, y aún hay manos cogidas, abrazos, sonrisas, la mirada segura bajo la lluvia en la puerta de aquella heladería. La quieres más y sigue el miedo. Sigue a tu lado. Valiente, brillante, ayuda, salva, te quiere, te lleva la contraria, sonríe, abraza. Te das cuenta de que hay un Nosotros, líneas temporales trenzándose hasta que no hay más que un nosotros, y tienes que aceptarlo. El miedo se muere. Sientes que estáis tan juntos que dejas de huir y le haces el amor, porque ya no hay caminos que no lo incluyan. Aún deseas la conexión mental, y no, ni plantearlo, aún es pronto, se asustaría, no y no, sería desigual, y hay tiempo, lo hay, tiene que haberlo. No importa.

Porque poco a poco, sonrisa a sonrisa, abrazo a abrazo, mirada a mirada, cada pequeño instante inmedible que has pasado junto a ella, os ha unido de tal modo que ya sois casi como los átomos que se unen haciendo brillar las estrellas.

Y fin. Se acabó el pensar así. No has intentado quitarle de la cabeza a Rose la idea de destino para acabar jugando tú con ella. Sí, aquí y ahora, tú y Rose juntos. No te vas a morir por permitirte ser consciente de ello. No pasa nada por dejar de lado un instante que el tiempo sigue fluyendo y todo puede cambiar, y todo tendrá que cambiar tarde o temprano, pero hasta ahí puedes llegar, no un paso más allá.

Fin, calma, un poco de miedo o visión del futuro no próximo estaría bien. No sale. Sólo hay calma. Mucha calma.

El sol aún no ha rebasado las montañas. El fuego ha hecho algo por la temperatura de la habitación pero aún tienes frío, desnudo frente a la ventana mirando un amanecer. Alemania, Tierra, a principios del XIX. Niebla surgiendo del bosque, envolviéndolo y difuminándolo, las pequeñas casas del pueblo, el olor a humedad del amanecer, el río fluyendo, perros que ladran, movimientos en el piso de abajo, insectos entre la madera. Rose dejó de reír en sueños hace un par de horas, escuchas las sábanas moverse mientras despierta.

Todo es calma. Tan extraña, tan poco habitual que te sorprende. Una cosa es vivir el momento, sentir el pulso de lo que ocurre y dejar de lado lo no inmediato. Otra cosa es esta calma. Sentirte bien, sin más.

No recuerdas la última vez que eso ocurrió sin que siquiera te obsesionases con el miedo a perderlo.

Tienes un escalofrío cuando sientes sus pechos en tu espalda.

-Tranquilo, soy yo,-te dice. Como si pudieses no haber sido consciente.

Un brazo alrededor de tu cintura mientras te muestra la mano herida.

-Mira: está curada,-susurra en tu oído. -Los besos funcionan.

-No está tan curada, los cortes parecen limpios pero aún no está curada. Y si lo está es por...

Las palabras se hacen gemido cuando te rodea con la mano, con fuerza.

-Los besos funcionan,-susurra una y otra vez en tu nuca, entre besos.-Dilo.

-Funcionan. Los... besos... funcionan.

-Los besos curan. Dilo.

Tienes que sujetarla, detenerla, para poder volverte.

-Curan.

Besarla. Llevarla a la cama. Un momento sólo para besar su tobillo algo hinchado. Se incorpora intentando no apoyarse sobre esa pierna, sientes el pinchazo de dolor en su gesto.

-Pero no es momento de pedirles más,-dice riendo y te arrastra sobre ella.

Por primera vez entre vosotros no hay calma, sientes tanta que sobra. Es rápido, casi apresurado. Sientes que ella tampoco necesita tiempo esta vez. Estás dentro, le sujetas la mano sana contra el colchón, entrelazas los dedos, te abraza con las piernas, su mirada firme. Sólo falta una sonrisa para que sea perfecto.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que sonrías?,-sólo eso ya le hace sonreír.-¿Qué estabas soñando que te hacía reír?

-Contigo.

-¿Qué hacías?

-Te contaba un cuento.

-¿Qué cuento?- Ella duda un instante. -Vamos, Rose. Sé que me gustaba.

Vuelve la sonrisa, leve.

-Sobre una chica que te besaba.

-Y, ¿qué ocurría entonces?

Cierra los ojos con fuerza, se muerde el labio, está cerca. Esta vez no vas a pedirle que los mantenga abiertos, sólo la sonrisa, sólo sólo la sonrisa.

-Vamos, Rose, dímelo.

-Sonreías, en calma.

-Los besos... sí que...,-sonríe ahora. Abre los ojos y te mantiene la mirada mientras ocurre. No puedes acabar la frase.

-Ment...-ni ella el "Mentira".

No, los besos no curan, sólo ayudan un poco. Los sueños son sueños, los cuentos son cuentos. Las manos cogidas, los abrazos, las miradas, el sexo, las sonrisas, hablar y escuchar, hacen todo lo que pueden. No curan. Hacen mucho más que eso pero no exactamente eso. Tampoco es cuestión de pedirles más. Están. Rose permanece. Y sigue habiendo tiempo. Si hay suerte, no crees mucho en la suerte pero menos en otras cosas, mucho tiempo.

Y no vas a dejar de mirarla, de sentirla, todo lo que puedas, mientras ella quiera.

Hasta que ella quiera.

21.-EL SÍNDROME DE ESTHENDAL

_Even when you're feeling warm  
the temperature could drop away,  
like four seasons in one day.  
It doesn't pay to make predictions._

Four seasons in one day, Crowded house.

Mantienes los ojos cerrados. Mirar no merece la pena.

La ciudad de Nueva Nueva Melbourne, planeta Desascriptarón, terraformado aunque manteniendo su capacidad natural de amplificación sonora y aromática, siglo ochocientos sesenta y ocho de la era no sabes cuántos, galaxia... algo con más eses y erres de las que deberían estar permitidas en una sola palabra; tiene altos rascacielos, coches voladores y muchas luces de neón. No te habrías perdido nada si hubieses caminado con los ojos cerrados.

Pero el olor es música, el sonido sabe a chocolate negro.

Cuando te habló de proporcionarte una experiencia sensorial distinta, pensaste que se refería a otra cosa. El estómago te dio un vuelco.

No sabes qué cara pusiste, sólo que el Doctor bajó la mirada a la consola e hizo un verdadero esfuerzo para no reírse.

-Me refiero a... Quizá luego, Rose. Me refiero a... que estamos en un lugar donde lo de menos es la vista. Así que abre bien los oídos,-se acercó y te apretó la nariz entre los dedos- abre bien las fosas nasales, porque estamos en Nueva-nueva-nueva-nueva-nueva-nueva Melbourne. Eso significa, primero, que si queremos comer algo en las próximas horas nos lo tenemos que llevar de aquí. Porque es curioso, Rose, pero la ciudad del olor y el sonido no tiene un sólo lugar donde no cocinen con los pies. No lo digo de forma literal. Quiero decir que la comida es un asco, pero aquí no cocinan realmente con los pies, es sólo una forma de hablar. Segundo, que te pongas toda la ropa que tengas, por capas, fácil de poner y quitar, porque la temperatura puede variar 40 grados en cualquier momento.

Tumbados en el suelo del puerto, el mejor lugar para sentir Melbourne según el Doctor, el picnic que habéis traído permanece sin tocar en la mochila. Ha comprado una botella de una bebida típica del lugar, "Lo único bueno que llevarse a la boca aquí". Una especie de vino dulce y caliente, de color ámbar y baja graduación. Abres los ojos para tomar un trago directamente de la botella que compartís. Sabe como si fuese azul celeste.

Le miras, tumbado junto a ti, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa que suena a éxtasis, casi sexual.

Vuelves los ojos entreabiertos al cielo nocturno, dos grandes lunas se reflejan en el mar. Un crucero atraviesa el puerto brillando tintineante. Barcos veleros se mecen como manzanas en un balde, amarrados al embarcadero.

En la plaza semicircular de un par de kilómetros de diámetro en que estáis, unas veinte personas más parecen dormir, incluso los que están de pie.

El suelo es blando, gomoso, suave, suelo de croissant caliente. Interrumpido sólo por dispersas sombrillas negras, con estufas en el mástil.

Vuelves a quitarte el anorak, sólo la camiseta de tirantes zumo de naranja. Te tumbas de nuevo. Él busca tu mano, la encuentra y eso huele a madreselva.

"Mezclarás las cosas, Rose. No te asustes. Pensarás que el sonido huele, que el olor te toca, cosas así. Es sinestesia, parcial, apenas afecta a la visión. Es habitual aquí. Lo más probable es que te pase." Arrugó la nariz y sonrió. "Te encantará. Pero es muy importante que no te dejes llevar por ello. Puede acabar siendo...un poco desagradable para quien no está acostumbrado."

No es desagradable, es belleza estallando. Te encanta.

Intentas sin embargo colocar las cosas, para poder recordarlo después con coherencia o algo así. El sonido parece crearse en el agua y en las largas estructuras tubulares que se elevan a ambos lados del puerto, cobrizas como el sabor de las cerezas. Suena a cadenitas que chocan, como pulseras, cantos lentos africanos y agua contra cristales, sábanas y susurros, viento entre las rocas y besos. Podrías seguir enumerando pero vuelves a sentir que tienes la boca llena de chocolate negro.

Huele a mar, a lluvia, a tierra mojada, a madreselva ¿o es la mano del Doctor cogiendo la tuya?, violetas, madera húmeda, fresas, amanecer, té, sándalo, herrumbre, sandía,... Huele como una caricia en la espina dorsal. Huele a cuadro impresionista. Huele a sexo. Huele a aquella poesía. Huele a música de violines y saxofón.

Sientes un suspiro ahogado en tu garganta aún antes del pinchazo en las plantas de los pies. Oyes algunos suspiros similares alrededor. Abres los ojos. El Doctor se ha puesto de pie, está metiendo los brazos en un anorak sabor uva, y te tiende la mano. Los párpados sólo entreabiertos.

-Nieve. Vamos. Ponte el anorak. Vamos bajo la sombrilla.

No está nevando, cierto que han aparecido algunas nubes pero ni siquiera hace frío. Aún así no dudas. Antes de que recorráis los doscientos metros que os separan de una de las sombrillas empiezan a caer copos de nieve.

Os sentáis en el suelo muy juntos, cerca de la estufa. Todo parece más claro, dirías incluso que el fuego huele a fuego de gas. Crees recordar que cuando llegasteis las sensaciones eran menos fuertes y también hacía más frío.

-¿Se atenúa con el frío?

Ahora tiene los ojos abiertos del todo, la sonrisa neutra.

-¡Exacto! El sonido no, pero los olores se atenúan mucho. Y es lo que más afecta, al menos a mí.

-¿Cómo puedes soportarlo? Quiero decir, tú sueles sentir más las cosas y tiene que ser para volverse loco. Estando aquí tienes que volverte loco.

-No, en realidad aquí siento más o menos lo mismo que tú. Es como si llegase a un umbral y ya no fuese a más.

Te gusta la idea.

-Así que aquí es como si fuésemos iguales en eso.

Asiente rascándose el cuello. Dirías que eso sabe a ron y quema. Ahora diferencias sonidos y olores pero de algún modo esa imagen sabe a ron y quema.

Te coge la mano y apoya la cabeza contra tu hombro.

-Cuéntame lo que has sentido, Rose, antes de que deje de nevar.

Miras los copos que caen a la luz, te sorprende lo vulgares que resultan. Te dejas caer sobre un gran cojín gomoso arrastrándole. Y no puedes evitar reír por lo ridículo que suena todo.

-El sonido es chocolate amargo, eso lo tengo muy claro.

-Con café,-añade.

-Sí, chocolate amargo con café y castañas.

Ríe asintiendo.

-Y esas cosas tubulares que supongo que lo provocan saben a cereza. Olía a canciones africanas.

-Me gusta eso. No hay olor como el de las canciones africanas.

-Y a saxo y violines y a...

Dudas de decirlo. Estabas excitada, extraño que eres más consciente de que lo estuviste ahora que ya no lo estás. Te está mirando mientras tú miras la negra sombrilla, la nariz casi rozando tu cara, con esa atención que pone siempre que le cuentas lo que sientes, sea lo que sea.

Te molesta tener aún esa sensación de vergüenza al hablar de sexo. El tiene como cuidado o miedo a hablar de ello pero sientes que lo provocas tú.

Estalla un relámpago y escuchas lluvia fuerte antes del trueno.

-Sexo. No me refiero a olor, me refiero a sensación.

-Yo también lo estaba.

-Lo sé,-dices casi con tranquilidad, casi sin sonrojarte. Estaba en su cara. No miraste más pero estaba claro. -Pero es que me preguntaba si tenía que ver, con todo esto.

Arruga la cara, se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

-En mi caso tenía más que ver con que tú lo estabas. Pero sí, se mezclan las cosas, afecta en ese sentido. Excita sexualmente. ¿De qué te ríes?

-Antes he pensado que mi camiseta era zumo de naranja, aunque creo recordar que era malva. ¿Tú siempre lo sientes así? ¿Se mezclan los sentidos?

-No... sé contestar a eso, porque mis sentidos no son iguales a... Pero sí, supongo que en parte. Si me dejo, sí.

-Y, ¿te dejas?

-A veces.

-Así que puedes, no sé, excitarte oliendo una ópera.

Asiente divertido.

-Depende de la ópera.

Te preguntas si escuchará ópera cuando lo hace contigo. Si dejará que se mezclen las cosas y el tacto será sabor, el sabor sonido, el olor tacto, escucharte una imagen, verte un olor. Casi prefieres que no.

La temperatura sube, un calor bochornoso que toca como un hormigueo. Todavía llueve y un viento fuerte arrastra gotas de sabor salado. Más olor, mucho más. El sonido aumenta. No tanto en volumen como en intensidad. Hay más sonidos, de menta y naranja, picantes, eucalipto, hierbabuena. De pronto, una ráfaga de arándanos se mezcla con todo lo anterior.

Miras hacia abajo. Los arándanos son el Doctor tocándote. Su mano derecha sobre tu estómago, sus largos dedos tocándote como si fueses un piano. Dirías que sigue la música lenta, acuática como de arpa, que llega en el viento. No la sigue, está improvisando sobre ella. Da igual, porque sabe a arándanos con té y licor de flores. La sensación es tan fuerte e imposible de colocar que sientes ganas de gritar. El hormigueo empieza a ser molesto, el corazón se te acelera y hay algo que trae la sensación de estar cayendo, resbalando a toda velocidad por un tobogán interminable.

El Doctor pone su mano sobre tu boca, te mira con cierta preocupación. Le besas instintivamente la palma y él niega con la cabeza.

-No, Rose: huele. Sé que suena raro: Distinto planeta, distintas costumbres. No queremos taquicardias, no las queremos. Te está afectando demasiado. Mi olor es algo conocido, te calmará.

Coge tu mano izquierda, la derecha sigue en la suya oliendo a madreselva de nuevo, y la pone sobre su nariz, respirando hondo, como un auxiliar de vuelo que explica el modo de usar una mascarilla de oxígeno.

El tobogán parece haber acabado, el corazón aún estalla en las sienes pero va más lento. Sientes su mirada como un abrazo fuerte. Te besa los dedos y...

-Sólo son besos en los dedos,-explica como si fuese una simple zona de turbulencias en el vuelo,-no huelen, no tienen sabor, sólo sientan como besos en los dedos.

Increíble, pero el olor extraño, nada humano pero conocido, tranquilizador y maravilloso en resumen, del Doctor ha funcionado. Lo bastante para tomárselo con calma y seguir riendo.

-Pero tienen sonido, suenan a... esa cosa. Flauta dulce.

Supones que ha notado el corazón más lento, te tomas a broma lo siguiente.

-Deja de preocuparme o tendré que besarte en condiciones para calmarte del todo.

-Oh, eso sí que es una amenaza. Aparte de la excusa más tonta para besar a alguien que he oído jamás.

Apenas acabas la frase te está besando, en condiciones. No entiendes cómo puede pensar que el que te bese puede calmarte bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sin embargo lo hace. Deja las sensaciones al nivel habitual, sólo lengua, labios, saliva, sabor, manos bajo el pelo y la intensa sensación de calor y deseo en todo el cuerpo. Sí, vale, distinto planeta, distinto concepto de calma.

-Así que una excusa, ¿eh Rose? Si yo digo que hay que besarse es que hay que besarse.

-¿A cuántas has salvado la vida besándolas?

Lamentas la pregunta, sólo fruto de un recuerdo y de la sensación ahora, pero está esa cosa detrás que suena horrible. Te alegras de que huya de ella.

-Oh, no te he salvado la vida. Sólo era un pequeño arranque de Síndrome de Esthendal. La belleza no mata a nadie, bueno... en este planeta, conozco un par en el que sí que mata. Un tema desagradable. -Echa su anorak sobre ambos.-Vuelve a hacer frío pero ten cuidado, intenta no dejarte llevar demasiado.

Se acurruca a tu lado y sigue huyendo de tu mirada. Ha vuelto el frío, sólo algo de música y un intenso olor a frío, nieve que vuelve a caer, fuego de gas y el Doctor.

La belleza no mata a nadie, bueno a veces sí. Es un concepto extraño en extremo pero le crees. Seguro que hay un par de planetas donde la belleza mata, si él lo dice. Quizá estuvo ahí y le costó no morir de belleza. Probablemente te ha traído a éste porque su belleza no es mortal. Nunca conocerás ese par de planetas, no te llevará porque no podrías soportarlo. ¿Cuántas cosas así?

Él no ha perdido el control como tú hace un momento. Ese caos de sensaciones es algo a lo que está acostumbrado, un umbral y siente más o menos lo mismo pero no le afecta igual. Y se te ocurre una cosa que puede ser exactamente así.

Te da igual que haya besado a medio Universo y parte de otros paralelos. No te da igual pero te da igual. Lo que te jode es si ha sido tanto que ha perdido la cuenta. Si ha sentido tanto que ya nada rebasa el umbral. Si puede controlarlo todo con la calma con que ha controlado la situación hace un momento, mientras tú te ahogabas de belleza, si para él es fácil no dejarse llevar demasiado. Si dentro de cien años volverá aquí y no recordará con cuál estaba esta vez. Si ya ha olvidado con quién estuvo la última vez.

900 entre 20 son 45. Cuarenta y cinco veces tu vida. 900 entre los apenas dos años que lleváis juntos son 450, 450 periodos de tiempo. Joder, por algo odiabas las matemáticas. Pero ni todos esos números, ni siquiera el número de besos, de amantes, de compañeros, es la puta cuestión. La cuestión es la pérdida de la cuenta. Toda la belleza, todo lo que estás sintiendo por primera vez con él... No importa, realmente te da igual cuántas veces se ha enamorado, igual ni siquiera está enamorado, lo que sea, no vas a pretender que sea la primera vez, no pasa nada. La cuestión es qué demonios puedes aportarle a alguien que ya lo ha sentido todo y tantas veces. La cuestión es que no puedes saberlo ni imaginarlo, pero supones que tiene que llegar un momento en que, vale, sí, sea agradable, pero sepa a costumbre. No ahogue, no arrastre, no sea tan demoledor y fantástico, tan fuerte como lo es para ti.

Te explicó al llegar al puerto que los habitantes de este planeta estaban acostumbrados. Se habían hecho a su belleza, apenas les afectaba.

Si él te mostrase el papel psíquico, quizá apareciese un "Soy quien te va a hacer sentirlo todo. Todo. Confía en mí. Todo." Si tú se lo mostrases... "Soy la chica, soy la mujer... Soy la chica que va a hacer lo posible por mantenerte con vida, que te va a acompañar, que te va a querer tanto que tendrás miedo." ¿Es eso? "Soy la chica que va a estar contigo, luchar contigo, sonreír contigo" ¿Eso? "Soy sólo una chica y de momento puedes contar conmigo. Sabes que no hay más, yo puedo pasar toda mi vida contigo, pero..."

Te pones un jersey de lana intentando salir lo menos posible del anorak y vuelves a meter la cabeza debajo. Sus ojos aún huyen.

Sabes que ve la tristeza. Ya está hecho, mejor hablar.

-Yo nunca seré lo mismo para ti.

No hay huida ahora, miedo más bien.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pase lo que pase, haga lo que haga, tú siempre serás lo más importante que me ha ocurrido. El momento en que te conocí, el momento en que todo cambió para mí. Todas las cosas importantes que he hecho o pueda llegar a hacer, las he hecho porque te conocí.

-Rose. No.

Ni miedo ni enfado, sólo una rotunda negación. Un "No sigas por ahí".

-Ha habido otros, habrá otros, y es así. No te lo estoy echando en cara, no quiero que estés solo si algo ocurre o cuando...

-Rose, no hagas esto,-súplica esta vez.

-No estoy haciendo nada. No pretendo nada, no espero que digas nada. No me malinterpretes, me siento muy afortunada pero...

Tremendamente pequeña, transitoria.

-Yo también.

-No, Doctor, no hagas eso tú. No es lo mismo. No puede ser lo mismo. Nunca lo será.

Te coge ambas manos estrujándolas con fuerza entre las suyas.

-Aquí y ahora es lo mismo. Sí es lo mismo. Y, ¿qué quieres?, podría morir mañana. Aquí y ahora es todo lo que hay. Y me importa, mucho.

-¡Maldita sea, no digas eso! Menuda mierda de opción que igual te mueres.

Reís, entre lágrimas. Primero tú, luego él, crees que por puro contagio. Porque lleva resistiéndose a llorar desde que fuiste tan estúpida como para nombrar todo esto.

Peor lo que has callado. Para qué nombrarlo. No va a cambiar nada.

Aquí y ahora, siempre. Así que viajar en el tiempo siempre tiene que ser un aquí y ahora, para dejarse ahogar por la belleza, la responsabilidad de salvar a alguien, hay que cabalgar la adrenalina de la acción, "Corre", "Ríe", "Vive". Para que la terrible transcendencia de todo lo que ocurre no mate de dolor y miedo.

Y claro que le importa esto y le importas tú, le importa todo. No esperas una respuesta, no hay nada que decir. Simplemente no eres lo mismo para él, no puedes serlo. Tú no has cambiado su vida, tú no le has hecho sentir cosas que, de no conocerte, jamás habría sentido.

Te suena a consuelo tonto, pero piensas que si no se ha acostumbrado al dolor, y no lo ha hecho, si sigue apasionándose con todo de la manera que lo hace, y vaya si lo hace, quizá tampoco se haya acostumbrado a sentir. Quizá no único, sí muy relevante. Aunque sea en este pequeño lapso de tiempo que compartís.

Está helando, te acercas más a él pero el frío sigue clavándose. Toda la belleza parece congelada ahora. A la espera, casi. A la espera, quieres pensar.

-Está helando, Rose. ¿Quieres irte?

Miras sus manos aún apresando las tuyas y bromeas, lo más fácil.

-Pues eso aún huele a pastelería, ¿sabes? Ese olor de pastelería que no cabe en ningún pastel.

-No sé a qué olor te refieres,-dice como si fuese un regalo.

Saldréis de este planeta y el hecho de que te toque, te acaricie, te abrace, toque el piano sobre ti, te bese, te haga el amor, volverá a sentirse como lo que es. Aún así casi demasiado bello para soportarlo. Una serie terminable de aquí-ahoras. Porque en todos los planetas hay normas distintas, pero hay también normas que se mantienen en todo el universo: Vayáis donde vayáis el será un señor del tiempo y tú una humana. Vayáis donde vayáis el habrá vivido más de 900 años llenos de experiencias y tú diecinueve bastante aburridos. Vayáis donde vayáis eso no cambiará que os queréis. Ni aún queriendo podríais cambiarlo ya.

Y hay normas que mantenéis por ser lo que sois, por lo que habéis vivido juntos, por lo que sentís: Aquí ahora lo es todo y hay que sentir todo lo que eso implica, belleza o dolor. Quizá, si acaso, refugiaros en manos del otro cuando ahogan.

22.-INVARIABLE.

Lo que te vuelve loco, más incluso que el rímel bajo sus ojos, es que esto es de esas cosas que se prevén.

No hace falta ser un señor del tiempo ni tener el desarrollo de mil líneas temporales vagabundeando por tu cerebro, sólo quizá tener 900 años de experiencia, de observación, de conversaciones. Años de conversaciones que se han escapado, estallado en discusiones o naufragado en silencios.

Lo que te vuelve loco es que tenías que haber tenido una respuesta preparada. O que no existe respuesta válida.

Porque Rose tiene razón. Su planteamiento es infalible. Cómo le hace sentir, equivocado.

Y tú lo sabías. Al empezar la conversación, mucho antes de que empezase. Lo sabías antes de que Rose estuviese demasiado callada, demasiado triste. Antes de que se implicase demasiado, antes de que diese en tu mente el paso que cruza el límite indefinido. Antes de sentir más de lo que se puede controlar, más de lo que se debe sentir.

Antes de que ella sintiese más de lo que deberías haber permitido.

Lo sabías. Esta conversación iba a existir, llegaría al punto en que ambos estaríais en silencio y tú no sabrías hacer lo que haces. No sabrías decirle "Las cosas son así y tienes que aceptarlo porque son invariables en esto. Lo siento, lo siento mucho". Porque lo sientes mucho, desde luego, las cosas son así, invariables, claro, pero no puedes pretender que eso le baste.

-Rose,-pronuncias en un susurro que sabe a pérdida y los labios se quedan abiertos a todas las palabras que podrían ir después. Que no pueden.

"Se dice: Rose, te quiero" te repites en tu mente mil veces en un sólo instante. "Se dice: Rose, te quiero y eres humana y odio que lo seas" pero eso no es cierto, "y odio no serlo yo", que tampoco es cierto. "Odio saber cómo acaba esto, en sus tres variantes. Odio las tres." al fin una verdad que corta el bucle de repeticiones.

¿Cómo se le dice a Rose que sí, que es una compañera más, última en una larga lista de compañeras y compañeros que continuará probablemente cuando ella se vaya, con otra persona que se una a la lista? ¿Cómo se le dice a Rose, con sus veinte años y un par de novios, queriéndote, que amaste todas las veces que lo hiciste y eso no hace que ella sea menos, que sabes que lo superarás, y que será terrible superarlo, y que nunca lo superarás del todo, cuando eso implica que no has superado nada de lo que ocurrió antes de conocerla? ¿Cómo se le dice a Rose, que ya lo sabe, a quien ya has tenido que decírselo, que no puedes pasar tu vida entera junto a ella a no ser que mueras muy pronto? ¿Cómo se le hace entender el "Te quiero y punto. Dime que puedes con ello"?

-Rose, -repites porque es la única palabra que cabe en los labios abiertos. Mientras ella se acerca rodeando la consola, la mirada negra y marrón suplicando un "Cambia las normas del Universo, di que puedes hacer una de esas cosas que haces y cambiarlo todo para que no me sienta así. Miénteme, joder".

-Rose qué.-Se le rompe la voz, no suena amenazante, te rompe.

Porque no tienes respuesta para esto. Nada útil que decir. Y eso que lo sabías.

Pronuncias de nuevo su nombre, casi con nostalgia de los tiempos no mejores cuando aún era sólo el nombre de una chica valiente y llena de vida que decidió acompañarte. Pronuncias de nuevo su nombre y resuenan todas las veces que lo has pronunciado, dos voces, dos cuerpos, muchos sentimientos distintos y todos tuyos. El nombre seguido de un "Corre!", seguido de un "Ven", de un "¿A dónde quieres ir?", que sigue a un "Oh" y una carcajada porque ha dicho algo divertido. El Rose de "Duerme tranquila, Rose", el Rose que se rompe en un gemido de puro éxtasis y el Rose sonriente de un abrazo en calma. Dices, de nuevo, "Rose" y quizá ella no entienda todo lo que significa esa palabra, antes de besarla, porque para qué. ¿Para qué huir, siquiera hacia delante, de las realidades inamovibles? Hay cosas que se pueden cambiar y cosas que no, tampoco para eso es necesario ser señor del tiempo, ni siquiera tener 900 años, ella lo sabe sin ir más lejos. Vais a quereros hagáis lo que hagáis, luchar es absurdo cuando ya has perdido, cuando ya has ganado, lo que sea, está por encima de ambos conceptos.

Lo que sea está por encima de las cosas que tú puedes arreglar, que puedes cambiar, en las que puedes ayudar.

Y ella lo sabe. Lo sabe y responde al beso, se olvida de llorar, de cuánto quiere que le mientas, de la culpa por ponerte entre la espada y la pared sintiendo que quizá es más difícil para ti, que tú sí sabes lo que dolerá perderla. Se esfuerza en olvidar que iba a ser sólo divertido. Viajar contigo, estar contigo, acostarse contigo iba a ser tan sólo fantástico, no iba a doler ni a quemar ni a hacerle sentir tanto. Ni a, "Por favor, por favor" te repites, "hacerte sentir tanto y tan bien". "Por favor, dime que puedes con ello" tampoco cabe en labios abiertos y llenos.

Ya está casi desnuda y tú, casi sin ser consciente de ello, la inclinas hacia el suelo cuando rompe el beso diciendo:

-Suelo no,- se esfuerza en mirarte con malicia aunque no le sale, mantiene la lengua entre los dientes un instante, te separa justo antes de que la muerdas,-Va a ser en el sillón de la chismesteca ¿vale?

-Caja de recuerdos. Bueno, igual hay que encontrarle un nombre mejor pero no chismesteca.

Y ya estás riendo, corriendo tras ella mientras vas tirando la ropa pasillos adelante. Se vuelve de pronto y te detiene para desabrocharte los pantalones, sus dedos dibujan círculos en los huesos de tu cadera mientras cruza tu mente algo odiosamente pragmático sobre ropa en los tobillos y demasiados cordones. Un "No ahora, sólo un momento" porque te está mirando a los ojos y su sonrisa no es algo que te puedas perder, no ahora, sólo un momento. Entonces algo que aún resistía se rompe y tartamudeas,

-Yo...yo sólo...salvar mundos y eso...¿Entiendes? Tampoco es que dé...para mucho más. Así que...por favor...

Rose suelta una carcajada y no hay tiempo para el "Dime que puedes con ello". Ni caso al pragmatismo. Contra la pared, hasta que no puedes con ella o tus piernas no pueden con lo que sientes y estás sentado en el suelo, Rose sobre ti rodeándote, frente contra frente, manteniendo la mirada aunque cueste no cerrar los ojos. Rose dice "Doctor" y su voz se rompe en gemidos, para que tú digas "Rose" y eso sea todo.

Llegaréis al sillón, pantalones de nuevo subidos, caminando despacio. Tú abrazándola por la espalda y exhalando aliento sobre su cuello, porque se muere de frío y también un poco porque tiembla y le da la risa cuando lo haces. Habrá algo parecido a un silencio extraño cuando te desnudes allí, ella de pie mirándote mientras te desatas los cordones. Pero, al volver a mirar, estará junto a la fuente de luz, cogiéndola con las manos, pasándola de una a otra antes de lanzarla al aire sobre su cabeza y reír.

"Sí", pensarás, "Lo sé: Rose Valiente", ya sin miedo a verla brillar. Y se sentará sobre ti, deslizándose despacio, antes de abrir los ojos, sonreír en tus labios y susurrar:

-Ahora, Doctor, quiero aquí y ahora todo el tiempo del Universo.

Y te será fácil decir la verdad.

-Yo también.


	7. Chapter 7

23.-TIC-TAC, GRACIAS-DE NADA.

_Let's go on making moments last a lifetime  
We live on in the company we keep  
_

Say that again, Crowded house

El tiempo es complicado. Tan difícil de entender, tan distinto cada vez.

Antes de aquel primer viaje al futuro, creías entender el tiempo. Era una constante. Algo a lo que enganchar las cosas que ocurrían. Las horas, días, meses, años, servían para ordenar los hechos.

Ahora sabes que la historia se reescribe, el tiempo fluye. Habéis estado en el pasado, él más veces que tú, haciendo cosas que permitieron que tú llegases a existir. En el futuro, cambiado cosas que permitieron un futuro más adelante en el que ya habíais estado. No pretendes entenderlo.

Te esfuerzas en entender el otro tiempo, la línea temporal propia. A veces te parece aún más difícil.

Te regaló un reloj con calendario poco después de que empezases a viajar con él. Una imagen tridimensional del Big Ben con una especie de hoja apoyada en diagonal contra la torre, un calendario anual en el que brilla en rosa el día que es, que no es, que sería si siguieses en la Tierra o algo así. Puedes marcar los días, aparecen círculos rodeándolos al tocar con los dedos.

Apenas tiene más que una utilidad. "Al fin y al cabo", te explicó entonces, "la TARDIS controla tus ritmos circadianos y tendrás la sensación de que existen días y noches, los meses pasarán. Ya sabes," carraspeó "esas cosas."

Rara vez miras ese calendario. El tiempo ya no es lo que era antes.

Él dice que lleváis dos días y medio en Yery VII, sin embargo el sol no se ha movido del horizonte. Ni siquiera sabes si es un amanecer o un atardecer. Lo observáis sentados en el suelo, apoyados contra la puerta de la TARDIS. Un poco de tiempo más para ver el espectáculo antes de iros.

El cielo brilla y cambia de color despacio, cristales en la atmósfera, dijo él. Ahora es malva sobre vosotros, amarillo a la derecha, sobre un lago que lo refleja en oro; añil a la izquierda, sobre el bosque de árboles rojizos con copas planas que se extiende alrededor.

Una vez más, te está hablando del tiempo.

-Es algo imbuido en cada ser vivo, cada célula, todo lo que existe en el Universo sabe del tiempo, el Universo completo expandiéndose desde el Big Bang... El tiempo fluye, se enreda, tiembla y se tambalea...-abre las manos como tratando de sostener el concepto,- sin embargo, en cada ser vivo es como una línea constante y es así como se percibe. Es la percepción personal de sucesiones de hechos la constante, no el tiempo.

Le has hecho mil preguntas sobre el tiempo, te ha dado mil respuestas, todas distintas.

El tiempo es divertido cuando el Doctor te habla de él.

-Vale, lo tengo,- dices, entendiendo esa idea, pero al momento se te escapa.-No, lo siento, me he vuelto a perder. Porque entonces es como si hubiese dos tiempos: el percibido y el otro, en que se mueve el Universo, que sería como una constante, sobre el que saltamos.

Duda un momento.

-Sí y no y es casi como si fuese al revés, así que no, no exactamente. Desde ese punto de vista, la constante sería la percepción porque es sobre... No, espera, ahora me he perdido yo. -Te ríes de su gesto de confusión. -En la explicación, que no en la idea.

-El caso es que lo entendí aquella vez, lo entendí totalmente, como tú lo entiendes. Me fastidia no recordar lo que entendí. Es muy extraño haber entendido algo y ya no hacerlo. Pero es que me pregunto a veces, por qué iba a ser aquello la realidad y no el resto de ideas que he tenido sobre el tiempo.

Te mira sonriendo, como si le pareciese una idea ingenua y brillante a la vez. Te preguntas si él también puede sentir a veces que el tiempo se detiene.

-Oh, todas son ciertas, si lo son para ti.

Sabes que el tiempo sigue pasando, lo sientes. Lo único respecto a lo que estás segura sobre el tema es que el tiempo pasa. No se puede detener en un momento aunque se quiera, no se puede volver atrás, no se puede ralentizar.

"Aquí dentro, en la TARDIS, el tiempo es constante. Céntrate en eso si te pierdes", te dijo una vez. "Da igual que viajemos a través del tiempo y milenios separen cuándo estamos un día de cuándo estamos al día siguiente. Si dejas una manzana sobre la mesa, seguirá ahí cuando vuelvas, con el tiempo se pudrirá. Puedes sentir pasar el tiempo aquí dentro del mismo modo que lo has sentido pasar toda tu vida."

No hace mucho, recordar esa frase te tuvo llorando sentada en el suelo de la ducha durante un tiempo indeterminable. Sólo sabes que el suficiente para que los dedos se arrugasen. Eso te hizo llorar más.

Pasa y ocurren cosas en él que cuesta ordenar, porque relojes, los días de la semana, las estaciones, ya no existen. Ahora el orden temporal sólo reside en la sucesión de momentos. Es como si no hubiese ninguna referencia externa que lo marcase.

-Me cuesta encontrar referentes, -le dices mientras una bandada de aves diminutas vuela sobre el lago, cantando algo así como "Catacrás". -Siento como si el tiempo se estirase y se contrayese según lo que ocurre. El futuro es el presente en que estamos, luego el pasado es el presente en que estamos, y sólo son pasado y futuro si se piensan desde el presente en que viví antes de conocerte, ¿vale?

Te sonríe, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Todo es relativo, cuestión de puntos de referencia.

-Entramos en la TARDIS y los días son el número de veces que duermo, por el tema del control de ritmos o lo que sea; salimos y estamos en un planeta donde los días duran... ¿cómo lo llamo? Ni idea, lo llamo. Ordeno las cosas según ocurriesen antes o después de otras... Es como si no hubiese nada externo a lo que ocurre, que te dijese cómo pasa el tiempo. Y eso me da la sensación como de que se me... escapa.

-El orden de momentos, las cosas que pasan unas después de otras, sería el modo en que pasa el tiempo, -dice pensativo. Supones que haciendo un esfuerzo por entender lo que se siente desde tu incapacidad para entenderlo como él. A veces piensas que es como si llevase un reloj dentro. Más, como si él mismo fuese su propio reloj, capaz de soportar sin variar su percepción todo ese flujo caótico del tiempo del que suele hablar. -No se escapa, por tanto: están ocurriendo cosas. Su sucesión... -sonríe dubitativo, como si fuese a intentar una respuesta al azar,- es tu paso del tiempo.

-Llámame vulgar, pero yo echo de menos un tic-tac. No sé, algo que lo marque. Dirás que es simplista, pero creo que los humanos necesitamos relojes y calendarios.

-¡Venga ya! Los humanos vivisteis milenios sin relojes ni calendarios.

-Pero tenían días y noches, siempre iguales, no variando según el planeta en que estuviesen. Tic-tac. Constantes temporales externas.

-Cierra los ojos, -dice cogiéndote la mano y colocando las puntas de tus dedos en su cuello. -¡Ciérralos! ¿Lo sientes?

Cierras los ojos y sientes sus dedos en tu cuello, tomándote el pulso sobre la yugular. Recolocas los tuyos para sentirle mejor.

-Sí.

-Todo lo que existe, tiene dentro su propia medida del tiempo. Ahí tienes la tuya y la mía.

En las puntas de los dedos, piensas, como a punto de escaparse.

-Pero los latidos no siempre tienen la misma velocidad,-contestas sólo por llevar la contraria, mientras los tuyos se aceleran y sientes, cuatro latidos después, que los suyos también.

-Fluye, tiembla... Se adapta, se deja afectar,... Pero esta medida del tiempo interna es la que es, estemos donde estemos, duren lo que duren los días.

Tiempo medido en latidos. No es siempre igual pero casi suena a constante.

O tiempo medido en cambios. Sucesiones de hechos que importan y te cambian, o hechos carentes de importancia a simple vista.

El calendario casi inútil te puede indicar los meses que llevas viajando con él, pero no son reales. Sientes que has cambiado a través de siglos. Madurado, (es una palabra que no te gusta pero la única que se te ocurre) a través de hechos, acciones, decisiones que te hacían cambiar. Has cambiado tu visión del tiempo, del espacio, del mundo, del Universo, de él, de ti.

Todo ha cambiado, siguiendo ese tic-tac de latidos.

Así que eso es el tiempo, quizá, o ahora, en este instante en que lo entiendes así: La sucesión de hechos que derivaron en lo que eres ahora, es el pasado. Sentir los latidos de sus corazones en las puntas de los dedos, es el presente. Y al abrir los ojos verás lo que ahora es un desconocido futuro.

Sólo los latidos se mantienen y ahora entiendes el tiempo así. No una constante sobre la que colocar hechos, es sobre los hechos donde se coloca el tiempo.

-Es ahora cuando lo tienes,-le oyes decir y abres los ojos.

Te está mirando fijamente, el ceño fruncido, mordiéndose el labio, como buscando algo dentro de ti. Retira los dedos y tú también.

-¿Qué miras?,-dices riendo.

-Nada. Ignórame.

-No se puede ignorar a alguien que te mira fijamente con preocupación a menos de cinco centímetros de distancia.

-23 aproximados, varían las décimas, de ojos a ojos. Y no es preocupación, es curiosidad. Hay algo que ha... cambiado.

Sonríe, de curiosidad a sorpresa, casi admiración. Como si pudiese saber lo que...

-¿Me estás leyendo la mente?

-¡No te estoy...!,- cierra los ojos, con un gesto de culpabilidad que te asusta mucho. Mucho. Su voz apagándose a un susurro. -Para empezar, necesitaría tocarte, y sobre todo nunca, ¿entiendes?, nunca lo haría sin tu permiso.

Evita tu mirada.

-O sea que quieres.

Intuías que había cosas que deseaba hacer contigo y no hacía. No entiendes cómo podías no haber pensado en "Eso". Sí que lo entiendes: No lo habías pensado porque ya es bastante que note todo lo que nota como para querer más. Tema para desarrollar más tarde.

-No lo estaba haciendo y no me importa y no es la cuestión. Es sólo que hay algo...

Te coge la mano y vuelve a mirarte, casi con admiración.

-Pero ¡¿qué?!

Un beso en la sien, una sonrisa, un suspiro. Y una palabra. Si hubieses esperado alguna, sería la última de la lista.

-Gracias.

-¿Gracias por qué?

-Por entenderlo.

Niega con la cabeza y mira al cielo, tarareando algo que no entiendes.

No sabes qué es lo que has entendido, según él. No entiendes por qué se ha fijado en ti como si hubieses cambiado. La sorpresa sería que algo se mantuviese entre tanto cambio.

"Pero lo hay. ¡Lo hay!", dice una vocecita en tu mente. Hay cosas que se mantienen, hay constantes.

Hay incluso cotidianeidad.

Debería sonar absurda esa palabra en la vida que estás viviendo. Cotidianeidad era lo otro, el trabajo con horarios, ver la tele, quedar en el pub los viernes por la noche, eso era una vida cotidiana.

Pero hay cotidianeidad también en esta vida, sólo que es diferente y te ha costado mucho encontrarla. Hay calma, difícil de encontrar, te ha llevado tanto tiempo...

Es eso.

Estás segura ahora de que es eso lo que ha visto, un poco antes que tú, que acabas de caer en ello. Sí, él suele ver esas cosas. Se ha dado cuenta antes. Ese es el cambio sutil e importante.

No ocurrió en ningún momento en particular, pasó desapercibido entre todas las cosas que cambiaban. Explosiones, carreras, mundos en peligro, miedos sustituyendo a otros miedos, preguntas sin respuesta relevando a preguntas sin respuesta.

La calma se ha colado entre todo eso sin hacer ruido. La sensación de que, pase lo que pase, hay una constante y un lugar al que volver.

Hace una semana, en base a los ritmos circadianos que marca la TARDIS, decía "Chismesteca", crees que sin darse cuenta. Te miraba de reojo mientras aguantabas la risa.

-Sigo pensando que es un nombre absurdo. Pero a la TARDIS le hace gracia y desisto de quitarte la costumbre a ti.

Algo pequeño y tonto y bonito.

Una de esas cosas que pasan a veces y suenan a estar en casa.

Lo cotidiano parece no existir, pero existe. No son esas cosas domésticas que te dijo una vez que él no hacía, es él. Sólo tienes una constante mientras tiempo y espacio bailan alrededor. Sólo hay otra constante y eres tú misma. Por eso todo. Ahora lo entiendes.

No necesita un físico cuántico ni un gran guerrero, sólo alguien que se quede y sea capaz de entender. Alguien fuerte, valiente, inteligente, dijo él. Tú. Alguien lo bastante fuerte para poder con ello.

Ahora lo entiendes.

El tiempo pasa, las cosas cambian. Donde la TARDIS termina y empieza el Universo exterior, todo cambia. Eso es emocionante, divertido, pero no basta. A veces lugares y tiempos conocidos, otras veces en absoluto. A veces predecible para él, otras aleatorio.

Dentro de la TARDIS, con tantas habitaciones, conoces algunas, otras aún no, hay permanencia. Hay un pasado inamovible y un futuro impredecible. Ambos duelen. No se puede huir de ninguno de ellos. Por otro lado, son necesarios. El dolor, lo inamovible, lo impredecible. Necesarios para saber quién se es.

De eso va todo. Por eso se la juega a coger cariño a alguien a quien perderá tarde o temprano. Por eso tú te volviste loca cuando él cambió, hasta que entendiste que seguía siendo él. Por eso temías quererle, de ahí no se puede volver a quien se era antes.

Difícil y peligroso, como todo.

Y reconoces ahora el tarareo de hace un momento. Era el nombre de aquella flor: Tatse-us-agam-liubliu. Atemporal, sin ocupar un espacio definido, constante aunque cambie. Has tardado un poco en entender eso, aunque lo tuvieses ante tus ojos todo el tiempo. Eres su constante, él es la tuya, y eso se mantiene mientras cambia.

Te ha dado las gracias, consciente antes que tú, de que lo habías entendido por fin.

-De nada.

24.-MÍRAME MIRARTE

Hay conceptos que existen en todos los lugares y tiempos del universo.

No recuerdas uno sólo, ni una sola especie viva consciente, que no conociese los conceptos de bien, mal, verdad, mentira, belleza. Están en todas partes. Donde tú no eras capaz de apreciar belleza, donde casi podrías decir que no existía, los seres se la inventaban. Y tú sentías belleza en ese hecho.

Suelen ir asociados, los conceptos. En general, la asociación sigue el sentido correcto: El bien y la verdad acaban considerándose belleza. En ocasiones se asocian en el sentido incorrecto, lugares y épocas terribles en que el bien y la verdad son tergiversados, el mal se disfraza en belleza falsa, en busca de fines ciegos, egoístas, cargados de odio.

Bien, verdad y belleza son universales, sin embargo. Aunque se intenten destruir permanecen en pequeñas células, se inventan si es necesario, los seres soplan sobre ellos incluso dando su vida, y al final brillan.

Vuelves a mirarla, pateas el aire, como pateando esos recuerdos, y vuelves a mirar a Rose desnuda sobre tu cama. Belleza, bien y verdad en este lugar y tiempo, donde el sentido de las asociaciones es correcto.

Por supuesto, sabes que no tienes el mismo concepto que Rose de la belleza, en particular en lo que a seres se refiere. No es ya que ella no pueda entender la belleza de los Grisnes, ni que los tentáculos fuesen algo feo por definición. Es más esa escena repetida de Rose apareciendo, tras maquillarse y vestirse para la ocasión, preguntándote qué tal está. Como si esperase que alguna vez dijeses algo distinto.

Rose es bella. Desnuda, vestida, empapada, cubierta de barro, encima de ti, debajo de ti, al otro lado de una calle mirando al cielo... Da igual. Lo era cuando era un bebé y lo será cuando tenga setenta años y se vea vieja y arrugada. Si hay suerte y puedes verla entonces, seguirás pensando que es bella.

Ni siquiera sabes qué haces apoyado contra la pared, sólo que tiene que ver con toda esta cosa de la belleza. Antes de eso había una idea que te sacó de la cama, algo sobre planes, la TARDIS, hacer algo útil y comida. Había una idea de no mirar atrás, porque volverías a la cama. Todo ha acabado contigo apoyado en la pared, mirándola y pensando en la belleza.

Líneas temporales, variables, posibilidades, probabilidades, mapas de destinos presumibles, aparcados a un lado en un pequeño lapso de tiempo, para mirarla.

Bajas la vista y te miras a ti, tu cuerpo. No tiene nada de malo, pero no es más que un cuerpo. El que Rose ve cuando mira, aún casi sólo de reojo, como temiendo que te des cuenta. Piernas, pies, huesos de cadera salientes, órganos sexuales, músculos bajo la piel. Miras un poco hacia atrás y apenas ves más que un hombro huesudo. Brazos acabados en manos. Las manos son bonitas. Las manos siempre son bonitas, con sus pulgares oponibles y todo. Las manos molan. Y los dedos de los pies, los dedos de los pies son simpáticos, moviéndose ahora en ondas. Siempre has visto algo simpático en los dedos de los pies.

No es gran cosa el conjunto, de todos modos. Sólo es un cuerpo de tantos.

Un cuerpo, otro cuerpo, de pie con la espalda contra la pared, tumbado en la cama respirando despacio en sueños. Sólo cuerpos, conteniendo tanto dentro... Da igual saber cómo funcionan: conexiones nerviosas, electricidad, química, energía transformándose y todo el resto de cosas que sabes respecto a los cuerpos. Sigues sintiendo esa fascinación. Te hace gracia, es como la frase repetida de cada persona que entra en la TARDIS: "¡Es más grande por dentro!"

Ya, ¿y quién no?

Te preguntas qué ve Rose al mirarte. Rose esforzándose por mantener los ojos abiertos cuando el arrastre de un orgasmo se los cierra, sólo porque tú se lo pides.

Casi lo único que te has atrevido a pedirle hasta ahora, por miedo a todos los miedos que pueda tener. Miedo al pronto, al demasiado, al no querrá,... Desearías haber hecho el amor con Rose millones de veces sólo y exclusivamente porque no hubiese miedos, haberlos gastado. Pero, vaya, si tienes que hacerlo millones de veces para llegar a ello tampoco vas a quejarte. Te dejas de momento llevar por ella, sigues su ritmo, está bien así, no importa. No es la cuestión. En realidad sólo quieres verla a través de lo que ocurre. Y ahí vuelve la pregunta, ¿qué ve Rose a través? ¿Qué ve cuando susurras-eres tú quien los cierra ahora al recuerdo-el "Ojos abiertos, Rose. Mírame, por favor"? Y los párpados apretados se abren casi con dolor, te mira a través de las pestañas, entre sonrisas y gemidos. Te concentras entonces en ver a través de sus ojos, lo más cerca que puedes llegar a estar porque no, da igual cuánto lo desees, leer su mente no vale. Aunque te mueras por saber...

-¿Qué ves, Rose?

Su cuerpo permanece tranquilo, sin respuesta. "Dice Doctor", piensas. Realmente está un poco más allá de lo que deberías permitirte pensar, el deseo de que diga tu nombre, el deseo de que sepa.

Gana el deseo de comprobar si ella es capaz de ver en ti la belleza que cada vez te cuesta más encontrar en ti mismo. Demasiados recuerdos terribles, demasiadas muertes por tu causa, o que permitiste, o que tuviste que provocar. Tomaste la decisión de provocar dos genocidios en un solo instante y, para colmo, falló el que no debía. Gallifrey en llamas y los Señores del tiempo, equivocados o no... Inevitable o no... Insoportable.

Tienes que pararte a analizar, hacer deducciones y analogías, si algo es bueno cuando lo hace otro ser debe ser bueno cuando lo haces tú.

Ahora deseas huir de la habitación y te lo prohíbes. Te fuerzas a seguir mirándola porque, por un instante, piensas que hay algo brutalmente egoísta en pedirle que mantenga los ojos abiertos: No es sólo por verla a ella, es que te vea cuando estás seguro de que hay algo bello en ti. "Mírame, por favor" Algo bueno, real y bello. Lo que sientes por ella. Y necesitas que lo vea. Crees en Rose y, si ella cree en ti entonces...

Respira agitada. Corres hacia la cama, gateas sobre ella, le coges el rostro.

-Rose, eh. Rose, despierta. Estás aquí.

Abre los ojos asustada, confundida, se abraza a ti con todas sus fuerzas.

-No salías... No salías.

-Estoy aquí.

No es difícil deducir a qué se refiere. La separas y le secas las lágrimas.

-Salí, estoy aquí. Estamos bien. Ya pasó. Sólo ha sido una pesadilla.

Más calmada, se coloca el pelo, se recuesta sobre la pared.

-Ha sido...Tú no salías, pero no caíamos en el agujero negro. No salías, y yo sabía que la bestia seguía viva, que no lo habías arreglado, pero... Estabas allí abajo solo y yo, en la nave, nos consumíamos sin aire y tú estabas ahí abajo solo. Tenía tanto miedo por ti...

Retira la mirada, como si hubiese dicho demasiado.

Rara vez te ha contado una pesadilla. Sueños buenos sí, los que haga falta, pero cuando son pesadillas todo es un "¿Para qué?, prefiero no pensarlo." Estás seguro de que es la primera vez que te cuenta una pesadilla en la que tú apareces. Pero no es eso lo que más te llama la atención.

-¿Qué?¿Por qué me miras así?, -acaba diciendo casi molesta mientras se tapa un poco más con la sábana.

Estaba soñando que se quedaba sin aire, a punto de caer en un agujero negro, algo que ocurrió en la realidad hace unas horas, y lo cuenta como si lo más aterrador fuese lo que te estaba ocurriendo a ti. Como para no mirarla así.

-¿Así cómo?,-dices por no decir mucho más.

-Pues como si te pareciese un sueño precioso.

-No, es un sueño terrible. Ocurrió en realidad y eso lo hace más terrible. Te miro así porque elegiste una muerte segura para evitar que un ser malvado pudiese huir. Por eso te miro así. No es que me sorprenda a estas alturas, pero no puedo dejar de verlo como algo admirable.

Sonríe halagada.

-Deja de mirarme así. ¡Oh!,-cierra los ojos-no tenía que haber dicho eso. Mírame así,-ríe arrugando la nariz.-Me encanta.

-No te preocupes, Rose. Voy a seguir mirándote así. Digas. Lo. Que. Digas.

Te mira retadora,

-Supercalifragilísticoespiralidoso.

-Tú ganas. No puedo seguir mirándote así después de eso.

Ríe.

-Tu te enfrentaste al demonio,-dice, como quitándole importancia a lo que hizo.

"En tu nombre", te callas, "Fuese o no el demonio, le reté en tu nombre".

-Lo de que fuese el demonio es discutible, ¿por qué iba a serlo?¡Palabras! Tenías que haberle visto: era ridículo. Feo, con cuernos. Te diré: una falta total de originalidad por su parte tener ese aspecto. Claro que, si había inspirado su representación en función de ese aspecto, la falta de originalidad no tiene sentido. Muy grande, eso sí, grande y amenazador. Muy, muy grande. De todos modos, aunque estuviese solo, sabía que podía contar contigo. Sabía que sabrías qué hacer.

-Eso tiene bastante gracia,-ríe-porque yo no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Mente en blanco, te lo juro.

-Sí que la tenías. La tuviste.

Deja de reír y lo dice, de pronto. Segura. Parece salido de la nada pero lo dice con la seguridad de algo reflexionado.

-Léeme la mente, si quieres.

La sorpresa te vence. No esperabas algo así, en absoluto, no tan pronto.

-No tienes porqué... ¿Por qué...?

-Sé que quieres. Entiendo que quieras. Yo querría si pudiese,-una tristeza profunda que ni se esfuerza en disimular. -Quiero que lo hagas. ¿Por qué no? Igual si no lo haces ahora... Simplemente hazlo. Venga.

Entiendes ahora el porqué: es por miedo a que no haya tiempo. Las palabras de ese ser, el mismísimo demonio ancestral o no, ¿qué importa?, importando: "La niña perdida que morirá pronto en batalla", dijo refiriéndose a ella.

Podía haber muerto allí, ambos podíais haber muerto. Si hubiese sido imprescindible para evitar que el mal se extendiese, no tienes ningún problema con ello. Algún que otro problema con ello sí tienes, pero vale.

Aún así, una cosa es que Rose se juegue la vida para detener a un ser maligno, otra muy distinta que la próxima vez que esté en una situación peligrosa parta de la idea de que va a morir, de que está predestinada a ello. Eso es peligrosamente inútil y, sobre todo, inútilmente peligroso.

-No te va a ocurrir nada, Rose. No puedes fiarte del demonio.

-Mi abuela solía decir eso,-dice sonriendo a medias. Finge voz de anciana apuntándote con el dedo: -Teme al demonio pero nunca te fíes de él.

-Creo que eso era un paralelismo, y que tu abuela se refería más a alguien como yo que al verdadero demonio.

-Pues me fío de ti, y no te tengo miedo. Hazlo.

Se inclina hacia delante, con los ojos cerrados.

-Deberías.

-No vas a asustarme. ¡Hazlo!

Dejas de dudar. Se te ocurre que puede ser un modo de quitarle el miedo a esas palabras.

Adelante.

-Si hay algo que no quieres que vea, imagina una puerta y ciérrala. Me sentirás... moverme. No hace falta que hagas un listado de las cosas que no quieres que vea: podrás hacerlo sobre la marcha, ¿de acuerdo? Iré despacio. ¿Preparada?

Asiente con una seriedad que casi te hace gracia. Porque, para lo que piensas hacer, no es necesario en absoluto. Lo has deseado demasiado, te has reprochado ese deseo, has pensado mucho en ello. Así que hay un plan preparado, por si se daba la ocasión.

Las manos en sus sienes, ojos cerrados.

Adelante.

La primera sensación que percibes es que realmente quiere, un fondo sobre que confía en ti y es una forma de unión. Apenas tiene miedo, sólo está nerviosa. Evitas un montón de pensamientos sobre cosas que no quiere que veas, te concentras en enviarle la sensación de seguridad sobre que esas palabras del demonio no eran nada. "Sólo era un bicho feo que rugía mucho..." Ríe por dentro al significado de una palabra en tu idioma para referirse a un niño asustado que grita. Sientes cómo te cree. Se contagia de tu seguridad.

Así que empiezas el plan. "¿Plan?", se pregunta. Se extraña ante tu pensamiento irónico: "¡Rose! En serio pensabas que sólo te iba a leer la mente".

Te concentras en los recuerdos y tiras de su consciencia, le invitas, le dejas entrar en tu mente. Ver lo que ves, sentir lo que sentías. La sensación al verla correr hacia ti, antes de entrar por primera vez en la TARDIS. Los dos corriendo de la mano por la calle, riendo. Un esfuerzo en ella por recordar cuándo, dónde. Piensas: "Siente, sólo siente". Recuerdas aquel día, cuando sentiste que te aceptaba de nuevo, mirándote y sonriendo en Sebaestopofanopouluús. Le sigue haciendo gracia el nombre. Ahora se concentra, para que lo veas, en lo que ella sentía en aquel momento. Hay algo que oculta, una puerta de madera azul gastada. "Es bonita", piensas. "Gracias. Pensé que, puestos a ocultarte algo, lo menos que podía hacer es imaginar una puerta bonita". Junto a la puerta, deja ver un montón de cosas sobre tu mirada y tu sonrisa. "¿Pecas? ¿En serio?" Se queja de que te rías en un "Si vas a ponerte así con cada cosa que veas, cerraré todo".

Piensa con cuidado en que quiere ver tu planeta. "Vale". Recuerdas estar sentado en una mesa en la biblioteca, Gallifrey. Le gusta la sensación de hogar, te duele, le duele. El sol a través de la cúpula, brillando. Le sientes pensar "Soledad", fuerzas no sentirla. Intentas recordar otra cosa, surge la imagen de tu mascota cuando eras niño. "¿Es un pompón?" "¡¿Pompón?!" "No te ofendas: Es un pompón." Lo recuerdas abriendo los ocho ojos y sacando los cuernos para acariciarte. Rose se sorprende y estalla en una carcajada al sentirle. "¡Cosquillas!". "Se llamaba Cosquillas, de hecho. Cosquillas de Gallifrey que son un poco más cosquillas que las humanas." "Claro, es que en Gallifrey hasta las cosquillas eran mejores", piensa con ironía y algo así como ternura. El "eran" duele, lo ocultas.

Piensas en Sarere, el planeta más bello que has visto, estallidos de color, olores que intenta identificar con algo y una petición a gritos de ir allí. "Ni lo sueñes: Peligro". Los jardines de Babilonia, las lunas azules de Camber girando veloces sobre el cielo púrpura, el sabor del samsés, el canto de los Cresures, ella sonriéndote en Takesterán, cuando probó las fresas azules "que no eran fresas azules". Y está recordando lo que ocurrió después. Te pide y luego aparece otra preciosa puerta azul, pero lo ves, que le muestres cómo te sientes cuando ocurre.

Abres los ojos. Sientes su confusión al verse a sí misma, barrida por una intensa sensación de plenitud, al saber lo que sientes mientras la miras. Abre los ojos. Ves lo que ve. El sentimiento crece, rebotando de uno a otro, se expande sinérgico, hasta que el pasarle tu sensación aquel día parece un bálsamo. Se ríe ante su propia idea de que "Bálsamo" es una palabra bonita. Recuerdas, haciéndole el amor en Takesterán, en una pradera, sobre no-fresas azules. Se contagia de la excitación, te contagia, crece, fluye entre ambos. "¿Podemos...?", te pregunta. Excitación ante tu excitación, confusión ante tus dudas. "Poco a poco. Danos tiempo".

Le ocultas que no del todo. Sería demasiado fuerte para ella y, después de tanto tiempo, temes no poder controlar la situación, dejarte llevar y que sufra un shock sin que puedas detenerlo a tiempo. Poco a poco, sólo un nivel bajo de conexión como el de ahora, quizá podrías controlar eso. Le ocultas que ni siquiera lo sabes: nunca así con humanos. Si ella quiere, algún día, quizá.

"No esta vez. Tenemos que ir despacio." Lo acepta con cierta desilusión y se consuela pensando que ya es bastante intenso sentirlo en recuerdos. Le hace gracia que vibres al hacerlo, te hace gracia que le haga gracia.

Ahora te está recordando, besándote en la oscuridad contra el árbol. Ves "Vulnerable", antes de que intente ocultarlo al pensar que te parecerá ridículo que piense eso. Afirmas que te sentías vulnerable, seguido de un balbuceante pensamiento sobre cuánto te importaba cómo se sentía al respecto. "Muerta de miedo porque tú eres...", piensa y cierra otra puerta.

"Mira cómo te miro, Rose", piensas con fastidio. Sonríe por dentro y por fuera, pero sigue habiendo puertas, incapaces de ocultar su inseguridad. "No, no, no a eso. ¡No tengas miedo a eso!" Le muestras más recuerdos, hasta que su pensamiento empieza a ser errático, obliterado por sensaciones y tus recuerdos.

Ríe, grita "¡Para!" y ni dibuja una puerta sobre el hecho de que no quiere que pares. Tú sabes que tendrás que parar pronto. Su corazón a 102 pulsaciones, te reprocha que leas eso. Te acaricia el costado. Sentir lo que siente, sentirla a ella sintiendo lo que sientes, sólo con esa caricia, ya es difícil de controlar. Te esfuerzas tanto en ello que se da cuenta. "No lo pares, déjate llevar", piensa. "Al principio, despacio, Rose. No puedo dejarme llevar del todo, tengo que controlarlo un poco". Lo de un poco es una mentira inmensa. Está a 113 pulsaciones, le cuesta pensar, separar tu percepción de la suya. Todo es ya una nube de sensación en su mente.

Retiras las manos antes de pensar que quizá nunca. Sólo han sido recuerdos y una caricia, y has tenido que detenerlo. Quizá nunca podáis. Quizá nunca puedas, con nadie, nunca, volver a hacerlo así. Retiras el pensamiento, la sensación de pérdida, todo lo que implica.

No es para tanto. Es lo de menos.

Rose respira profundamente tratando de calmarse. Las pupilas dilatadas, los labios entreabiertos. Latidos en 93, vuelves a tocarla para pasarle lo preciosa que te parece. Una idea en ella sobre el modo en que estás sonriendo "...que ya es demasiado y siento que..." Puerta azul. Cortas de nuevo el contacto, está demasiado abrumada. Necesita tiempo.

-Vale, después de esto me creo que las cosquillas también fuesen mejores en Gallifrey,-dice riendo. Te besa,-Pero estilo humano, ¿de acuerdo?

Estilo humano, de acuerdo. Sólo cuerpos a través. Miradas a través. Una simple cuestión de traducir sentimientos. Un cambio en el lenguaje en el que no se puede decir todo. Hay demasiado que decir, para cualquier lenguaje.

Vuelves a hacerlo, después. En una caricia en la sien, le pasas la sensación al abrazarla después de hacer el amor. "Creo que voy a llorar", le sientes pensar, temblando de pies a cabeza, o sólo dentro, junto a una sensación que casi te confunde, como un puro reflejo de lo que tú sientes. Demasiado, de nuevo.

Cambias el pensamiento. "Algo tuyo, Rose, antes de conocerme. Lo que quieras." Duda, se concentra, coloca una puerta para decidir detrás de ella.

La puerta se abre.

Te sientes en ella, en un punto en el camino de su casa al colegio. Hace fresco y está amaneciendo, la luz es preciosa, en una típica calle londinense. Se detiene al doblar una esquina, ante el escaparate de una pastelería. Levanta la mirada a una rejilla de ventilación y ahí está: Un intenso olor dulce, que no es merengue, ni crema, ni caramelo, ni masa horneada, ni nada que tú conozcas. No es el olor de las pastelerías. Ella piensa que no lo ha sentido en ninguna otra, sólo en esa. Irreconocible, un olor que nunca has sentido antes. "Sé que te encantan los olores", está pensando, "y dijiste que no conocías éste. Ya sé que no es gran cosa, pero...". "Sí que lo es. Es maravilloso. Tienes que llevarme allí", le dices. "Sí...tengo que llevarte...año 1995 o así..."

Se está quedando dormida. Ves entrar y salir ensoñaciones mezcladas con recuerdos de lo que acaba de ocurrir. Algo con mucha agua, cataratas, te gusta la idea. "Cuando me duerma tienes que dejar de mirar, ¿lo prometes?" Se lo prometes. Se ríe de tu pensamiento mirando los dedos de sus pies. "Pecas", le recuerdas. Y hay un largo discurso quejicoso sobre que no entiendes nada y que su sonrisa tampoco es para tanto. De nuevo una sorpresa cargada de orgullo ante tu idea de que sí lo es.

Duerme. Cumples tu promesa. No sin antes meterle una imagen de ti con muchas más pecas.

Sigues sin saber siquiera de qué van sus pesadillas, ni siquiera la has visto cantar frente al espejo siendo adolescente, poco más que ese olor y la sensación de columpiarse cuando tenía ocho años.

Algo. Bonito. Poco a poco. Tiempo. Hay tiempo.

La pregunta de hace un rato está contestada: has visto lo que ve al mirarte. Cariño y confianza y pasión y belleza. De la que va en serio, la otra belleza también pero esa no te importa. Muchas puertas, muchos miedos.

Lo entiendes. También tú le has ocultado cosas. Hay cosas que no vas a mostrarle, no quieres que sepa, no necesita saber sobre ti, le asustarían. La mayoría no tienen nada que ver con ella, otras sí.

Cosas que no vas a decirle, que aún son demasiado y quizá lo sean por mucho tiempo. Aproximadamente siempre, consideras. Una cosa es que sepa que la quieres, otra que sepa hasta qué punto...

Montones de cosas que no quieres que sepa, sin ir más lejos sobre lo que sentiste hace nada, en aquel planeta imposible que flotaba sobre un agujero negro.

No le mostrarás que retaste al mismísimo demonio diciéndole que creías en ella.

No le mostrarás que, mientras caías a través de un abismo, esperando el choque y la muerte cuando llegase, apretabas la mano imaginando que cogías la suya.

No le mostrarás que estuviste a punto de decirle a una mujer, cuando dabas por perdida la posibilidad de salir de aquel foso, que si lograba restablecer la comunicación con ella le dijese que la querías. Y que el motivo fue no poder soportar que nunca lo oyese de tus labios.

Nunca le mostrarás que, cuando encontraste la TARDIS, lo segundo que pensaste fue que saldríais vivos, tú y esa mujer. Lo primero fue que volverías a ver su sonrisa.

Nunca le mostrarás que, mientras hubo posibilidad de volver con ella, dijiste que no a seguir adelante; que el reto, el descubrir la verdad, no bastaron. No quisiste seguir, porque volver con ella era más importante. Ni siquiera para salvarla, sabías que se las arreglaría sola. Es sólo que querías volver con ella.

Retaste al demonio en su nombre. Y los hechos son hechos.

Quedó claro quién debía temer a quién.


	8. Chapter 8

25.-HACIA EL FINAL DEL ARCO IRIS

_If I can't be with you I would rather have a different face  
And if I can't be near you I would rather be adrift in space  
And if the gods desert us now I'll turn this chapel into flames  
And if someone tries to hurt you I would put myself in your place_

Try whistling this, Neil Finn

-¿Existen los dragones, Doctor?

-Nah. Nada que se pueda considerar como tal. En la Tierra, claro, de ahí todo, han habido en distintas épocas animales similares.-Te mira como si temiese decepcionarte.-Nada que eche fuego por la boca y hable.

-¿Unicornios?

-Más o menos lo mismo. No, sí que los hay, pero no en la Tierra.

-¿Hadas y duendes?

-Eso es muy amplio. No sabría decirte. Diría de nuevo que no en la Tierra pero es posible que me equivoque. No lo sé.

Te incorporas sobre el codo para mirarle.

-Y, ¿me podrías llevar al final del arco iris?,- pestañeas poniendo un puchero.

Tumbado sobre las rocas, las manos bajo la cabeza, te mira con esa sonrisa de cariño que siempre ha estado ahí. Niega.

-Eso es una imposibilidad física. El final del arco iris siempre se moverá mientras caminas hacia él ya que se crea en función del punto de vista, ¿sabes? Quiero decir que el arco iris no existe como tal sino que se percibe...

-Imposibilidad física, suena a excusa.

-¡Espero que al menos te suene a buena excusa!

-No sé qué decirte: la usas demasiado.

-Porque no es una excusa, Rose. Las imposibilidades físicas son imposibilidades físicas.-Te hace gracia que se lo tome en serio. Comienza un listado de cosas imposibles de las que entiendes poco más que la imposibilidad de viajar al final del arco iris.

Te sientas para ver el fantástico paisaje. La roca se clava un poco hasta que vuelves a acomodarte en el hueco en que habías metido la cadera.

Desde lo alto de una impresionante formación rocosa, demasiado apuntada para considerarla montaña, de hecho la TARDIS está medio flotando en el aire porque no cabíais los tres, la vista se pierde en un terreno gigantesco.

-Esto es tan grande que estoy empezando a pensar que tengo miopía.

El Doctor ríe y se incorpora a tu lado, ya en silencio.

El lugar es incómodo, la roca demasiado picuda y sopla un viento frío que te revuelve el pelo. Pero merece la pena, todo.

Una inmensa extensión a vuestros pies de rocas talladas en mil formas distintas, llenas de agujeros y recovecos, picos y aristas. Las catedrales no son nada en comparación. "Viento, agua y tiempo. Nada más. ¿No es brillante?", dijo él. Un mar en calma reflejando el cielo amarillo suave y rosado. Cañones surcados por ríos, cañones que hay que imaginar donde la vista no llega. Y el cielo lleno de aves imposibles, mantas marinas, mantas aéreas en este caso. Grandísimas, negras, preciosas, planeando a vuestro alrededor. Más imposibles que un dragón.

-Así que, a pesar de todo, los mitos no existen, sólo son mitos.

-Yo no diría eso. Quiero decir, yo soy un mito en algunos lugares, soy un mito en bastantes lugares. De hecho tú también. Soy un dios en unos cuantos, pero no me va lo de ser un dios,- hace un gesto de disgusto-la gente espera que puedas con todo y es un asco. Ser un mito no está tan mal, como mucho esperan que mantengas tu imagen.-Te guiña un ojo y sonríe, todo encanto. -Aunque, la verdad, tampoco es que eso se me dé muy bien. La TARDIS lleva siendo una cabina azul durante un tiempo en que yo he tenido varias formas distintas, tiene su gracia eso, -dice mirándola. -Bueno, así es como un sello. Aunque tardé en relacionarla con lo de la "barca azul" en la historia de aquel planeta. Pero, eh,-vuelve a mirarte y te da con el codo,-dioses peludos. Ya sé que cuando lo oíste por primera vez, en la ceremonia de veneración, lo único que sentiste fueron ganas de reír. Un poco incómodo aquello. Aunque da más sentido a lo de "dioses peludos llenos de dientes". Pero, díme, ¿qué se siente al ser una diosa peluda...llena de dientes?

-La verdad, no era con lo que soñaba de pequeña,-haces un gesto de superioridad intentando aguantar la risa. -Pero siempre supe que llegaría lejos. Lejos, desde luego, he llegado.

De pronto la inmensidad del paisaje te da miedo, vuelves a sentirte pequeña. No, no esperabas llegar a ser una diosa, ni siquiera para unos sapos que no son sapos, ni un mito, ni llegar más lejos que a Francia en algunas vacaciones cuando ahorrases dinero, ni ser mucho más que una vendedora, una empleada, una camarera. Te abrazas las rodillas, realmente sopla el viento, realmente hace frío. Siendo niña soñabas ser actriz o cantante de rock, eso era lo más. Firmar autógrafos e ir de vacaciones a Francia. Eso era la cima del mundo.

-Es como estar en la cima del mundo. No digo el rollo de los mitos y dioses, eso no me importa.

-Bueno, estamos en la cima de este mundo.

-Contigo, todo, siempre, es como estar en la cima del mundo.

Baja la mirada, sonríe con tristeza.

-No todo, Rose. No siempre. Lo sabes.

Lo sabes. Seguro que firmar autógrafos es aburrido a la segunda vez, seguro que no toda Francia es tan bonita como parece en las fotos. Pero seguro del todo que la diferencia entre el sueño de ser una heroína, una diosa peluda, un mito, lo que sea, y la realidad es mucho más grande.

No quieres pensar en en lo que ha ocurrido, no quieres recordarlo. Al fin y al cabo estáis aquí, nada de dejar decidir a la TARDIS, vinisteis aquí a propósito, un sitio bonito y tranquilo, porque has pasado horas atrapada en un campo electromagnético o lo que sea, de nuevo ni lo entiendes. Sola en un vacío imposible, oscuro y frío, gritando Doctor una y otra vez pero sólo en tu mente, sin labios ni voz, sin cuerpo. Sólo eras consciencia perdida en el vacío, aterrorizada, sin salida. Sin saber si esa vez podría salvarte.

Sí, tu confianza en él es inmensa, es absoluta, pero tu confianza es en él, el que realmente es.

No es un dios. No puede con todo.

Tienes al mito, al supuesto dios, ante ti. Lo has tenido cerca mucho tiempo y sabes. Sabes quién es, por más que no lo sepas todo de él.

No se puede decir que sea un hombre como otro cualquiera, falla la palabra para empezar, pero en cierto modo es eso.

Sabes que come, que tose, que necesita dormir de vez en cuando, que va al baño, que a veces dice tonterías, que se pone nervioso antes de hacer el amor con una chica por primera vez. Sabes que puede sentir miedo, mucho miedo, que le aterrorizan los Daleks, que en ocasiones su única respuesta es correr, huir, que no puede con todo, que no pudo salvar a su propia especie, a nadie de su propia especie, a nadie. Nadie.

No es lo mismo, pero sabes que a veces se siente tan impotente como tú, tan pequeño como tú. Porque sabe que puede equivocarse y fallar, puede incluso no equivocarse y fallar. Le has visto fracasar.

Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, por salvarte, pero sencillamente una vez podría fracasar en eso y basta una sola vez. Tú podrías fracasar al intentar salvarle a él, (más probable que tú falles, suerte que él es más fuerte,) pero una sola vez y se acabó, para siempre.

No sois dioses, ninguno de los dos, ni estáis a la altura del mito que quien sea pueda crear a vuestro alrededor.

Es un señor del tiempo, pero no sabe lo que os va a ocurrir mañana.

Eso es bueno en parte, te alegras de saber todas las cosas que sabes, te alegras de que no sea un dios. No quieres idolatrarle, ni adorarle, ni admirarle siquiera. Quieres quererle y que te quiera. Por él se soportan los monstruos, dijo aquella mujer. Todo va más allá. Por él se soporta el miedo a verle morir. No, no es un dios, ni siquiera es inmortal, se acerca a serlo pero no lo es. Por él se soporta el miedo a morir, y a cosas peores, como quedarse atrapada para siempre en un vacío siendo sólo consciencia.

Tú estás con él en el viaje, la historia cuyo final no conocéis ninguno de los dos. Los dos podéis fracasar en cualquier momento y perderos el uno al otro.

Le has escuchado contándote la leyenda que escribirán, o han escrito, o están escribiendo los Weireses sobre vosotros. No sois como cuentan, sobre todo tú. Aciertan en poco más que la descripción de cuerpos de piel rosada con pelo, labios y dientes.

-Doctor.

-¿Qué?

Ha permanecido impasible, mirándote con la cabeza inclinada sobre las rodillas.

-En algún lugar de la TARDIS, hay una grabación tuya en la que te despides de mí, como aquella vez, como cuando me enviaste a casa porque pensabas que no había salida, ¿verdad?

Sonríe con la mirada triste.

-Siempre hay una grabación, Rose. Porque siempre puede llegar una situación en la que no haya salida. Y quiero pensar que al menos tú...

Te aguantas las ganas de llorar en un arranque de orgullo.

-Pero te equivocaste. Me mentiste y te equivocaste.

Demasiado complicado, pero es mentira, crees. Si no te hubiese engañado para devolverte a casa, no le habrías salvado, ni a él ni a los demás. Esperas que te lo diga. No lo hace.

-Sí, te mentí y me equivoqué.

Se equivocó, de cualquier modo: no podía prever lo que harías. Y te mintió, desde luego, para salvarte y morir solo. Piensas en decirle que, llegado el caso, llegada la situación sin salida, preferirías morir con él. Un escalofrío ante la idea, que parece una verdad. No debes decírselo. Crees que es mejor que no lo sepa.

A veces se equivoca, puede morir, puede fracasar. Y te quiere.

Él podría haber huido contigo. No lo hizo.

-No quiero que me mientas, si vuelve a ocurrir.

"Quiero quedarme contigo", te callas.

Suspira y se acerca a ti, te abraza acomodándose sobre las piedras, una pierna alrededor de tu cadera, los brazos en la cintura y la barbilla clavada en tu hombro.

-Tienes frío.

Ríes a la fuerza, tratando de huir de lo que estabas pensando.

-Siempre estás más frío que yo, no me vas a calentar.

-Pero me caliento cuando te abrazo, con tu calor, digo, y así te doy calor a ti a partir de tu propio calor. Lo que estoy diciendo es una estupidez desde un punto de vista termodinámico en realidad, sin embargo...

-No lo sabía, te lo podías haber callado.

-Sin embargo te protegeré un poco del viento. En realidad sólo quería abrazarte,-acaba diciendo.

Sonríes e intentas calentarle las manos con las tuyas. Permanece en silencio, aunque casi puedes oírle pensar, pensar demasiado, pensar en cosas parecidas a las que tú piensas, pensar en lo que tú piensas.

Sientes sus labios rozando tu oreja, al principio crees que va a ser un beso. Suspira indeciso un instante y luego susurra muy muy bajo.

-Rose...

Tan bajo que apenas le oyes.

Durante mucho tiempo, dice muchas cosas. Dice "Rose, eres brillante y eres preciosa y me encanta cómo eres y nunca podré decirte lo suficiente cuanto me alegro de haberte conocido". Hay un halo de despedida que no quieres ver, te empeñas en pensar es un modo de decirte en persona lo que una vez te dijo su holograma. Pero al parecer tiene mucho más que decir.

Te dice cosas que ni te has atrevido a soñar sobre cómo te mueves, y cómo besas, y lo que se alegra de haber dejado de huir en ese sentido y lo maravilloso que es hacer el amor contigo.

Lo dice así, aún más bajo pero se escucha "hacer el amor contigo".

Abres la boca en un "No hace falta que..." al que va a seguir algo muy raro, que no quieres que se escuche, que no quieres que exista, sobre que no te puedes creer ni de lejos que, con todo lo que habrá hecho el muy..., en fin, novecientos años, hacerlo contigo pueda resultar siquiera un poco interesante en comparación. Estás segura de que puedes lograr que suene gracioso en lugar de patético. Igual no estás tan segura, pero da igual porque hay un sonoro

-Shhhhh. Estoy hablando yo, tú te callas.

Baja el tono de nuevo, una derivación del discurso con "Tú te callas. Pero no sólo te callas, ni pienses. No te hagas eso a ti misma, no seas tonta. Ni siquiera estoy diciendo esto, porque tú nunca has pensado lo que estabas pensando. He dicho maravilloso y he dicho lo que he dicho y punto." Baja el tono un poco más "Porque esa es la verdad." Se detiene un momento.

Casi intuyes de qué va, por qué al oído, por qué tan bajo, apenas audible entre el viento que sopla. Ni siquiera lo está diciendo. Es un secreto susurrado, un largo "Te quiero" que no llegará a pronunciar. Nunca actuaréis como si esas palabras hubiesen existido, es sólo que tú las sentirás.

Cierras los ojos, sientes de nuevo sus labios. Te habla de que no puede imaginar, y no soporta no poder siquiera imaginarlo, lo que pasaste durante esas horas perdida en el vacío. Te habla de lo maravilloso que es abrazarte "todas y cada una de las veces". Te cuenta que ha viajado solo en ocasiones y eso es difícil, o extraño, o las dos cosas, no lo entiendes del todo, "está hecha para ser llevada por seis, ¿te imaginas?".

Te cuesta conectar las cosas que dice, pasa de un tema a otro, a veces te parece casi que está cambiando de tema, huyendo de decir algo. Nombra "Gallifrey", dice "grandiosa cultura", dice "llamas". Se le corta la voz en un gemido.

Habla de lo valiente que has sido "una vez y otra y luego otra y luego más", te cuenta cosas tontísimas que ni recordabas haber dicho y que le hicieron reír, "Siempre me has hecho reír". Pasado, está hablando demasiado en pasado. Al parecer, una vez ibais caminando y le apretabas la mano exactamente cada 18 segundos y eso fue raro pero le gustó. "Coger de la mano es muy importante", dice, y te echas a reír.

Otro silencio y vuelve al tema de que puede estar solo, ya ha estado solo, "No pasa nada, no es para tanto y además, (parece dudar un instante pero lo dice muy claro) nunca es para siempre. Se hace largo pero nunca se está solo siempre." Que sabe que puede y que no tienes por qué... "No tienes por qué..." "Encontraría..." Otro silencio.

"Tú y yo sabemos que no somos dioses. Que duele y que cuesta. Que nos equivocamos. Sabes del peligro Rose, sabes que siempre está ahí."

Ahora habla de la Tierra, de lo preciosa que es la Tierra, "Tienes un planeta precioso y vivo, una especie brillante, no puedes concebir hasta qué punto brillante, a los que perteneces." Vas a volver a hablar, no sabes de qué, lo que sea para que no plantee la posibilidad que sientes va a plantear, pero te aprieta las manos y decides callar. "Tú y yo somos tú y yo, somos distintos. Nuestra posición es distinta y lo que somos es diferente. Tienes un planeta y una especie a las que volver. Nunca debes olvidar eso y nunca debes olvidar que yo lo entenderé, más, me alegraré por ti, si es lo que quieres. Sólo esas dos cosas, Rose, sólo recuerda esas dos cosas. Porque yo nunca he dicho esto. Porque tú nunca has pensado lo que estabas pensando antes de que te abrazase."

Un beso suave en la mejilla y ya no está, se ha separado. Abres los ojos y la luz duele. Está sentado a tu lado, mirando las mantas aéreas. Una sonrisa despreocupada, como si realmente no hubiese ocurrido. El largo y mantenido "Te quiero...tanto" en el que han cabido todas las palabras menos esas.

No, no es un dios, por supuesto que no. Es el Doctor. Tiene arrugas, tiene pecas, lleva traje con zapatillas, tiene miedo a veces, probablemente hasta tiene miedo a decir "Te quiero", no puede con todo, no lo sabe todo, se le puede llevar la contraria, se le puede besar, gime cuando le acaricias. Pero por un momento verdaderamente le admiras, le admiras como no le has admirado nunca antes.

Por ser tan fuerte.

Le admiras por querer como quiere. Seguro que de eso no hablan las leyendas. Menuda porquería las leyendas, entonces. Mundos salvados, brillantes discursos, alguna referencia a las diosas peludas que le acompañaban, barcas azules. Pero en ninguna parte pondrá, no se hablará de ello, cuánto y cómo quiere.

Ha dicho que encontraría a alguien si te vas. Después de dejar muy claro que te quiere cerca. Antes de decir que tienes una opción que él no tiene. Lo entendería, se alegraría por ti, pero le has visto, tú le has visto de cerca: No olvidaría. Le dolería. Quizá nada le asusta tanto como quedarse solo.

Volvería a encontrar a alguien, si tu te fueses, y a tomarle cariño. Luego volvería a quedarse solo. Una y otra vez.

No es inmortal, pero se acerca lo suficiente a serlo como para saber que siempre acabará solo. Aún así, sigue queriendo, como si no supiese el final, como si no hubiese ocurrido demasiadas veces.

Eso sólo los que le conocen lo saben, quizá muchos ni siquiera. Pero, vaya, tú lo sabes.

-Material de leyenda, chico.

-¿Qué?

Te acercas y le besas en la mejilla, de la misma manera que él lo ha hecho. No puedes responder a lo no dicho. Esperas que sirva de respuesta.

-Que tú y yo somos tú y yo, ni dioses ni nada. Pero para los demás somos tan sólo material de leyenda. Ni de lejos se acerca a la realidad. Queda muy por debajo.

Hay un silencio cargado, una mirada mantenida hasta que se levanta y te tiende la mano.

-Vamos, dijiste que querías verlo desde el suelo.

Subís en la TARDIS, otro silencio cargado, roto por su zumbido. Al abrir la puerta estáis abajo. Las formaciones rocosas elevándose contra el cielo, las mantas voladoras chillando mientras planean.

Permanecéis de pie mirándolas.

-En la cima del mundo de nuevo, Doctor.

El mismo gesto de "Sabes que no".

-Material de leyenda suena bien, mucho mejor que dioses peludos. -Niega con la cabeza,-No es la realidad. Sabes lo difícil que es a veces, cuánto duele. Así que, ¿quieres irte, Rose? No debería ser necesario que te lo preguntase, puedes pedirlo cuando quieras pero, ¿quieres irte? ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Le sonríes y miras a la TARDIS. Sí, piensas ir a casa, a esa casa, en un momento. Con él.

-Conozco la realidad, sé cómo es. Esta es mi realidad. Y me quedo en ella, gracias. De verdad, gracias. Merece la pena.

Merece la pena. La expresión adquiere un valor que nunca habías visto así antes. Sí, pena, mucho dolor. Pero merece la pena.

Te sonríe, con una de esas miradas que suenan a "Brillante, valiente, Rose"

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte conmigo?

Lo dice con ligereza, como si no importase, al fin y al cabo ya has respondido.

Piensas que no lo sabes, nunca lo sabréis. Juntos en eso. Un par de minutos, un momento más, hasta mañana cuando siempre existe un mañana, hasta que deja de existir. Como un maldito final del arco iris siempre a la misma distancia, hasta que desaparece. Toda tu vida, si él quiere. Toda tu vida, dure lo que dure. Así que la palabra es falsa, pero es la única que dice la verdad:

-Para siempre.

PARA SIEMPRE

"Siempre" significa un instante más, que siempre está a un instante de distancia. De eso va el "Para siempre". "Para siempre" significa "Quiero seguir caminando a tu lado". Y eso significa tanto...

Siempre existirá todo lo que una vez existió. Eso no bastará cuando el "Para siempre" se haya truncado en el tiempo. Será cierto, no bastará: Ambas cosas, para siempre.

Siempre es aquí y ahora, y todos los recuerdos anclados a un tiempo al que no se puede volver, el único tiempo al que no se puede viajar. Lo único que no sabes hacer con el tiempo.

"Siempre" siempre es una mentira a medias. Una verdad a medias.

Rose dice que se quedará contigo para siempre y sabe de qué va el siempre. Hasta que una muerte se interponga, hasta que hagas lo que debes y vea una grabación, hasta que cambie de opinión y tengas que alegrarte por ella.

Hasta entonces, "Siempre" existe. Y es un paso más, un instante más, un aquí y ahora que vivir como si fuese a durar para siempre.

Porque media mentira es media verdad y cada instante existirá por siempre, incluso aunque no se pueda volver a él.

"Siempre, Rose, de un modo u otro, siempre te querré", piensas mientras camináis hacia la TARDIS.

Cogidos de la mano, como siempre.


End file.
